


Lonely Eyes (JeanxMarco, AOT SnK)

by JeanjouRomantica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanjouRomantica/pseuds/JeanjouRomantica
Summary: Another JeanMarco badboy/tutor AU.Marco Bodt is tasked with tutoring Jean Kirschtein, the school slacker. After a few blushing moments in tutoring and a forward encounter at Marco's first houseparty, Jean and Marco embark on a road towards the first relationship Marco's ever had and the healthiest relationship Jean's ever experienced.Pretty slow burn with lots of world building. Immersive, I hope reading this makes you feel like one of the Bodt's :)Update pretty regularly (2021) I appreciate any and all feedback and will try to work requests into the storyOh and there's smut lmfao
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 96
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my housemates](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+housemates).



The frosty grass crunched under Marco’s shoes as he made his way to school. His nose stung from the cold and he couldn’t feel his hands anymore. He made sure to walk slower than usual, lagging behind his younger sister Marsaili, she was desperately attempting to impress the girl walking beside her, presumably from her class. When they finally made it to school, Marco’s face was glowing a painful pink. He reached the empty classroom and took his seat, his breath clouded his vision as he unpacked his bag. He enjoyed the few minutes of silence before his classmates slowly filled into the room, complaining bitterly about the freezing weather and the school’s chronically broken heating system. It wasn’t long before his best friend Armin took his place next to him.

“Morning Marco!” He said cheerily, taking out a pile of overdue homework, the name Eren Jaeger scrawled at the top. 

“Good morning.” Marco grabbed a few of the pages from the pile in front of Armin and quickly helped fill in the correct answers. Marco had long tried to lecture Armin about constantly cleaning up after Eren, but his words fell upon deaf ears and he eventually gave in and just silently helped Armin out.

The two boys had just finished the last piece of work for Eren when the bell rang and their form tutor, Dr Vithaldas, walked into the room. “Good morning class.” Greeted Dr Vithaldas, her face mostly covered by a large knitted scarf. She began to call the register, “Annie?”

“Yes.” Grumpily barked the short, blonde girl.

“Armin?”

“Y-Yes, here Miss.”

“Bertolt?”

“Here, Dr Vithaldas.” Quietly replied the unbelievably tall brunette. Bertolt was Marco’s other best friend. He, Armin and Marco had become fast friends in primary school when the trio played Power Rangers in the playground every day.

“Connie?” Dr Vithaldas paused, everyone turned to see Sasha angrily elbow her boyfriend in the ribs, waking him up.

“What?” The boy groaned, itching his shaved head. Sasha rolled her eyes.

“Eren?”

“He’s at a doctor’s appointment this morning.” Armin said quickly, once again covering for the boy he, not so subtly, pined over. Everyone knew Eren was just asleep.

“Kirsty?

“Here, Miss.” Replied a tall, willowy girl with glasses.

“...Jean?” Signed Dr Vithaldas, knowing well he would not be present. If Jean ever did show up, it was rarely on time. 

“Marco?”

“Here!” Replied Marco.

As soon as Dr Vithaldas had finished listing off the other names of Marco’s classmates the door slammed open and Jean Kirschtein walked in. Everyone turned to catch a rare glimpse of the intimidating boy. Jean stood in the doorway, he was tall, falling slightly short of Marco, his ears, nose and lip were pierced and his two-toned hair was cut into a messy undercut. Dr Vithaldas looked entirely unimpressed. Jean smirked and greeted her before slowly walking to the back of the room and taking his seat. 

“Now that little performance is over,” Started Dr Vithaldas, “we have a few things to go over. I understand that it is the last week before Christmas holidays, but please do not get distracted in your lessons. This is your final year and if you are looking to do well you need to be focused at all times. You cannot afford to be slacking. I expect a lot from all of you and I know that you will all achieve great grades but only if you are willing to work for it. On that note, Marco I will be needing you to come and see me after school today. You too Jean.” Marco froze. He heard a scoff from the back of the room. Marco began to worry, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. He had dropped from an A* to a B in his last maths test but he was sure that wouldn’t warrant a lecture from his teacher? Everything else his form teacher said sank into the background as Marco’s mind raced. He’d never been pulled back after school before.

Marco was pulled from his erratic thoughts by the bell for his first class. His classes passed by in a blur, and before Marco knew it it was lunch time. Marco walked into the cafeteria, spotting Armin, Bertholt, Reiner, Eren and Mikasa at their usual table. Marco sat down in the sixth seat and took his packed lunch from his bag. His mum had made a mini calzone for him last night but today he felt too worried to eat.

“You okay?” Asked Eren loudly, drawing everyone's attention to the worried looking Marco. Marco gulped.

“Dr Vithaldas called him back to her office after school.” Armin explained, “And Jean too, obviously.” Eren and Reiner laughed.

“Don’t worry mate.” Reiner said, giving Marco a pat on the back, the unintentional force made Marco feel as though his spine had shattered. “You can’t have done anything wrong.”

“I dropped to a B in Maths.”

“Everyone dropped in the last one, all thanks to that bastard of a sub teacher.” Groaned Eren.

“You’ll be okay.” Mikasa stated, in a matter of fact tone. That did give Marco some comfort. Mikasa was Eren’s adopted sister. She was the most well rounded student in the school and she rarely joked around so her insistence that he was going to be okay meant a lot. Armin dug around in his bag and pulled out a carton of lemon iced tea, he slid it across the table to Marco. 

“Thanks.” Smiled Marco, quickly stabbing the straw into his favourite drink. Marco tried to relax and listened into the others begin to gossip. 

“It was nice to see Jean today.” Started Bertolt.

“Was it?” Eren asked, snarkily. Bertolt blushed and pulled his sweater over his hands.

“Shut up Eren.” Snapped Mikasa.

“It was. Can’t remember the last time he came to school.” Laughed Reiner, “All he does is lie about my house.”

“It’s funny that you hang out with him,” Said Armin, “and then spend the rest of your time hanging out with losers.” Everyone at the table laughed. 

“My little bit of charity work.” Reiner joked, putting his arm over Bertolt’s shoulder.

Marco now felt at ease enough to start eating. 

Eren sighed loudly as he picked at his food, “We’ve got maths next, don’t we?” He asked, looking at Reiner. The boy nodded. “I fucking hate that guy.”

“We have him straight after you.” Said Mikasa, “And if you paid attention I think it would do you some good. He’s a great teacher.”

“He’s an asshole.” Eren grumbled.

The bell rang and everyone got up and shuffled off to class. 

Marco had a free after lunch and headed to the library with Bertolt to go over their Maths homework before their lesson.

The boys had been working for about twenty minutes when Bertolt spoke up. “Marco?”

“Hmm?”

“Something exciting happened this weekend.”

“Oh yeah?” Marco put his pen down and looked up at Bertolt, his face was bright red. 

Bertolt’s hands retreated into his sweater sleeves, “Umm, so Reiner came over to learn how to play League…” Marco began to smile, he had a feeling he knew what Bertolt was about to say. “And, umm… Turns out he actually already knows how to play. And, umm… just wanted to hang out with me. And so he wants to be my boyfriend.” Marco’s smile was now a huge grin.

“That’s so exciting!” Gasped Marco. “I told you he liked you! And now he’s your boyfriend!” Bertolt tried to shush Marco.

“No. He’s not.” Marco raised an eyebrow at him, “Yet…”

“What? Why?”

“I panicked.” Mumbled Bertolt. “And pretty much asked him to leave.” 

Marco frowned, “Why? I thought you liked him.”

“I do… He makes me so nervous. I don’t know what to do. What if he doesn’t like me anymore, and I can’t bring it up again so I don’t know what to do. And my dad would be so angry if I went out with a boy. I don’t know what to do Marco.” Bertolt’s voice began to wobble. 

Marco looked at Bertolt, pity in his eyes, “Hey, it’ll be okay. We know Reiner, he’s persistent.” Marco laughed, awkwardly. “If your dad gets mad you can always come to mine. My mum loves you, and the food’s always good.” Bertolt smiled.

“You really think he likes me?”

“Hell yeah.” The boys faded back to silence.

The bell rang. Marco’s stomach twisted, he was terrified of the substitute Maths teacher. He and Bert headed towards the Maths room, they were joined by Mikasa and Armin on the way. They reached the room. They could hear the yelling from down the hallway. By the time the second bell rang, Eren burst out of the classroom, Marco could practically see the steam coming from his ears. “I fucking hate him.” He yelled at Armin in passing. Armin turned to run after Eren but Mikasa had already grabbed his arm and she carted him into the classroom.

The substitute teacher scowled at the students as they filed into the room. Marco took his seat and looked up at the sub, Levi Ackerman. 

The hour dragged by. Marco was close to tears by the end, Mr Ackerman held so much anger for a man of such short stature. Marco had always found maths a bit difficult but it was essential for him to get into University for Veterinary Science, but this substitute teacher made him deeply regret his decision. 

The end of the day drew near. When the final bell rang, Marco found himself dragging his feet towards Dr Vithaldas’s office.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco knocked quietly on Dr Vithaldas’s office door, his anxiety bubbling. “Come in.” Called the woman. Marco gently pushed open the door to see Dr Vithaldas waiting patiently. She smiled warmly at the freckled boy, “Thank you for coming Marco,” gesturing for him to sit, she seemed to notice the worried look on Marco’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yes. I was just wondering why you’ve called me back.” Marco replied, timidly. Dr Vithaldas smiled again.

“You’re not in trouble Marco. In fact, the opposite. I need to ask you for a favour, Jean’s not here yet but I don’t think it will be worth waiting for him to arrive.” Marco’s lips quirked into a smile, starting to feel more at ease. “As you know, you have important exams coming up in January and I have no doubt in your abilities to achieve. However,” She sighed heavily, “I need your help with getting Jean to pass.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. If you are willing to, you could help tutor him, so that he has a better chance of passing Maths and Biology, maybe even achieve decent grades. Would you be willing to help him out? I have already discussed the tutoring with Jean and he asked for you specifically. You would only need to help him out two to three evenings a week over the winter break.” It felt like a lot of information to process. Marco had hardly ever spoken a word to Jean, and the thought of being alone with him made him extremely anxious. Why had Jean asked for him specifically?

Before Marco had time to answer his form tutor, Jean Kirschtein strolled into the room, not thinking to knock. “Ah, hello Jean. I’m glad you came. I assume you two are friends?”

“No.” Jean replied curtly, he turned to Marco, looking down at him. “Will you do it?”

“Uh…” Marco felt his hands become clammy, he quickly tried to wipe them dry on his jeans. “I, err, I… Okay.” Marco gulped, the skin under his freckles glowing a light pink.

“Okay, give me your address, I’ll be over at eight.” Dr Vithaldas handed Marco a pad and a pen, he fumbled with the biro trying to scribble down his address as fast as he could. Jean snatched the paper from Marco’s hand and shoved it in his pocket. He threw a “thanks” over his shoulder as he walked back out of the room. Marco felt intensely flustered.

“Thank you Marco, I can’t begin to say how much I appreciate this. I’d hate for any of my students to fail but Jean just will not cooperate with me or let me help. You’re his last hope.” She smiled again and Marco took his leave. 

His sister stood outside the school gates, kicking up grass. She glared at Marco as he approached her, her nose glowing pink. “Bye Marc!” Yelled the girl Marco had seen his sister with this morning.

Marco almost went to reply goodbye in return but his sister cut him off, “see you tomorrow, Cressey.”

Marco raised an eyebrow, “‘Marc’?” Marsaili snorted and turned on her heel, marching off, “‘Marc’?” Marco asked again, beginning to laugh. “Are you getting your friends to call you ‘Marc’?” Marsaili was quick to increase the distance between herself and her brother. “And I thought you hated me!” Marco laughed and headed off after her. 

Marco’s mother stood in the doorway, waiting to greet her children as they got home. Mrs Bodt was a portly woman, an unending source of kindness and the fiercest squash player in her club. She kissed her two eldest on both cheeks and asked them intently about their days. As Marco took off his gloves,scarf, coat, jumper, and boots, Mrs Bodt questioned him about their soon to be guest.

“You’ve never mentioned a ‘Jean’ before.”

“No Ma, I don’t know him very well but Dr Vithaldas asked me to help.”

“What are you going to be tutoring him for?”

“Maths and Biology.”

“Ah, he’s in good hands then.” She gave Marco a light pinch on the cheek before heading off toward the kitchen, picking up Marsaili’s discarded winter clothing as she went. 

Marco headed upstairs to his room, dropping off his bag before walking into his youngest siblings’ room. 

“Marco!” Elena cried happily, looking up from the Lego project her and Leo had been building for the past week.

Marco sat down and helped his younger siblings as they babbled about their day. They had almost finished when they heard Marsaili yelling at them to come down for dinner. Marco challenged the other two to a race and let them both beat him to the table. The smell of curry filled the room and Marco rushed to fill his siblings plates so he could eat his own plateful. 

Marco cleared the plates, Marsaili helped him wash up before running up to her and Gracie’s room to play video games with her friends. Mrs Bodt was busy bathing the two youngest when Mr Bodt walked through the door. Marco had reheated his dinner and greeted him warmly. Mr Bodt put his arm around Marco’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before heading to the dining room to eat. Marco joined him, Mr Bodt talked about his day at work. When he finished he too retreated upstairs to help Mrs Bodt with the twins. Marco washed up again and checked the time. Eight fifteen. Jean was late, that was hardly a surprise. Marco was half expecting him not to show. Marco took out his books and began his homework.

It was almost nine when Marco finally heard a knock at the door. He stood up, nervous. Why hadn’t he thought to change clothes? He was still in the jeans and shirt he wore to school. He almost tripped over the small heap of shoes lining the hallway. He reached the door and opened it. Jean was there, panting. He was wearing basketball shorts and a jersey. His headphones hung from the top of his shirt. Marco’s breath skipped. 

“H-Hi.” He greeted, standing aside to let Jean in. Jean walked in not saying anything, he kicked off his shoes. Marco noticed Jean hadn’t brought a bag with him. “Uh, did you bring any work with you?”

“No.” 

“Oh, well… Okay… Follow me.” Marco led him to the dining room where his books were splayed across the table. 

Marco took his seat and Jean plopped down next to him.

“Aren’t you cold?” Marco asked quietly, eyeing Jean’s outfit.

“No. I ran.”

“Oh okay. Can I get you a drin-?”

“Yeah, just water.” Jean interrupted, looking at Marco with an intensity that made Marco’s cheeks flush. Marco stood up and headed into the kitchen. He had finished filling up two cups at the sink when he turned and almost bumped straight into Jean. Jean took one of the glasses from Marco’s hand and downed it.

Jean turned and marched back to the table. Marco stood feeling as though he couldn’t breathe. He collected himself and walked back into the dining room. 

Marco hesitantly quizzed Jean on how much he understood in Biology. It was minimal, very minimal. Marco was hardly sure where to start. So he started from the beginning. Marco quickly realised that going through two years worth of content in a month was going to be difficult, and that was only for one subject. Jean had sat, mostly in silence, for an hour as he listened to Marco teach him.

“You got any food?” Jean asked, turning his body towards Marco as he spoke, lightly brushing against him. 

Marco cleared his throat, “Yeah, we have left over curry if you want some.” Jean nodded and the two boys headed back towards the kitchen. Marco opened the door, interrupting his parents as they shared a kiss by the kettle. Mr and Mrs Bodt pulled away, smiling welcomingly at the new face.

“Mum, Dad, this is Jean.” Marco said tentatively. 

“Lovely to meet you Jean, I’m Isabella and this is Tony.” Marco was worried that Jean would be rude to his parents, but he was surprised to watch Jean transform into a polite young man.

“Good evening Mr and Mrs Bodt.” Jean stretched out his hand to the pair, Mr Bodt shook it but Mrs Bodt batted it aside and pulled the scrawny boy in for a hug. Jean pulled away, looking almost bashful. 

“Marco was saying he’s going to be tutoring you over the holiday.” Mr Bodt started, “So it appears you’ll be around a lot more often. Please make yourself at home.” Jean thanked him, Marco left his parents and Jean to small talk, preparing the leftovers for Jean.

“You’re in for a treat.” Mr Bodt said, nodding towards the curry. “Isabella’s an amazing cook. One day her and Marco may even be as good as me.” Jean and Marco laughed as Mrs Bodt elbowed him in the ribs. Marco led Jean out the room.

Marco watched with a mixture of shock and awe as Jean devoured the leftovers. When he was finished he leant back in his chair and smiled for the first time since coming over. Marco’s stomach flipped. 

“Thanks. It’s late, I’ll let you sleep.” Jean pushed himself up. Marco followed him to the door. 

“Jean?” Marco asked timidly, Jean didn’t reply as he stuffed his feet into his trainers. “You’ll come to school tomorrow right? I think it would help a lot if you come in, just for this last week.” 

“Oh love, are you leaving?” Mrs Bodt asked, standing in the kitchen doorway. 

“Yes. Thank you so much for having me.”

“Do you have a car?” She questioned.

“Yes. I ran here though.”

“Okay, Marco you’re driving him home.”

“That’s really not necessary.”

“I insist, he’s a safe driver you’ll be okay.”

“No really, I would prefer to walk.”

Mrs Bodt sighed, her hands on her hips. She tapped her foot debating what to do. “Fine… But you are taking a coat and scarf.”

“I’ll be ok-”

“You are taking a coat and scarf.” Mrs Bodt said firmly, she looked at Marco. He grabbed his own coat and scarf from his hook and held it out to Jean. He eyed Marco up and down before reluctantly taking the coat.

“Keep the scarf.” Jean said, back to his abrasive tone.

Jean was almost out the door when Mrs Bodt pulled a black beanie over his two-toned hair. She gave him another hug and told him to get back safe. Jean thanked her again. Marco watched as Jean walked down the street.

Mrs Boldt wrapped her arm around her son and gave him a squeeze. “He’s nice. You should’ve brought him here before.” Marco smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “Goodnight my love.”

“Night Mum.” Marco said, going to clear away his workbooks before heading to take a shower and go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two was written mostly sober, but still isn't edited.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco held his breath, watching the door as Dr Vithaldas called out the register. The room was even colder than usual, having given his coat to Jean the night before he’d tried to layer up on sweaters but clearly two was not enough. Not that that mattered. Marco waited apprehensively for Jean to arrive. Armin could sense how tense his friend was, and smiled sympathetically when the bell rang.

“What happened with Dr Vithaldas yesterday?” The blonde boy asked.

“She asked me to tutor Jean?”

“Jean?” Armin spluttered in shock. Marco nodded, “God, I thought Eren was challenging.” The two boys laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah he came over last night, mum likes him.” Armin’s eyes widened.

“What was it like?” The other boy's interest had piqued. 

“Weird.” Marco admitted. “But good, I think I can do it.”

“Of course you can!”

The bell rang. 

Jean hadn’t showed up. 

Marco had a free first period and waited for Bertolt to finish fumbling with his belongings before the two scurried off to the library. Bertolt pried gently about Marco’s meeting with their form tutor and a little about Jean. Marco was desperately trying to concentrate on his biology homework when he jumped in shock as someone slammed their backpack onto their desk. Bertolt and Marco looked up startled to see Jean’s cold eyes glaring back, he slumped down in the seat next to Marco. 

Marco could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. “M-morning Jean.” He stumbled. 

Jean grunted. “Hi Bert, Marco.” He finally acknowledged. Bertolt smiled, his cheeks a light pink.

“Have you done this week’s biology homework?” 

“No. That’s why I’m here.”

“Okay.” Marco waited patiently for Jean to pull out his barely used work book. The freckled boy was quick to start helping Jean. They were finished in ample time before their next class. 

Jean pulled out his phone whilst Marco got on with his notes. Marco and Bertolt gingerly exchanged quips, mindful to not irritate their study guest. 

The bell rang. Surprisingly, Jean waited for the other two boys to pack up and the three headed to class together. Jean took his seat next to Reiner, two rows behind Marco and Bertolt.

Class consisted of a quick end of topic quiz, homework reviewing and essay prep. Marco had done well, not as well as Bertolt, but well. When class ended Jean dropped his test onto Marco’s desk. 

4/10

Jean was gone before Marco could say anything. It was almost half, that was okay.

Marco had Maths next. Mr Ackerman seemed more anal than usual, he had made Eren and Connie sit in on the advanced class most likely to embarrass them. Marco was thankful for the bell when it finally rang.

He had no more lessons left for the day and was ready to go home and have a nap until he felt emotionally healed from the damage his Maths teacher had done. He walked out across the car park, after he’d left the gates he saw Jean leant against the wall, smoking. He was wearing Marco’s coat. 

Jean snubbed out what was left of his cigarette on the bricks. “I’ll give you a ride.” He said. Marco blushed.

“It’s really okay, I’ll walk.”

Jean laughed and began to walk off, Marco didn’t move. “Come on.” Jean barked over his shoulder. Marco apprehensively followed Jean to a car that he could practically hear his mum calling a ‘death trap’. “You have to get in this way.” Jean snapped, holding open the driver’s side door. Marco gulped and did as he was told, making a fool of himself as he toppled over the gear stick. 

Jean didn’t bother trying to hide the smirk on his face as he swung himself into the driver’s seat.

“You can tutor me today, right?” 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I can.” Marco replied, there went his plans to have a nap.

The car jerked out of the car park, music was on but Marco didn’t know the band, he quietly gave Jean directions to his house. The car was shit, but the heating worked and Marco couldn’t help but be thankful for that. 

They pulled up to Marco’s empty house and piled out of the one working car door. Marco let Jean in and watched him kick his shoes onto the pile, noticing how naturally they blended in with the rest. Jean took off Marco’s coat and handed it back to him. Marco hung it on his hook.

“Hats in the pocket.”

“Okay. Great… Can I make you some lunch?” Jean nodded. Marco whipped up a quick pasta dish and the boys sat eating in silence before beginning to work on their homework. Jean made him so nervous. He wasn’t sure what it was about him, he still scared him a little bit but Marco had really enjoyed Jean’s sudden attention. Marco was halfway through making Jean repeat their earlier biology quiz when the younger Bodt’s stormed into the house. 

“Hi love!” Marco heard his mum call from the hallway, over the voices of his squabbling siblings. The door to the living room burst open and a suddenly bashful set of twins stood, gawking at the stranger sat with their big brother. 

“Marco...?” Leo mumbled, slowly walked to hide behind Marco’s chair. 

“This is Jean. He’s my friend from school. Do you want to say hello?” Leo shook his head and clung onto Marco’s arm. Marco laughed lightly. Elena did not hesitate to introduce herself.

“Hi. Why are you here?”

“Elena, don’t be rude to our guest.” Mrs Bodt chastised from the hallway, walking in and greeting Jean warmly. “These are my darlings, Leonardo and Elena. Gracie’s at her friends but I’m sure you’ll meet her soon.”

“How are you today?” Jean asked politely.

“Very good thank you, rushed off my feet at work and by this lot of course.” She plucked the empty pasta bowls from the table, “How was school?”

“Good, thanks mum.” Isabella leant down and gave Marco a peck on the cheek. He blushed, only slightly embarrassed. She then did the same to Jean and Marco blushed harder. He had half a mind to hide behind the chair with Leo.

“Right, you lot: out. Let the boys work in peace. Come and have a snack.” The three children scurried after their mum.

“Sorry, it can be a bit full on here.” Marco said, rubbing the back of his neck, hoping the blush in his cheeks weren’t as visible as they felt.

“It’s nice.” Jean said, a small smile lingering on his lips. He caught Marco’s eye and tried to disguise his smile as a smirk. They sat in an awkward silence.

“Umm, do you have any siblings?” Marco asked tentatively.

“Kind of. I have a half brother Louis. He’s like 30 and lives in China now. I don’t really know him.” That was the most words Marco had ever heard come out of Jean. “How many have you got?”

“Four.” Marco smiled, “Marsaili, Gracie, Elena and Leo.” 

“Woa.”

“Yeah.” Marco giggled.

They settled back into a far more comfortable silence and resumed their studying. 

Marsaili arrived home around 4, she’d picked Gracie up from her friends on her way home and the two girls came in ogling at Jean from the doorway. Gracie was blushing almost as much as Marco and it wasn’t long before the sisters ran upstairs giggling and gossiping about their brother’s friend. 

“They really are a lot.” Marco laughed. “You’re welcome to stay for dinner, but you do have to be willing to deal with them.” He was hoping Jean would say yes. He didn’t.

“Thanks. I can’t, I have to go by 5. Can you help out again Thursday?”

“Yeah, of course.” Marco couldn’t help but be a little disappointed.

“When do you eat dinner?”

“6:30ish.”

“Okay. I’ll be here by 6 on Thursday.” Marco smiled, Jean didn’t reach his gaze. “Can we do another bio test?” 

Marco read out ten questions, covering the content the boys had been going over all afternoon. Jean got 8/10, he couldn’t hold back his own smile. 

“Hell yeah!” Marco encouraged, smiling back at the prickly boy. Marco began to go over the two questions Jean had got wrong, as he was doing so he felt Jean’s hand resting on the back of his chair. Their faces were just inches apart, Marco could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He tried hard to focus on what he was saying to Jean, but he was stuttering far more than usual. When Marco had finished explaining each concept, Jean leant back in his chair, tired from their study session. Jean bit his lip as he checked the time on his phone. He let out a small hiss and stood up to leave. 

“Thanks.” He said, meeting Marco’s gaze again, a rare occasion that afternoon. 

“I-It’s okay.” Marco was blushing again, he wasn’t sure why. “You’ll be in school again tomorrow, right?” Jean rolled his eyes before nodding hesitantly. Marco grinned. 

Jean was about to kick on his shoes when he turned and walked into the kitchen. Marco was confused but he heard Jean thank and say goodbye to his mother before returning, stuffing his feet into his busted trainers and letting himself out. Marco watched him get into his car before he had to shut the door, the cold sending shivers over his body. Marco felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him, he dragged himself upstairs to his room, desperate to have a nap before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only had 2 glasses of wine before writing this one


	4. Chapter 4

Marco’s alarm was ringing in his ears. He’d slept through the whole night. He was starving. He groaned, laying on his side for a moment before dragging himself out of bed. He was still mostly dressed in yesterday’s clothes. He had a vague memory of Elena trying to wake him up for dinner but that ploy had clearly failed. Marco rushed to beat Marsaili to the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door just as her bedroom door creaked open. He rushed his shower and quickly brushed his teeth before shuffling back to his room. He pulled on fresh underwear, some black jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, a short sleeve graphic tee and a hoodie; preparing for the chilly day ahead. Marco pulled open his curtains and was temporarily blinded by the street in front of him, coated in a thin white blanket of snow. He fixed his hair and squirted on some aftershave before finally making his way downstairs to grab some breakfast before school. He destroyed three pieces of toast and met Marsaili by the front door. The pair began the tiresome process of layering up, socks, boots, coats, scarfs, gloves and hats. If it was snowing outside, school was going to be even colder than usual. 

Marco yelled a goodbye to his mother as she wished them a good day and the oldest Bodt’s headed off for school. Marsaili’s friend joined them on the way, Marsaili attempted to distance herself from Marco to keep him from hearing her friend refer to her as ‘Marc’. Marco smiled to himself before putting his headphones in, switching on his ‘cold days’ playlist for the walk.

They arrived slightly later than usual, the classroom was half full by the time Marco got there. He scanned the room for Jean but he wasn’t there. “Morning!” Marco said breezily to Armin, pulling his headphones from his ears. 

“Morning. Did you see the new season of Death in Paradise last night?” 

Marco laughed, “No. I’ve given up with it… and I fell asleep at six last night, so no.” Armin quirked an eyebrow.

“It’s getting better again, I promise. It’ll be worth it.”

“Maybe.” Marco giggled, taking one piece of Eren’s homework. “I tutored Jean yesterday afternoon.” Marco said, trying to sound casual.

“Ooh!” Armin teased, a playful smile on his lips. “How was that?”

Marco hesitated. “Um, actually nice.” Armin grinned widely. 

“Uh-huh?”

“Umm-hmm… What did you get up to yesterday?”

“Eren, Mikasa and I went to the diner. It was really fun. Eren even drove me home, and we didn’t hit a single curb!”

“Woah, impressive.” Marco laughed. Dr Vithaldas walked in and the room quietened down. Mere seconds after she had put down her bag, Jean strolled through the door.

“Good morning Jean. Nice to see you so much this week.” Jean smirked at the tutor.

“Morning.” 

Jean didn’t look at Marco as he walked past his desk to his seat, Marco could hardly tear his eyes away. Jean looked really good today. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a large ice hockey sweater. Marco wasn’t sure what he liked so much about him, but he knew that Jean looked good. He tried hard not to glance back at the moody boy, but he couldn’t help but catch the occasional glimpse. Jean was never looking back at him.

Marco had triple Chemistry first thing. He and Bertolt headed there together, making light conversation on the way. Bertolt said Reiner was thinking about throwing a small party at the end of the week. Bertolt was nervous, Reiner wanted him to go. Bertolt didn’t drink and didn’t like parties. But he did like Reiner. To Marco it seemed obvious that Bertolt should go, but Bertolt was not so easily convinced.

Organic chemistry was easy to understand for Marco. The lessons flew by, before Marco knew it he was sandwiched between Eren and Mikasa, devouring the leftovers from the dinner he’d missed last night. Reiner was chatting loudly about his party plans; Marco had automatically assumed he was not invited, he’d never been invited to a real party before, only sleepovers at the Jaeger’s with the five others sat at his lunch table. However, Marco was quickly informed that he was going, and not-so-subtly that Jean was going too. Marco blushed, not sure why his friends thought that Jean’s presence would convince him to go to the party. Reiner’s parents were away for the weekend, his older brother had been left in charge but it hadn’t taken much for Reiner to convince him to throw a party. “You guys can all stay over of course, you three,” Reiner gestured to Armin, Eren and Mikasa, “Can have my parents room, there’s a sofa in there too. Marco, you can have the spare room.” He turned to face Bertolt, “Bert it’s up to you if you stay with Marco… but you can always stay in my room.” The table of friends erupted into laughter at Reiner’s brashness and Bertolt’s embarrassment.   
Marco had a free after lunch, so he and Bertolt headed to the library as usual. Mikasa and Eren joined them. Over the next hour, Marco became acutely aware of why Armin was constantly doing Eren’s work for him. He did nothing. Marco had written five pages of notes by the time the bell rang, Eren had only succeeded in carving his name into the desk and being viciously told off by Mikasa. Bertolt was too nervous to discuss what had happened at lunch with Eren or Mikasa, but Eren was quick to fill any silence with loud whispers about Marvel movies. 

Mikasa stood up the second the bell rang, and towed the trio of boys off to Maths class. There was no chance of feet dragging when Mikasa was around.

Connie and Eren were still being forced to sit in on the advanced class. Mr Ackerman marched back and forth across the front of the room as he aggressively explained the complex methodology scrawled across the board. Eren raised his hand to ask a question, it was poignantly ignored. Mr Ackerman then handed out thick workbooks to the group, leaving the majority of students to it as he focused his attention on Eren and Connie. Marco tried to tune out the quiet but vicious arguing occurring between his friend and his substitute Maths teacher, but it became increasingly difficult as their voices raised. Levi dismissed them ten minutes early, in a fiery rage caused by the equally testy Eren Jaeger. 

Marco bustled out the front gates, shifting on his feet as he waited for his sister to arrive. He could hardly feel his toes by the time Marsaili finally arrived, she played it cool in front of her friends, striding past Marco. Marco rolled his eyes and trotted off after her, music playing softly in his ears. 

He was happy to be home, curled up on the sofa with Leo and Elena under a thick blanket, watching Paw Patrol. His mum had made them all hot chocolates, trying to warm up her children from long days of freezing schools or snowman building. 

“No Jean tonight?” Mrs Bodt teased from her spot, snuggled in the arm chair. 

“Not tonight.” Marco confirmed. “I invited him for dinner tomorrow though. He’ll be here for six.” Mrs Bodt smiled.

“Wonderful! He’s such a lovely boy.” She left an intention pause before saying, “Handsome too.” Marco felt a light prickle in his face as he began to blush.

“Sure. I-er, I guess.” 

“Gracie thinks he’s gorgeous!” 

“Mum shut up.” Groaned the middle child, rolling over on the carpet to glare at her mother. “He is fit though.”

“He is fit.” Mumbled Leo, repeating what his older sister said, oblivious to the words’ meaning. Marco snorted with laughter.

Wednesday’s were Marco’s night to cook dinner, but it took him a lot of will power to drag himself from his cosy spot on the sofa. He was far too lazy to make something fancy so he kept to cosy, comfort food: bangers and mash. He whipped the meal up within half an hour, dragging Marsaili away from her video games to make her set the table. 

Dinner went down exceptionally well, especially when Mr Bodt arrived halfway through, sent home early from work due to worries over transport disruptions. Marco could hardly remember the last time his dad had eaten dinner with them on a weekday. Evenings like these were Marco’s favourite. Over dessert; fruit salad, Marco and Gracie joked about Marsaili’s constant mentioning of her friend Cressey. Even the twins joined in with ‘oohs’ as Marsaili blushed and told them all to shut up. When everyone had finished Marsaili dashed back upstairs, away from her teasing family members. Gracie did the washing up whilst Marco took the twins upstairs for a bath to allow his parents some peace and quiet. 

It was only nine by the time the twins had settled in to sleep, Marco asked Marsaili for a turn on the family computer. She reluctantly agreed and Marco logged into his Discord to play CS:GO with the usual group: Bertolt, Armin, Mikasa and Eren. Eren screamed like a banshee and no matter how hard the boys tried, Mikasa always got the most kills. He tried not to react to his friends’ occasional mention of Jean, as he could tell without needing to look, that Marsaili was standing over his shoulder. Marco was kicked out of his sisters’ room at ten so that they could go to sleep. He said goodnight to his friends, made himself a cup of decaf tea and headed to bed early.


	5. Chapter 5

Marco was happy to sleep in that morning. He was briefly awoken by his noisy siblings, but fell swiftly asleep again until 10. The house was veiled in a rare, peaceful silence. He was slow to pull himself into the shower before shuffling downstairs to make himself a cup of tea. As the kettle boiled, Marco’s mind wandered to the boy that had occupied most of his time this week. He smiled to himself, hardly able to believe the fact that he was excited to see him later, to have him over for dinner. Marco felt ridiculous, Jean had barely spoken a word to him, and here he was unable to keep him off his brain. He flipped through his dad’s newspaper, sipping on his tea. He was jolted from his calm state by a loud banging at the front door, he rushed to answer it. Jean stood in front of him, looking pissed. 

“Why the fuck are you at home?” He snapped angrily, barging past Marco who was blocking the door, entirely overwhelmed. 

“Er, I-I don’t have class until one.” 

“I fucking showed up for you, and you weren’t even fucking there. You asshole.” Jean seemed extremely angry, Marco wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Woa, I’m sorry. I didn’t think to tell you I don’t have class Thursday mornings.” Marco mumbled, still confused by just how angry Jean was. He didn’t even think Jean cared if he was there or not. “I really am sorry.” Jean huffed, kicking off his shoes. Marco couldn’t help a small smile quirking across his lips.

“What’s so funny?” Jean snarled. 

“Oh nothing, just you’re making yourself at home. It’s nice.” Jean rolled his eyes and marched off toward the kitchen, Marco at his heels. “Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee.”

“Okay, how’d you take it.”

“Black.” Marco smiled again, of course that’s how Jean had coffee. 

The boys sat together slowly sipping their hot drinks. Marco decided to attempt conversation, “You’re still coming for tutoring tonight right? And dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“Great! Mum’s making pizza, she feels the need to shove the fact that we’re Italian down all of our guests’ throats.” Marco chuckled lightly, Jean even managed a small smile. “Are you supposed to be in a lesson right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“No point going unless you’re there. Stops me feeling guilty about disappointing you.” Marco felt butterflies fill his stomach.

“You can’t just skip school because I’m not there. It’s you that will miss out.”

“Yeah well, I don’t think that matters.”

“It does!” That sounded harsher than Marco wanted it to. Jean looked a bit taken aback. “I mean, I need you to hold up your side of learning, otherwise there’s no way you’ll pass.”

Jean snorted angrily, taking a large gulp of coffee. 

“Can I have some food?”

“Uh, yeah… What can I get you?” Marco replied, trying to shake off their small spat. 

“Don’t care.”

“Sandwiches alright?”

“Whatever.”

Marco finished the last of his tea before fixing him and his grumpy guest some lunch. 

Once the boys had finished eating, and Marco had washed up, Jean offered Marco a lift to school. He gladly accepted, he’d been dreading the icy walk.

Marco ran upstairs to pack his bag, he was just double checking he had his Biology homework when he was startled by Jean, the boy stood in the doorway inspecting Marco’s bedroom. Marco felt embarrassed. 

“Nice room.” 

“Th-thanks.” Marco picked up the small pile of yesterday’s clothing and dropped them into the dirty basket, regretting that he hadn’t cleaned up the night before.

“God, you read a lot.” Jean’s voice veiled in a small layer of disgust, eyeing the books crammed onto the shelf. 

“Yeah.” Marco laughed awkwardly. “I can only use the computer when Marsaili’s not hogging it. And there’s only so much of Paw Patrol I can stomach with Leo and Elena.” Jean smirked. “I-I’m ready to go.”

“Ummhmm.” 

They reached school at five to one, Marco felt extremely stressed and almost fell out of the driver’s seat. Jean grabbed his arm to steady him but that seemed to make Marco even less stable. He regained his composure and tried to hurry Jean along to Biology. 

Marco could feel everyones’ eyes on them as they walked in together. He gulped. Jean strutted off to sit with Reiner, and Marco scurried towards Bertolt. He’d almost been late to class, that never happened. Somehow he’d lost track of time with Jean, and the other boy’s near-deadly driving only just got them there on time. 

Maths was straight after Biology and Bertolt was quick to cart his shorter freckled friend towards the devil’s lair. 

“Jean showed up at my house earlier.” Marco said between breaths as he tried to keep up with Bertolt’s long strides. 

“Oh, really? Why? I thought you’d said he wasn’t going to yours until dinner?” 

“He wasn’t supposed to. He just showed up. He was angry that I wasn’t at school.”

Bertolt let out a small, “Hmm…” 

Mikasa, Armin and Eren had joined their ranks, pacing towards the Maths classroom. 

“I hope that fucking asshole gives us a break today. We only have one more day before holiday.” Eren said grumpily.

“He won’t do that.” Mikasa replied, curtly, “Every minute that we have left is valuable. You should be inspired by his strict work ethic, Eren.”

“Hrmpfh. I just want it to be tomorrow, I can’t fucking wait for Reiner’s.” Eren groaned

“Me neither! It’s such a good way to say goodbye before Christmas.” Armin said cheerily. 

“I’m helping him get booze tonight!” The feisty brunette bragged, finally seeing the positive side. 

“You’ll never get served.” Mikasa stated matter of factly.

“I sure will, Reiner said I can borrow Bert’s ID.”

“Huh?” Bertolt murmured, “Umm, okay.”

“Bertolt don’t let him bully you.” Mikasa was starting to sound exasperated.

“I’m not bullying him!”

“Eren Jaeger!” The group stopped in their tracks. “Get in here and sit down.” Eren groaned loudly, that was all it took for Mr Ackerman to burst out the room, grab Eren by the hair and pull him back to his seat. “Detention. After school.”

“No! What?”

“Shut up Jaeger.”

“I can’t tonight!”

“Shut up, brat. Else you’ll be here tomorrow too.”

Levi’s outburst set the tone for the rest of class, Marco felt exhausted.

The bell rang and everyone but Eren and Mr Ackerman left the room. 

Marco trudged towards the front gates, spotting Marsaili and her blonde friend waiting for him.

“I’ll catch you later, Marc.”

“B-Bye Cressey!” Marsaili blushed bright red as she stuttered her goodbye. 

Marco waited until they were around the corner before teasing his younger sister about her lack of composure around the girl she so obviously had a crush on. “Shut up! I bet you won’t be acting so tough when Jean’s over!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Marco laughed.

“You know what it means.” She replied cheekily, sliding ahead along the icy path.

They threw lighthearted insults back and forth until they finally made it home.

Mrs Bolt had made them both hot chocolates for when they arrived, Marsaili dropped her outer layers of clothing onto the floor before bolting to the kitchen. Marco helped his mum clean up after Marsaili, before neatly hanging his own coat up on his hook. He told his mum about his lessons as he nursed the hot chocolate, leaning over the island unit. 

“How was work?”

“Oh you know, mad as ever. Hanji was a total nut, as per usual. She almost blew up the staff room with her new ‘extra instant’ coffee recipe, how they let her into a primary school is beyond me. She’s completely deranged.” Marco couldn’t help but chuckle at his mum’s bewildered expression. “She did offer to pay for a round at the Christmas party though! With tactics like that I can’t hold a grudge.” 

Marco finished his drink and went to start his homework before dinner. Levi had set an unreasonable amount of work to do over night and if he was tutoring Jean, he needed to make sure he’d finish it in time. Gracie came to sit with him to do some homework, chomping on some carrot sticks. 

“When’s Jean coming over?” She asked after gently kicking Marco’s seat.

“Uhh, about six, I think.” 

“Are you going to be teaching him the whole time?”

“Well, we’re having dinner first-”

“And after? Then what?”

“Umm, yeah tutoring. Why?”

“I thought he might want to watch a movie with us.”

Marco smiled at his younger sister, “I’m sure he would. Just not tonight, I’ve got to make sure he’s done all his work for tomorrow.” Gracie looked disappointed, “But I can ask him if he’d like to next week? He’ll probably say no, though.”

“Please, please, please.” She begged, Marco laughed and nodded.

“Do your work.”

Shortly after, Jean was knocking on the door. “I’ll get it!” Yelled Gracie, beating Marco to swing the door wide open. Jean was there, once again in running gear. “Hi!”

“Hi Gracie, how you doing?” Jean was smiling, properly smiling.

“Good. Are you cold?” He chucked a little.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I’ll go get you one of Marco’s jumpers.”

“Okay.” Jean walked in and shut the door, he looked up at Marco, “Hi.”

“Hi, did you bring your-?” Jean swung his rucksack off his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

Gracie came charging back downstairs and shoved Marco’s favourite jumper into Jean’s hands. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” She giggled. “I’m doing homework with you guys before dinner.” She waited for Jean to pull on the jumper before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the dining room.

Marco followed, glad that Jean was in a better mood than this morning. 

“Welcome my love.” Mrs Bodt yelled from the kitchen, “Dinner will be half an hour.” 

“Thanks Mrs Bodt.” 

“Okay, did Mr Ackerman set you work today?”

“Uh, yeah. Sasha gave me it after Biology.”

“Great. Shall we work on that first?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m doing Maths too.” Gracie perked up.

“What have you got today?” Marco asked her sweetly.

“Long division.”

“You understand it?” 

“Uh-huh, of course I do. I’m not stupid.” Marco laughed at her attitude. 

Jean pulled out a pile of worksheets that almost matched Marco’s. “He’s such an as-” Jean stopped himself, “as-pecially rude person.” Marco grinned. “Shut up. Help me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Marco helped Jean put away his things before Marsaili set the table. Everyone’s stomachs were rumbling. Marco popped upstairs to fetch the twins. “Dinner time. Leo, Elena.” The twins looked up from their Lego and pouted in unison. “Jean’s here too.” Their faces remained in a pout, “And it’s pizza.” The little ones jumped up off the floor and raced down the stairs with Marco. 

“Say hi to Jean kids.” Mrs Bodt said as she began to serve up the pizza.

“Hello.” Elena said, plopping down next to the skinny boy.

“H-Hi.” Mumbled Leo, clinging to Marco. 

It wasn’t long before they were all stuffing their faces. 

“How long have you been friends with Marco?” Elena asked, in a rude way that only five year olds can. 

“Uh, not that long. How about you?” That was the first time Marco had heard Jean joke.

“I’m not his friend, silly, I’m his sister.” She giggled. 

“You never hang out with him at school.” Marsaili chirped. “Well, not until this week. Liv and Sam won’t shut up about it.”

“Marsaili, shush.” Mrs Bodt hissed. She cleared her throat, “What are you plans for after summer?” She asked Jean, changing the subject to something Marco was much more uncomfortable with.

“I’ll start working full time at my job.”

“Oh lovely, what do you do?”

“I work in a tattoo shop.”

“That is so cool!” Marsaili squeaked. “Why are you hanging out with Marco?”

“Shhh.” Marco laughed. “It is really cool though.”

“Is that what you want to be?” Mrs Bodt asked sincerely.

“Maybe. I think so. At least for now.”

“Would you want a shop of your own in the future?” She put down the slice of pizza she’d been eating to listen to their guest intently.

“Yeah, I really would. No one’s really asked me before. I have to get a lot better first.”

“Practise makes perfect. You better not practise on my baby though.” Jean snickered.

“Muuum!” Marco groaned, blushing. 

“Do you take art?”

“Yeah. I thought Maths would help with more complex dimensions and things and Biology just made sense.”

“Smart boy.” Mrs Bodt smiled. “Our Marco wants to be a vet.”

“Yeah?” He glanced over to Marco.

“I’ve always wanted to be one. I worked in a vets all summer, it was really cool.” Marco gushed. He blushed the second he stopped talking, he wondered if Jean thought that was lame.

“That’s fu- reaking awesome dude. You’re smarter than I thought.” Marco blushed a deeper shade of pink. The rest of dinner passed with light conversation. Marco caught himself glancing up at Jean, occasionally meeting his eye before looking away again, embarrassed. 

Gracie and Marsaili cleaned up and Mrs Bodt took the twins up for their bath. Marco was left with Jean again. He liked when Jean was friendly with his family. He also liked when Jean was nice to him, and when he wasn’t. 

“More Maths?” Marco finally stated, breaking the silence.

“Sure.” Jean grabbed his bag and sat back down, right next to Marco. Marco gulped. They’d just got into the swing of things when Marco’s phone buzzed on the table.

Bertolt: Hi Marco, would you like to come to mine before Reiner’s tomorrow?. Bertolt (^.^)

Marco quickly replied ‘yes please’ before turning his attention back to Jean. They resumed working for about thirty seconds before Jean spoke. “You’re going tomorrow, huh?” It sounded so blunt that Marco couldn’t help but feel hurt. Jean didn’t think he belonged there.

“Uh, I mean, I haven’t asked my mum yet…” Marco trailed off, frowning and looking down at his hands as they rested in his lap.

Jean twiddled with the pen in his hand. He sighed and pushed himself up. Marco didn’t ask where he was going. He heard his footsteps ascend the stairs. Marco put his head in his hands, Jean’s tone had cut through him. He really didn’t think much of Marco at all, did he?

“She said it’s cool.” Jean snapped from the doorway.

“Huh?”

“Your mum. She said you can go. Reiner told me you’re taking my usual room. So I told her you were staying.”

“Oh.” Marco was confused. “I could’ve asked her.”

“I wanted to.” Jean sat back down. Marco’s stomach tied itself into knots. Jean started working again. Marco sat still, dumbfounded.

After about ten minutes, Marco excused himself to go make himself a tea and Jean a coffee. Decaf, of course. 

He drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for the kettle to boil. What did Jean want from him? Did he want to be friends or not? Did he want him at the party or not? The worry in his gut began to make his stomach hurt. Everyone else Marco knew was straight forward, but Jean was confusing. 

He brought the drinks back to the dining table. “Thanks.” Jean replied, barely looking up. Marco’s breath hitched, why did he like how good Jean looked in his jumper?

“So… Schedule wise? Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays best for you every week? I’m pretty flexible, especially without school over the holidays. I usually see Bertolt and Armin on Fridays and I have to take the twins swimming most weekends. But, apart from that, I’m free all the time.”

“Yeah those days are fine. I work most of the weekend and Wednesday evening.”

“Okay, great.” Marco smiled. “Oh! Also, Gracie wanted to ask you to come and watch a movie with her, well, us sometime next week. You can say no, obviously. You probably don’t want to… Forget I asked.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Okay, thank you. She just seemed excited.”

“Can you help me with this question.”

“Er, yeah.”

It was almost eleven when Jean stated that he was ready to leave. Marco had yawned madly for an hour, desperately trying to hint at how tired he was. 

“Please take my coat. My mum will be mad if I let you go without one.”

Jean sighed, “Can’t I just keep this on?”

“Yes, but th-that’s my favourite.” Marco mumbled.

“Good.” Jean snorted, he fished about in Marco’s coat pocket and pulled out the beanie he’d been made to wear the other day. “See you tomorrow Freckles.”

“B-bye.”


	7. Chapter 7

The school was busy with excitement for the upcoming holiday, Kirsty had made the whole class gingerbread and Mikasa, Eren and Armin had made their way through the room, delivering Christmas cards. Marco needed to talk to Armin and Bertolt about the conversations he’d had with Jean the night before, but that may have to wait until that evening. Armin’s christmas dress stopped just above his knees, Marco couldn’t imagine how cold he was. Mikasa had an elf hat on her head, that she looked hugely displeased by and Eren was stuffed into an elf costume that was two sizes too small, showing off his physique. It was hard to tell who’d chosen Eren’s outfit, himself or Armin.

“Merry Christmas.” The three said, out of sync. Armin placed a card on his desk, a huge grin on his face. “I can’t believe your mums letting you come tonight!” Eren said excitedly, “She’s usually worried about her baby being out past nine.”

“Eren, shut up.” Mikasa snapped. “Mum just doesn’t act like that with you because I’m her favourite.” Armin laughed loudly.

“How did you know?” Marco asked, confused. He’d only told Bertolt and he was far too preoccupied with Santa, aka Reiner in a shabby Santa costume and fake beard.

“Reiner, obviously. He texted me last night. Jean said you’re going.” Eren blurted out, Marco knew the last sentence was a jab, it made him blush.

“Leave him alone.” Mikasa scolded, dragging Eren to the next desk. 

Marco had been so distracted by the trio that he only just realised that Jean was in the room. He was wearing Marco’s jumper. Marco’s heart rushed. The way his toes had curled when he’d seen Jean in his jumper again. He knew. This was a crush. A crush! On Jean. He’d only properly talked to him on Monday. Was that all it took for Marco’s fickle heart? He hadn’t had a crush since primary school. His hands became instantly clammy.

“Good morning everyone!” Dr Vithaldas greeted as she walked into the room, beaming at the effort everyone had put into getting the Christmas spirit. 

“Good morning.” The class called back, it really was like being back in primary school. Marco smiled to himself. 

“Ooh gingerbread! Thank you Kirsty.”

“It’s okay. Alison, I mean my mum did most of it.” Dr Vithaldas chuckled warmly at her response.

“Fabulous, well thank her too. Now, the register.” She began to list off the names, everyone was in attendance for once. “What a nice surprise, a Christmas miracle if you will.” The room of students winced at her terrible joke. The bell rang. “Oh, Marco! Can I speak to you quickly?” His classmates filed out the room, Marco stayed seated. Once the room was clear Dr Vithaldas walked over. “I just wanted to thank you quickly for agreeing to help Jean. He’s attended all but one class this week. That’s practically unprecedented for him. I have a feeling that you are responsible, so I just want you to know that it is sincerely appreciated.” Marco was already blushing.

“No-no worries. It’s already been fun.” His tutor smiled softly.

“That is lovely. I’ll be checking my emails regularly over the holidays so please don’t hesitate to ask me if you have any queries or need any teaching techniques. I have complete faith in you but know the option is always there. That’s all. Thank you again, and if I don’t see you before the end of the day have a great holiday.”

“Thank you so much Miss. Have a great break!” Marco grabbed his bag and headed out the room. Bertolt was stood waiting for him by the door.

“You okay?” Bertolt asked timidly.

“Yes.” Marco beamed, “She was just thanking me for helping Jean out. It was really nice.”

“Awhhh. She’s so nice.” Bertolt cooed.

“Honestly. Where’s Reiner?”

“Off terrorising his P.E. group I believe.” Bertolt said, laughing quietly. “He does look funny in that outfit. I don’t know where he and Eren found them but they must have been in the kids’ section.”

“I think they should wear them all the time.” Marco giggled. The pair headed towards the library. Once they were settled, Marco started asking about the party, “Are you excited for later?”

“I think so. I hope it’s nice. I don’t really know what to expect.”

“You’ve been to a few of Reiner’s parties before, right?”

“Yeah… But not like this. I’ve been a few times but now I’m invited, invited.” Bertolt gulped. “I’m glad you’re coming to mine before, otherwise I might chicken out.”

“I bet it’ll be really fun.” Marco reassured, “If you get overwhelmed you’ll have me and Armin there. And we can leave at any time. He doesn’t live too far away from Armin’s house so that’s our emergency plan. But I don’t think you’ll need it. Reiner really likes you. And I think you really like him?” Bertolt nodded hesitantly, “Then it will definitely be fun. You might even kiss.”

“Don’t!” Bertolt hushed, blushing bright red. “What about you? Are you excited?”

“Very subtle subject change.”

Bertolt turned up his nose, “Are you?”

“Yes. I really am. I didn’t know what to wear though. I brought some tops but I might need to borrow something. I was going to wear my favourite jumper but-”

“But Jean’s wearing it.” Bertolt murmured. It was Marco’s turn to nod. “Why?”

“Gracie gave it to him last night, when he came for dinner, I mean… when he came for tutoring.” Marco wasn’t the slightest bit slick. “He was the one that asked my mum if I could go.”

“Reiner said.” Bertolt added, quietly. 

“I don’t know why though. He asked me if I was going and sounded like he really didn’t want me there.”

“I think Jean always sounds like that. At least, Reiner always says that.” 

“Maybe.” Marco sighed.

Marco took out his Chemistry book and the two boys went over their homework together, making sure they both had the right answers. Bertolt helped Marco with the two hardest questions, finally causing the concept to click in his mind. 

The bell rang and they headed off to their last Chemistry class of the term. It was a Christmas themed practical. Lots of bunsen burners and burning things to make red and green flames, and finally the important Chemistry behind cinnamon mug cakes. By the end of the lesson, the class was all hopped up on sugar. 

Marco’s sugar high came to a swift and brutal end as he walked towards Mr Ackerman’s classroom. He was grateful for the Christmas break, especially because it meant having a temporary discontinuation of Levi’s lessons. Marco was surprised to see that even he had managed to put on a Christmas bow tie. 

“Nice bowtie.” Eren snickered as he walked in. “Your girlfriend make you wear it?”

“Shut up brat. And for your information, no. My friend Hanji made me wear it. To make me more approachable.” Everyone held back their laughs. Well, everyone but Eren. “Clearly it works because otherwise you wouldn’t think you could get away with that attitude. Detention over lunch.” Eren gawked. 

“Really?”

“Don’t make me make you miss that party you wouldn’t shut up about.” Eren zipped his lips. “Lets begin. Everyone, take out your homework.”

Marco was pleased for the lesson to end, but for Levi it had been a fairly tame hour. Once again, everyone but Eren left the room. They headed towards the cafeteria. Reiner was already sitting there, food stuck in his fake beard. Bertolt instantly went to help him take it off but Reiner batted his hands away, “Stop! It makes me manly. I’ll eat those crumbs later.”

“You’re disgusting.” Mikasa snapped, her and Armin walked off to get in the queue, Marco sat down with the couple and took out his lunch. 

“Share.” Reiner pled, “Please.” He was staring straight at Marco, pouting dramatically. “Anything for your mum’s pizza. Bert gave me left over once, it’s like crack. I need it. Please.” Marco handed over one of the precious slices. “I’ll put in a good word for you, with Jean.” He smirked before devouring the slice. Marco was bright red. “I’m joking.” Reiner reassured, “Unless you want me too.” Bertolt elbowed the blonde man gently. Marco tucked in trying to finish before Armin could appear to steal a slice too, he failed. The blonde Mrs Claus dug into the tupperware.

“Can we start ordering these from your mum?” Armin asked, nibbling on his piece.

“If you asked, she’d definitely make enough for you all.”

“Please!” The table of friends squawked. Marco chuckled and nodded.

“Eren’s got shit luck with Levi doesn’t he.” Reiner said, finally noticing Eren’s missing presence.

“He brings it on himself.” Mikasa admitted, “But I’m worried about him missing lunch. I’ll make sure we have a big dinner before tonight.”

“Don’t want him more drunk, he’ll be even more annoying.” Reiner joked, Mikasa glared back. Reiner looked past the new enemy he’d made, “Hey, Annie!” Everyone turned to look at the most intimidating girl in school, “You good for tonight?”

“Yes Reiner, stop asking me. Dumbass.” She strutted off. 

“She scares me.” Armin whispered, making Reiner chuckle loudly.

When the bell rang, Marco and Bertolt were once again off to the library. Despite Bertolt’s occasional attempts to be studious, Marco kept distracting him. He wanted to talk about the party. He was nervous and excited. It had only just really sunk it. He’d never had more than a glass of wine with his parents before. How his ancestors would be ashamed. 

“Do you think,” Marco lowered his voice as he spoke, mindful of prying ears, “That you’d sleep in Reiner’s bed or mine?” Bertolt blushed, his eyes darting around the library, no one was looking at him. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

“That’s okay. Zero pressure. But wouldn’t it be exciting?” Bert blushed brighter.

“Maybe. More scary. He’ll see me in my pyjamas.”

“Are you supposed to bring pyjamas to a party?” Marco asked, genuinely curious.

“I don’t think so. But I’m not sleeping in a bed with anyone else in my pants.” Marco chuckled.

“Good point. I didn’t bring any though, I’m still not sure if I will stay over.” 

Their attention was drawn to a small commotion by the library door. Eren had walked in with a library book four months overdue, triggering the sensors by the door. The librarian opened his bag and snatched it off him, ignoring Eren’s protests. “I was coming to give it back!”

The librarian hushed him, made him pay the £5 fee and told him to go sit down. Eren stomped over to Bertolt and Marco.

“Bitch.” He mumbled, slumping down in the chair. “I’m starving.”

“I have a breakfast bar if you’d li-”

“Thanks Bert.” Bertolt handed it over and Eren ate it in one, not wanting to risk being caught by the librarian. He’d been told off enough for one day. “Fanks.” He said again, spitting crumbs across the table. When that performance was finally over, Eren turned to Marco, “Help me with my Maths. I have Levi again next and I haven’t done it.” Marco sighed lightly, “You did Jean’s last night so I thought you’d be the person.”

“Okay, but I’m not doing it for you. You have to write the answers, I’ll just help you get there.” That was Marco putting his foot down, he saw why Armin had such a hard time.

“Deal.”

The last lesson of the day was Biology. Bertolt and Marco were sat comfortably in their seats when Reiner and Jean walked in. Reiner dropped off a candy cane for Bertolt in passing, Jean by his side. Marco eyed the boy, still wearing his jumper. Jean didn’t say a word to him, but did catch his eye and smirk. Marco’s cheeks were flushed, the moment had passed in a matter of seconds but he was completely flustered. Their biology teacher performed the classic teacher role by putting Planet Earth on the projector and leaving the room. Everyone began talking quietly over the documentary but Bertolt and Marco watched it intently. The two wannabe vets were fascinated, despite how many times they’d seen every David Attenborough doc. Marco did hear the occasional excitable comment about Reiner’s party, Christmas and New Year. 

When the hour was up, their teacher walked back in. She wished them a happy christmas and sent them off with the warning to try not to eat or drink too much. Reiner and Jean were almost straight out the door, “See you later!” Reiner called over his shoulder, much more to Bertolt than Marco. 

Marco had only seen Jean twice that day, and they hadn’t said a word to each other. He was nervous. What if he regretted asking Marco’s mum for permission for Marco to go to the party. He slowly followed Bertolt towards the car park, a new wave of anxiety running through him. The boys sat in the car with the heat on full, waiting for Armin. Bertolt’s car was nice, his dad had made sure of it. Bertolt was nervous at the best of times so his dad had made sure to get him a reliable car, that was nice of him. Marco just wished that Bertolt’s dad was equally mindful of his son’s love life. Armin finally showed up, Eren and Mikasa stood behind him. 

“Please can we get a lift home Bert, please.” Whined Eren. Bertolt gulped.

“I’ll make sure he stays quiet.” Mikasa ensured.

“Okay.” The trio piled into the back seat.

“How was French, Mikasa?” Marco asked, trying to move attention off Bertolt’s driving.

“It was good. I scored well in my test. They let us watch the Grinch too, in French.”

“Well?” Armin chuckled lightly, “How well?”

“100%.”

“Oh god, well done!” Marco congratulated. “I expect nothing less.”

“Thanks Marco.” Mikasa managed a small, sweet smile that Marco caught a brief glimpse of in the mirror. 

Marco turned the radio on quiet, filling any silences between excited chatter about the evening ahead. Mikassa made sure Eren thanked Bertolt for the lift.

“See you later!” Armin called, waving goodbye. The blonde boy nattered on about Dr Who until they pulled up to Bertolt’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters in one night lol - ofc they're not edited I might get round to it eventually


	8. Chapter 8

Bertolt’s dad had dinner on the table when the boys came through the door, “In here Bert!” he called. The three of them left their coats and bags in the poarch, sliding off their shoes and walking in. Bertolt’s dad scared Marco. Bertolt was 6’4”, but his dad made him look small. Mr Hoover raised an eyebrow at the sight of Armin in his Christmas dress.

“Good afternoon!” Armin said politely, sitting down at the breakfast bar. Mr Hoover was a chef, so despite the terrifying company, dinner at the Hoover’s was always a treat. Mushroom risotto was on the menu that evening. 

“Afternoon. I’ll be off in a minute for work. When are you home Bertolt?”

“Tomorrow, if that’s okay?”

“Be here by noon at the very latest.” His father snapped.

“Yes dad.”

“If you’re even slightly hungover, I’ll be going over to that boy’s house.”

“Okay Dad...” Bertolt hunched his shoulders, leaning over his food, trying to hide his face from his friends. 

“Remember to clean up. Don’t park on the side of the road. Don’t have more than two drinks. Where are you sleeping?”

“In the spare room.”

“Where are you two sleeping?” He asked, looking down on the two other boys.

“Uhh, sofa.” Marco lied.

“The other sofa.” Armin lied, seamlessly.

“Okay. Have a good night.”

“Thank you.” Armin replied. Bertolt didn’t seem to want to speak. 

Mr Hoover left the room and the boys finished their meals in silence, feeling relieved when they heard the front door slam shut. 

Bertolt cleared his throat before getting up and collecting everyone’s plates.

“I wish he didn’t make such nice food.” Marco joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“It’s his one redeeming quality.” Armin groaned. “I don’t think he was a fan of my dress. Which, I mean c’mon.” 

Bertolt managed a smile, as he stacked the dishwasher. “We’ve got a while before we need to leave. There are clean towels in the bathrooms if you’d like to shower?” 

“Fab.” Marco hopped up, he collected his belongings from the porch and headed upstairs towards Bertolt’s room. His house was huge, Marco had to count to the fourth door along the corridor, making sure to walk into the correct room. He walked through into the ensuite. His nerves started to build as he stood in the large shower, he had no idea how to act at a party, let alone what to wear. What was really plaguing his mind was the question of: would Jean even talk to him? 

He stepped out the shower and dried off, catching a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror. Marco had always been fairly slim but right then he felt far too soft around the edges. He wrapped himself up in his towel and padded out into Bertolt’s room. Bertolt was sat at the edge of his bed.

“Hey.” Marco said softly, “You okay?”

Bertolt sighed, “Yeah. Thank you for covering for me earlier.”

“Don’t mention it. You sure you’re okay?”

“Just a little down. But I’m gonna grab a shower and then I think I’ll start getting excited again. Have a look in my wardrobe, you can borrow anything.” 

“Thank you.” Marco smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, like his mother did when he felt low, before wandering over to his wardrobe. Marco was still pondering his choices when Armin burst in.

“What you thinking?” He asked, standing right next to Marco.

“I really don’t know. I’ve never been to a real party.”

“I’ve only been to two. And Mikasa chose what I wore… Maybe, this? With your black jeans.” Armin pulled out a white windowpane shirt with blue checkered lines, holding it up to Marco. “Yeah. This.” 

“Turn around.” Marco said, grabbing some pants from his bag. Armin huffed and dove face first into Bertolt’s comforter. Marco dressed quickly, just in time for Bertolt to walk into the room.

“You look nice.” Bertolt said, smiling. Armin lifted his head up, agreeing.

“Right Bertolt, you next and then me.” Armin ordered. He jumped up to help the tall boy find an outfit. Armin tried to convince Bertolt to wear a skirt, that attempt failed quickly and Bertolt settled on a grey henley shirt and dark blue jeans. Armin quickly stole the spotlight, whipping out various outfits. Bertolt and Marco sat and chatted as they humoured Armin’s fashion show. The final vote was split so Armin sided with Marco, a cream knitted jumper and a grey checkered tennis skirt. When Armin was satisfied with his accessories, he sprayed Bertolt and Marco with cologne and they trotted downstairs. Bertolt opened a few bottles of cider, he poured them into glasses, handing them over to his guests. Marco was nervous, but after seeing the large gulp Armin took, he relaxed and began sipping at his own drink. Marco connected his phone to the speaker and played his ‘happy daze’ playlist. Before he knew it, he’d finished his cider.

“Want another?” Bertolt asked.

“Yes please!” Armin demanded,

“Yeah, okay.” Marco agreed.

“We’ll go when you’re done.”

Marco was beginning to feel properly excited, finding Armin far more funnier than usual. He finished his first drink, faster than the last. Bertolt made them both go to the loo before they left. Marco stood in the bathroom, feeling giddy. He really hoped Jean was there. He washed his hands and walked to the door, pulling on his thick coat, and wrapping his scarf around his neck. Armin bounced over towards the other boys, refusing to wear a coat as he said it would ruin his outfit. 

They clambered into the car, Armin leaned forward from the back seat and turned on the radio. Bertolt pulled out the driveway, the three boys getting more and more excitable as they got closer to Reiner’s.

They arrived at Reiner’s at exactly half nine. They were far from the first people to arrive, but Marco had a feeling that there would be many more arriving soon. Bertolt parked in the drive, Reiner had put out cones just for him. They all got out, the taller boys trying to hide behind Armin’s petite frame as they walked towards the door. The door was open and Armin just strolled in. 

“‘Ello gorgeous.” Reiner yelled, suddenly standing behind them, his arm slung over Bertolt’s shoulder. “Come have a drink.” He pulled him towards what must be the kitchen, Armin and Marco followed after them. Mikasa and Eren were in the kitchen, Eren’s cheeks were flushed from the alcohol he’d already consumed. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans, he had what look like coke splattered over his top.

“You came!” Eren yelled, bustling over to Marco and Armin. Reiner had taken Bertolt off towards the drinks, handing him two ciders. 

“Obviously.” Armin cooed.

“You both look great.” Mikasa said, admiring Armin’s skirt. Mikasa’s short black dress looked amazing on her, especially paired with her signature red scarf. 

“Thanks.” Marco said, smiling. 

“Drinks?” Eren yelped. Armin nodded, Eren leaned back over the counter, grabbing a Smirnoff ice for Armin and a mystery spirit with coke for Marco. Marco made sure to dodge the splash as the cup came sloshing towards him.

“Thanks?” Marco said, hesitantly. He took a sip and grimiched, it tasted foul. 

“Alright, big boy?” Reiner chuckled as he smacked Marco on the back, probably much harder than he meant. Bertolt was holding a cup of clear liquid, Marco half suspected he’d gotten away with having water but after ten minutes of chatting and sipping his drink, Bertolt loosed up. Marco was reluctant to drink what Eren had given him, Mikasa noticed.

“Want something else?” She asked, Marco nodded. They split from the group and went to where the drinks were stationed, Reiner’s supply was rapidly decreasing. She took Marco’s drink and sipped. “I’ll have this. Why don’t you try…” she paused, “Peach schnapps and lemonade?”

“Uh, sure. I’ve never really had anything but wine.” Mikasa let out a light chuckle and quickly made Marco’s drink. He took a sip. “Woa. That’s way better.” He laughed, smiling at Mikasa. She nodded her head in the direction of the living room.

“I wouldn’t usually ask this,” She sighed, “But Annie’s in there. Would you come with me to talk to her? I don’t want to take Eren, they’ll probably get into fight.”

“Sure.” He followed her out into the living room. The room was a lot busier than it had been when they’d arrived. Mikasa tensed up when they got closer to Annie. Marco decided to help her out, “Hey, Annie.”

She swung around, her features softened as she saw it was Mikasa and Marco, “Hi.” 

“H-Hi.” Mikasa stammered, Marco was shocked, he didn’t know she could even get nervous.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, Mikasa just wanted to come and say that she liked your outfit.”

“Oh, really?” She raised a pierced eyebrow at Mikasa.

“Yes, I really like your jacket.” 

“Thanks.” The right side of Annie’s lip quirked into a smile.

“Marco!” Reiner boomed, Marco spun around.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” He said to Mikasa, she mouthed ‘thank you’ at him before he walked off to the kitchen.

“Marco!” Reiner and Eren cheered, “Shots!”

“Uh, no, I don’t think that’s-”

“Shots.” Snapped Eren, pushing a small cup of bright green liquid into Marco’s face.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes, Bert did two. Drink up.” Eren ordered. Marco sighed, glancing over at Bertolt and watching him take his third shot. He noticed that Reiner’s hand was resting on his friend’s lower back. 

“Okay.” Marco giggled and knocked back the drink. It was surprisingly okay, sour apple flavour. The small group cheered. Eren was quick to pour Marco another and make him down it. After two more, Marco was certainly feeling something. He went back to sipping on the drink Mikasa had made him. 

Bertolt reached out, Marco handed him his cup. Bertolt took a large swig before handing it back. “Woa, that’s nice.” He said, grinning widely. Reiner grabbed the cup off Marco, took a sip. He gave it back.

“Yeah, lets make you one of those Bert.”

“Yes please.” Reiner smirked at him, Marco saw Reiner’s hand dip into Bertolt’s back pocket as he guided him towards the drinks. 

Marco was left with Armin and Eren. “Come stand with me for a cig Armin.” Eren whined, tugging at Armin’s sleeve. 

“Mikasa will be mad.” Armin warned,

“I don’t care. Come.” He pulled at his sleeve again. “Will you be okay?” Armin asked Marco. Marco nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go.” He laughed and gently pushed Armin towards Eren. The pair ran off towards the garden. Marco leant back on the counter, trying not to overhear Reiner and Bertolt’s conversation. Reiner was speaking complete filth. He took a large gulp of his drink finishing it.

“Want another?” Marco’s eyes shot towards the voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movement we've all been waiting for!!!!

Jean was stood right in front of him. He leant over Marco, grabbing his cup. Marco then watched as Jean proceeded to shove Reiner aside. 

“He’s drinking schnapps and lemonade.” Reiner said, loud as ever. 

Jean began making his drink, he was still wearing Marco’s jumper. Marco wasn’t annoyed, just overly happy to see him. He felt less nervous than he had that afternoon. Jean walked back over, placing the drink down next to Marco. Jean leant back against the island unit, directly opposite him. 

“Nice outfit.” Jean smirked, “Bit formal.” Marco blushed, “I like it though.”

“I like yours too.” Marco replied, feeling a sudden burst of confidence. 

“Do you now?” He raised an eyebrow at him, “Drink up.” Marco did as he was told, quickly drinking the sweet concoction. “Not that fast, fucking hell. I’ll get you another.”

There were plenty of people in the room at this point, Marco tried to keep his eyes off Jean but it was a challenge. He looked away briefly and saw Reiner pulling Bertolt towards the living room, presumably to dance. 

“Take it slow this time, huh?” Jean said, laughing gently. 

“Ummhmm.” Jean went back to his spot, Marco watched him look him up and down. He felt hot. Jean had his own drink in his hand. 

“I’d have thought you’d be in bed by now.” Jean snarked. 

“Can’t take a break from babysitting Bertolt and Armin.” Marco joked. 

“I think Reiner’s got Bert covered. Come for a smoke and we’ll check on the other one.” 

“I don’t smoke.” Marco protested.

“I do.” Jean bossed, walking off. Marco pushed himself off the counter, catching up to Jean. Jean headed to the back door, leading Marco out onto the patio. Eren and Armin were stood with Connie and Sasha, Marco could smell something strange. 

Connie giggled and turned to look at the boys as they approached, “Jean!” He cried.

“You good?” Jean smirked. Connie nodded slowly.

“Want some?” The short boy offered. Jean nodded, Connie handed Jean what Marco thought was a poorly rolled cigarette. Jean inhaled deeply. Marco noticed the smell of that cigarette smelt different to the ones that stank out Jean’s car. It suddenly dawned on him.

“Is Marco having any?” Sasha laughed, limbering over, leaning on her short boyfriend. 

“No.” Jean replied quickly, he took one more inhale before passing it on to Sasha.

Armin came over, wrapping his arms around Marco’s waist. “I feel different.” He mumbled. Marco laughed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Where’s Eren?”

“Just behind you.” Marco span Armin to look at Eren. He was now sat on the patio steps, the not-cigarette in his hand.

“Are you having fun?” Armin asked, his big blue eyes looking up at Marco.

“I think so.”

“Jean’s here.” Armin said, grinning.

“He is.” Marco confirmed, pretending not to notice his friend’s teasing. 

“I’m going to find Eren!” The blond boy announced.

“He’s just-”

“Found him!” He squealed, rushing over to the boy on the step.

Jean was busy chatting away to Sasha and Connie, but he noticed Armin had left and reached out to pull Marco over by the belt loops. Marco blushed madly.

Sasha eyed Jean’s hand on Marco’s hip, he didn’t move it. “How long have you two been ‘friends’?” Sasha asked, winking at Marco. 

Jean shrugged. “None of your business.”

“Fuck off.” Sasha laughed. “I mean, I heard you two had been hanging out, but not like that.”

“What do you mean?” Marco asked, bewildered.

“God, you’re so cute.” She cooed, reaching out in an attempt to pinch Marco’s cheek. Jean batted it away. “Spoil sport.” She glared at the grumpy boy.

“Oi, Eren. Pass.” Connie Yelled, dragging Sasha with him towards Armin and Eren. Marco sipped his drink. 

“You good?” Jean asked, leaning against him. Marco could hardly breathe when Jean was this close to him, let alone speak. He nodded. “Come make me a drink then Freckles.” He nudged Marco gently, his hand slipping around to Marco’s lower back. Marco could feel a tingling sensation shoot through his body. They walked back into the house, into the living room. Mikasa and Annie were sat together on the sofa, Annie’s hand playing with Mikasa’s scarf. Jean and Marco reached the kitchen, there was hardly anything left to drink now. Reiner was there making another drink, presumably for Bertolt. He smirked when he saw the other boys enter the room.

“Alright Jean?” He asked, grinning. 

“Yeah, how’s Bert?” Reiner grinned even wider.

“Never better.” 

“Fuck off.” Jean laughed, letting go of Marco’s waist to grab the bottle of rum from Reiner’s hand. He offered it to Marco, “Make one for me.” Jean dared.

Marco took the bottle, splashing a small amount into Jean’s cup. Jean snorted and beckoned for more. Marco poured more in, Jean was laughing.

“Trying to get me drunk?” He teased, handing Marco the coke. Marco tipped it in. “You try some first.” Marco pouted. “Make sure you haven’t poisoned it.” 

Marco laughed. Jean walked closer, he took the cup from Marco’s hand and pressed it to the freckled boy’s lips. 

“C’mon Freckles…” Marco turned his nose. “Fine.” Jean huffed, “Fuck that.” He put the cup on the counter, pulling Marco’s hips to his and turning his head to close the gap between the two of them. Marco’s eyes opened wide when Jean kissed him. His toes curled and he could feel his heart pounding. He could feel Jean’s lip ring against his own bottom lip. It felt good. Jean’s hands tightened on Marco’s hips for a second before Jean pulled back. Jean grabbed his drink and downed it. Marco glanced around, Reiner had left the room. “Sorry about that.” Jean laughed. “Couldn’t stop myself.”

Marco didn’t know what to do with himself. Jean tapped his fingertips on the counter. Marco was still breathless. 

“Sorry if that made you uncomfortable.” Jean muttered, Marco was worried he’d walk away. He grabbed the front of the jumper that Jean was wearing, his own jumper, Marco looped his fingers under the neckline. Jean’s hands fell either side of Marco, pinning him to the counter. Marco used the liquid confidence the drinks had given him, bending slightly to kiss Jean again. His stomach was bursting with butterflies as Jean kissed him back. Jean pressed his hips closer to Marco, one of his hands running up Marco’s back.

“Fucking hell!” Eren screeched from the doorway, Jean stepped away. Marco turned to face Eren, and noticed his entire collection of friends gawping at them. His face glowed bright red. 

“Get out Jaeger.” Jean snapped.

“No chance! You’re corrupting him with your.. You-ness!” Eren called back, lamely. Reiner pushed Eren out of the way and the entire group tumbled into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Marco rocked back and forth on his toes, trying to ignore his friends as they berated him and Jean with questions, all of which the other boy had ignored.

“Your tutoring sessions must be fun.” Armin said, laughing. 

“I refuse to let this happen!” Eren protested, “Marco’s our best person. Jean can’t have him.” 

“Shut the fuck up Jaeger.” Reiner scolded, batting him on the back of the head. 

Jean groaned. “Get out. All of you.”

“Fat chance, we want the last of the drinks.” Sasha laughed, she and Connie lunged towards the remaining alcohol. Marco was so embarrassed. 

“I’m going for a smoke.” Jean announced, walking out the kitchen.

Marco looked around at his friends, they were all staring at him. After a moment’s silence Bertolt blurted out, “Go you idiot!” Marco didn’t need anymore encouragement, he rushed after Jean. 

He reached Jean as he was sitting down on the step where Eren had been. Jean lit a cigarette, a real one. Marco watched in silence as he began to smoke. Jean had taken two puffs when he rested his spare hand on Marco’s thigh. Marco gasped quietly, Jean shot him a smirk. He turned away from Marco to exhale. 

“They’re intense.” Jean stated, finally breaking the awkward silence. 

“Yeah. I think that was my fault.” Marco replied quietly. 

Jean grinned and took another drag of his cigarette, “Worth it.” Marco blushed brightly. He hadn’t even begun to process the kiss, his brain was fogged. All he knew was that his lips tingled and he wanted to do it again. He rested his head on Jean’s shoulder, no longer feeling bold enough to make a move. Instead, he watched the last few people milling about the garden. One boy was throwing up violently into the bushes at the end of the patio with two girls comforting him. On the trampoline, a group of Reiner’s rugby friends were pushing each other about. He glanced up and saw a couple getting off in the treehouse. He quickly averted eyes, trying to pretend he didn’t know who it was up there. 

Jean finished his cigarette and stubbed it out. “You feeling okay?” He asked, “Not too drunk?”

“A bit.” Marco admitted. “But that’s probably a good thing because otherwise I’d be too scared to talk to you.” Jean scoffed. “No really, I would be. Especially after that.” He turned to meet Jean’s gaze, he looked so much kinder when he smiled. Marco’s eyes dropped back down to his favourite sweater. “That’s mine.” He muttered. Marco could feel the butterflies build in his stomach again. Jean was still looking at him. 

“I know.” Jean’s lips were on his again. Marco tried to kiss him back, he still had no idea what he was doing; he just tried to do what felt natural. Clearly it worked because Jean began to pull Marco onto his lap. Marco felt Jean bite his lip and he gasped. Jean smiled into the kiss, their teeth clashing briefly. It wasn’t how Marco had pictured his first real kisses to go but he was not about to complain. He could feel one of Jean’s hands run along his spine as the other dropped to Marco’s ass. Suddenly, Jean pulled away. He rested his forehead against Marco’s. Their breaths were uneven and fogging up the air between them. “Sorry.” Jean sighed, chewing his lip, “I got carried away. There’s something about you, you prick.” He groaned, Marco was going to get off him as he now just felt silly, but Jean’s hands held him firmly in place. “Can I kiss you again?” Jean pled.

Marco chuckled, “I’m not the one who stopped.” He replied cheekily. 

“Shut up.” Jean groaned, pulling Marco towards him again. Marco wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck and opened his mouth more, letting Jean kiss him deeply. Jean dug his nails into Marco’s back briefly before pulling away again. Marco pouted, he went to kiss Jean again but the other boy turned away. “I can’t.” Jean said. Marco was confused. He got off Jean’s lap, and sat back in his original spot. “I’m sorry.” Jean said, “It isn’t fair on you. Was that your first kiss?” He asked, his eyes looked pained. 

Marco nodded slowly, blushing. 

“Fuuuck.” Jean sighed, “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked before.”

“Don’t be.” Marco scoffed, in a tone that sounded far more like Jean. “I liked it.” Jean smirked at him. Marco began to feel overwhelmed by Jean’s attention. He needed a breather, “I'm gonna go to the bathroom.” He announced, shakily pushing himself up.

“Want some help getting there?” Jean asked, Marco shook his head.   
“No thanks.” 

Jean chuckled, “Okay. Good luck.” Marco stumbled into the house and towards the kitchen, the only place he knew how to find. 

Connie wolf whistled as Marco walked in, Marco lightly shoved him. “Where’s the loo?” He demanded.

“I’ll show you.” Bertolt said, making Reiner release the tight grip he had on his waist. Bertolt grabbed Marco by the wrist and carted him upstairs. Bertolt pushed Marco through a door and shut it behind them. 

“Turn around.” Marco whined, Bertolt did as he was told.

“So…” Bertolt whistled, “How’s it going?” 

Marco chuckled, “It’s going good, I think.”

“Uh-huh..?”

“Yuh-huh. How about you and Reiner?”

“I like him so much.” Bertolt whispered, “I don’t even mind when he calls me Bert.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think I’m going to sleep in his bed.”

“Fuck yeah!” Marco cheered, supportively.

He pulled his zipper up and washed his hands. 

“I am a bit nervous.” Bertolt admitted, still facing the wall.

“About?”

“Having sex.” 

Marco’s eyes widened, “Sex?” He yelped. Bertolt shushed him. “Are you ready f-for that?” 

“Maybe.” This was the most outright Bertolt had ever been, “With Reiner, everything feels easy.” Marco felt shocked, but happy for his friend. “Maybe it shouldn’t be tonight though, I don’t think I want to be drunk for it.” Marco dried his hands.

“See how you feel later.” Marco advised, “You’ll be safe with Reiner.” Bertolt turned around and grinned.

“I know.”

“Let’s go find Armin, he’ll cry if we don’t keep him in the loop.” Marco grabbed Bertolt’s hand and the pair ran downstairs. Armin was easy to spot, twirling around the living room. He hugged both Bertolt and Marco when they got within his reach. 

“Come out with us?” Marco asked, pulling Armin’s arm. He nodded and they all wandered out the front door. They huddled up on the front step as Bertolt caught Armin up, people slipped past them as the party began to wind down.

“Oh my god.” The blond boy squealed, “I’m so excited for you both. But! Don’t leave me as the only one in the virgin club Marco, that would be mean.” 

“I think you’re safe.” Marco replied with a laugh. “I don’t know what to do now.”

“Go find him?” Armin suggested.

“But…” Marco sighed, “What if he’s only getting with me for fun? Or what if he wants to fuck? I’m not ready for that. And what's going to happen after tonight?” 

“Marco, shut up.” Armin laughed, “You think too much. You’re drunk, you’re at your first ever party and the guy that you’ve got a crush on is into you. None of that other stuff matters right now.”

“Find him, it’s late and he might go home soon.”

“You sure?” His best friends nodded, “Okay.” Marco stood up, patted their heads and walked back inside. There were far fewer people left, mostly just his friends. He walked in on Jean and Reiner chatting in the kitchen.

“Hi.” He said, announcing his presence. 

“Speak of the devil.” Reiner replied, grinning. Marco fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, “I’m gonna go kick the rest of them out. Marco, Jean can show you where you’re sleeping.” He elbowed Jean in the ribs and walked out, winking when he passed Marco.

“Want one last one?” Jean asked, nodding to the few remaining drinks. Marco shook his head.

“No thanks.”

“Tea?” He tried, grinning.

“Yes please.” 

“Okay, come sit whilst I make it.” Jean ordered, tapping the counter top next to the kettle. Marco walked over and pulled himself onto the counter. Jean filled the kettle up and turned in on to boil, moving to stand between Marco’s legs as he waited. Marco’s body buzzed with anticipation. “You look really good tonight.” Jean said, his hands on Marco’s thighs. Marco blushed.

“Th-thanks. So do you.” 

Jean smirked, “Really? What do you like most? Your jumper?” He raised an eyebrow, Marco felt like he was being challenged. 

“No.” Marco giggled, “I like your hair…”

“Yeah?”

“And… your shoes.” 

“Uh-huh.” Jean’s face was millimeters from his.

“And your piercings.”

“Which one’s your favourite?” Marco brought his hand up and tapped Jean’s lip ring with his pointer finger. “Good choice.” Marco was desperate from Jean to kiss him again, his hips jolted forward uncontrollably. Jean held his thighs tighter. 

“This is hot.” Eren declared, he was stood in the doorway again, Armin by his side.

“Fuck’s sake.” Jean grunted. He pulled away, much to Marco’s displeasure. Marco threw a grumpy look at Eren, wrinkling his nose. 

“I’ll have one please Jean.” Armin piped up, grabbing oat milk from the fridge and bringing it over to Jean who had begun to boil the kettle again.

“Kirschtein’s making tea!” Eren yelled, it was then that Marco realised the music had been turned off. 

“Eren, I swear.”

“Ooh, yes please Jean.” Bertolt requested, walking into the kitchen, hand-in-hand with Reiner.

“Me too.”

“And me.” Mikasa snapped. Marco turned to look at her, her hair laid perfectly flat but her scarf failed to hide the red mark on her neck. Annie stood silently next to her, her own neck peppered with small red bite marks.

Jean grumbled to himself, leaning his head back before getting on with making the entire group tea. Marco tried to join in his friends’ conversations but his mind was filled by thoughts of Jean’s lips. He couldn’t wait for Jean to show him to the spare room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dry humping <3

Mikasa and Annie had disappeared off somewhere, leaving the seven boys and Sasha to collapse onto the sofa, drinking their tea.

Reiner flicked a vine compilation on the tv, providing mind numbing entertainment for the inebriated crowd. Jean’s arm rested on the sofa cushion over Marco, his thumb rubbed small circles in Marco’s shoulder. Marco’s mind couldn’t focus on anything but those little circles.

Sasha was sat on Connie’s lap obnoxiously eating her way through a large bag of crisps. 

“Urgh, I can’t wait for Christmas.” Armin exhaled, leaning back into his seat on the other sofa.

“Me neither.” Marco mumbled. 

“I can. I’m gonna be so bored. Might even miss going to Maths.” Eren joked from next to Armin. 

“Only ‘cuz you want to fuck Levi.” Connie snorted, Eren spluttered.

“I do not!” 

“Sure you don’t.” Reiner teased, “All those long, hard detentions.”

“He’s an asshole!”

“So are you.” Jean retorted.

“Shut it Kirschstein.” Eren growled, lurching forward.

“Oh calm down and drink your tea you wet wipe.” Armin yawned, pulling Eren back into his seat. Marco noticed Armin looked a little upset by the conversation, Armin caught his eye and smiled, covering the hurt look on his face. 

“So… first party Marco, what’dya think?” Connie pried, swatting Sasha’s hair out of his face.

Marco turned pink, “Yeah. It was fun.” Reiner, Eren and Connie jeered. He tried to hide his face in Jean’s chest. 

“We should get you drunk more often. If you’ll make out with horseface, maybe there’s a shot for us all.” Eren added, smirking.

“Fuck off.” Jean snapped.

“Alright big boy, relax.” 

“Eren, please shut up.” Sasha whined, “I’m trying to watch.”

“Give us some crisps and I will.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Sasha scoffed, emptying the crumbs into her mouth.

“Then I won’t shut up.”

“Right, to avoid an argument, it’s bedtime!” Reiner announced. “Everyone, to bed or to home. You’re coming with me Bertie.” He said, jumping up, yanking the lanky boy after him.

“Goodnight!” The stragglers yelled to their retreating figures. Jean swung himself up, Marco followed after setting his mug down on the coffee table. His heart rate began to race as he and Jean made it further up the stairs.

“It’s this one.” He said, nodding towards a door.

“Uh, okay.” Marco didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want Jean to leave. 

“You going in?” Jean smirked.

“I’m thinking about it.” Marco replied, cheekily. Jean grinned and pushed the door open, strolling in. Marco was so slow that the door almost slammed in his face. Jean caught it, grabbed Marco’s waist and pulled him in. 

Jean made sure the door was closed by pushing Marco’s back against, “Can’t have any of your friends walk in this time.” He murmured, his hands running across Marco’s hips. Marco’s breath was heavy, he couldn’t handle the tension any longer and lent down, kissing Jean’s rough lips. Jean quickly took control, grabbing Marco’s ass and making the brown haired boy gasp, which allowed Jean’s tongue to slip into his mouth. 

Marco was overwhelmed, his hands weaved through Jean’s hair, tugging it gently at the nape of his neck. Jean clearly enjoyed it as he pressed his hips into Marco’s, making him gasp once again. 

Jean stepped back for a second, pulling his sweater and top off in one swoop. Marco blushed at the sight of Jean’s lean, tattooed torso. Jean smirked again, his fingers toying with the buttons on Marco’s shirt. Marco was hesitant but when Jean began to kiss his neck, he gave in. Jean roughly jerked the unbuttoned shirt from Marco’s shoulders. 

“Fuck.” Jean muttered, his fingers racing to touch the freckles dotting Marco’s chest. “You’re so fucking hot.” Marco was bright red, he grabbed Jean’s jaw and brought their lips back together. Jean’s tongue was quick to slip into Marco’s mouth, once more gaining complete control of the kiss. Marco felt the lines along Jean’s abdomen, electricity buzzing through his fingertips. His knees weakened as Jean bit his lip. His heart was beating so loud he swore Jean could hear it through his chest. Jean leant down, kissing Marco’s neck. Marco groaned quietly, and let his head fall back against the door. Encouraged Jean nipped at his collar bone making the other boy’s breath hitch in his throat . 

“Shit.” Marco moaned, Jean bit down again in the same spot, his grip tightened on Marco’s ass. Jean gave him a second to breathe before falling on the mattress and pulling Marco on top of him. Marco gawked at the handsome boy beneath him, admiring the ink scattered across his skin. 

“You like them?” Jean asked, his voice even deeper than usual. Marco nodded. “Good.” Jean rocked his hips sending shockwaves through Marco’s body. Marco closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep quiet. Jean’s lips were on his again, moving in time with his hips. Jean began to unbuckle Marco’s belt. Marco jolted back. “Fuck, are you okay?” 

Marco dipped his head, embarrassed, “Yeah, I’m just, umm… I’m not ready for… that.” 

“Shit, no, of course not. I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

Marco rushed, “No, it’s okay. I’m having a really good time. I-I’m sorry.” He felt a twinge of embarrassment shoot through him. “This is so embarrassing.” He clambered off Jean, trying to stand up.

“Woah, woah!” Jean called, grabbing Marco’s wrist, making the freckled boy’s back crash back down onto the mattress. Marco felt so embarrassed. This wasn’t cool, Jean wouldn’t like him like this. “What’s wrong?”

“I ruined it, didn’t I?” Marco asked, his voice beginning to waver. 

“Fuck off.” Jean snorted, Marco’s eyes widened, “You haven’t ruined shit. I don’t want to do anything you’re not okay with.” Jean ran his thumb across Marco’s cheek, “I can’t fucking believe I even got to kiss you.” Marco felt the butterflies begin to replace the nerves bouncing around his ribcage. 

“You’re just saying that.” Marco whispered.

“I don’t say shit I don’t mean.” Jean replied firmly, looking Marco directly in the eye. 

Jean pulled Marco in for a hug, rolling them onto their sides.

Jean hugged him closely, Marco’s face in his chest. “Am I good to sleep here?” Jean asked, sounding timid for the first time. Marco grinned. 

“Obviously.”

“Cool. Because I’m fucking shattered.”

“Me too.” Marco yawned. 

“You don’t say.” 

“I’m sorr-” Marco started to say again but Jean cut him off.

“Don’t apologise.” Jean’s arms held him tighter.

“But, I am.”

“Don’t be.”

“I want to have sex,” Marco breathed, “and it would be lovely to do it with you.” He could feel Jean’s heart beat faster, “Just not yet.”

“Fucking hell Marco.” Jean groaned, “You’re a cruel bastard.” 

Marco spluttered a laugh, confused, “What? Why? I’m sorry.” 

Jean kissed the top of Marco’s head, “Because that was a fucking cute thing to say.” The word ‘cute’ sounded wrong coming from Jean.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Marco picked up one of Jean’s hands and fiddled with it as the boys lay there in the quiet, his hand was almost as big as Marco’s but Jean had longer, slimmer fingers. Marco traced the veins raised on the back of Jean’s hand. Marco broke their silence when he yawned loudly. “You’ll still come to tutoring on Monday, right?” He asked, bashfully. Jean laughed.

“Yeah. Why did you think I asked for you in the first place.” Jean replied shortly. Marco was confused, what was that supposed to mean? Jean dragged himself off the bed, Marco groaned and kicked off his jeans in the bed. Marco caught Jean staring, he looked down at himself and blushed. He quickly clambered under the duvet, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Back to being shy now?” Jean teased. Marco nodded rapidly. Jean slipped off his own trousers and flicked off the lights. Marco felt Jean slip under the covers and wrap his arms around his waist. “Night freckles.” Jean muttered, kissing Marco’s shoulder lightly. 

“N-night Jean.” Marco mumbled, ignoring the sensations electrifying his body and finally succumbing to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor trigger warning for EDs: about two sentences of body checking  
> Please don't read the paragraph starting 'He waited for Armin to leave before' if you are affected by this
> 
> Apart from that one para it's a cute and wholesome chapter with nice interactions and everything

Marco’s stomach lurched, abruptly putting an end to his peaceful sleep. He scrambled out of the bed and yanked open the bedroom door. He was in such a rush that he didn’t notice Eren passed out in front of him. Marco’s foot landed squarely in Eren’s stomach, sending Marco sprawling across the floor and causing Eren to howl out in pain. Marco didn’t have time to stop, he pulled himself to his feet and tried one of the doors in front of him. He was relieved to see that it was the bathroom. He hurried in and collapsed in front of the toilet, just in time to violently throw up. 

“Morning Marco.” He heard Armin say as the boy sat next to him and began to rub his back. Marco couldn’t respond. Armin stayed there in silence, comforting his hungover friend, until he finally stopped being sick. He rested his face on the seat. 

“Morning.” Marco grinned.

“Feeling better?” Armin asked, smirking. Marco smiled and nodded. “You’re getting the full party experience.”

“I really am. Are you proud of me?”

“Of course.” They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

“Why was Eren on the floor?” Marco asked, curious.

“We both ended up there.” Armin laughed, “Mikasa locked us out so she and Annie could have some ‘alone time’.”

“Really?” Marco asked, laughing along with him. 

“Yeah. It wasn’t actually that bad. Well, apart from hearing Bertolt and Reiner going at it down the hall.” Marco’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god. Are you serious?”

“Sure am. It’s just you and me in the v-club now… Unless-”

“No. It’s me and you.”

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed. I wouldn’t have minded. You really didn’t have to make that sacrifice for me.”

“Oh yes, you were the only thing on my mind.” Marco joked.

“I better have been. Right, get up and get in the shower. I’ll go find you a towel.” Armin directed, standing up. Marco groaned and made Armin haul him up. 

He waited for Armin to leave before slipping off his boxers. He caught a glimpse of himself in the slightly foggy mirror, he winced. He looked terrible, his hair was a mess, bags lined his squinting eyes and he couldn’t help but feel disgusted. He hadn’t spent as much time scrutinising himself recently, he’d barely had time with his head so full of the party and school and Jean. But now, he felt big and gangly. More imperfections were becoming clearer the longer he looked so he pulled himself away from the mirror and jumped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him.

He was enjoying the feeling of the hot jets on his skin when he heard the door swing open.

“I’m going for a wee!” Eren yelled over the sounds of the shower, Marco’s head thumped. He couldn’t muster the energy to be embarrassed by Eren’s presence, just a shower curtain away from his naked body. He felt a little bad for trampling over the other boy earlier. “Did you hear Bert getting dicked down last night?”

Marco groaned again, “No.”

The door opened again. “Eren I could hear you yelling two rooms away.” Armin snapped, “And don’t say a word about that in front of Bertolt. Ever.” Marco heard the toilet flush and yelped as his shower turned cold, he was just glad to know that Eren washed his hands. “Your towel’s on the back of the door.” 

“Thank you!” The two boys left him to finish showering in peace. His stomach wasn’t feeling so bad now but his head was pounding. He clambered out the shower and dried off. He felt more than self-conscious about the fact that Jean had seen him in his underwear the night before, Marco didn’t want him to see his body so exposed again. But when Marco returned to the room, Jean wasn’t there. Now that he thought about it, Jean hadn’t been in the bed when Marco woke up. Marco’s anxious mind was quick to fill in the gaps. Jean had clearly woken up, seen he was in bed with Marco and felt so ashamed and embarrassed that he’d left without saying goodbye. Marco’s chest felt tight, but he wasn’t surprised. Jean had never shown an interest in him before, it was stupid of him to assume he was anything but a drunken mistake to Jean, why would anyone actually want to be with him. The pain in Marco’s chest wasn’t easing. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

“Are you decent?” Armin called.

“One second.” Marco quickly pulled on his clothes from the night before. He opened the door.

“We’re going out for breakfast because Reiner refused to let Bertolt cook. You ready?”

“Uhh.. Yeah. You haven’t seen Jean have you?”

Armin’s eyes softened, “Not since last night. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.”

“He can’t take a break from being a complete arse can he?” Armin replied, eliciting a laugh from Marco, “Come on, screw him.” They bundled down the stairs and into the living room.

“Morning!” Marco called to the small crowd pulling on their coats.

“Morning!” They all yelled back. Connie chucked Marco his jacket.

“Right; me, Marco and Armin are with Bertie, the rest of you are with Sasha.”

“I don’t have a death wish.” Mikasa replied shortly. 

“We’ll be fine.” Eren huffed, running off towards the front door. Everyone filed out after him.

“Shotgun!” Reiner called. Marco chuckled lightly, clambering into the back seat with Armin.

“So…” Armin started, once Bertolt had pulled off the driveway. “I was thinking last night... We need to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas on Friday because we haven’t watched it yet this year and I don’t want to watch it after Christmas or before next Halloween.”

“I’m glad you said that.” Reiner replied, “I thought you were going to bring up how loud Bertolt was last night.” 

Bertolt stalled the car.

When they finally reached the Pancake Shack, Marco and Armin were in stitches from giggling. Bertolt was practically a shade of puce but that didn’t stop Reiner from holding his hand into the restaurant. 

“Table for nine?” Reiner boomed, “Or a five and a four next to each other?” The waitress led them towards a large booth. The boys secured their seats on the cushioned bench before the others pulled up.

“What took you so long?” Armin teased.

“Mikasa wouldn’t let me drive how I wanted.” Sasha replied grumpily, snatching the menu from Marco’s hands. 

The group began chatting excitedly. When their food arrived it hardly fit on the table, most of them had just gotten one thing but Sasha, Connie, Reiner and Eren had all ordered multiple dishes. Marco held his plate on his lap to give Sasha the room she needed and nibbled gently on a piece of toast, hoping that his food would stay down. Watching Sasha eat was like watching a lion take down a buffalo. She ate her way through the three plates in front of her and quickly flagged down the waitress to order the next three items from the menu. No one else could compete with a hungover Sasha when it came to eating, not even Connie. Marco was still making his way through his first slice of toast. 

Marco had been so taken aback by Sasha that he hadn’t been focusing on his friends’ conversation, “Will you leave me alone more now?” Eren asked, capturing Marco’s attention. Eren was looking directly at Mikasa. 

“Not if I can’t trust you to look after yourself.”

“You can have her and Annie bossing you about now.” Reiner teased.

“We’re not dating.” Mikasa and Annie snapped in unison.

“You got pretty close last night though.” Armin chirped.

“Fucking tell me about it.” Eren grumbled.

“Mind your own business.” Mikasa shot back.

“I can’t believe you did it in my parents’ bed!” Reiner cried, the realisation suddenly dawning on him. 

“And your treehouse.” Marco mumbled.

“I knew he saw!” Annie cried. “You little pervert.”

“I didn’t want to see!” Marco yelped, holding his toast up in surrender. Annie flicked him a smirk. 

“Course not.” She snorted, “You were busy anyway.”

“Don’t! The image is still burned in my mind.” Eren interjected. “What on earth do you see in horseface? He’s such a bellend.” Marco blushed. 

“Because you’re such a prize yourself.” Annie quipped. Eren was floored and Marco was saved from the awkward discussion. Sasha’s second round of food arrived. She made quick work of finishing it and attempted to order more but Connie stopped her. 

“I’ll make you some food at mine. You can’t afford anymore.” Sasha burped in protest, Connie ignored her.

“Fine.” She finally accepted, slumping back in the seat and resting her head on Marco’s shoulder. “Can I have that bit?” She asked, pointing the other piece of toast on Marco’s plate.

“Of course.” Marco replied, tilting the plate towards her.

“You’re well nice. I’m glad you came to the party.” She chatted sweetly, between bites.

“It’s really good to talk to you properly. We’ve hardly seen each other since year seven”

“Maybe if you didn’t do real subjects we’d hang out more.” Sasha sighed, finishing off the slice in her hand. Marco chuckled. “But for real, if you ever fancy having me over for dinner, I wouldn’t complain.”

“Are you using me to get to my mum?” 

“She’s an incredible woman. I still remember the biscuits she’d bring into the nursery.”

“Oh my god, are you talking about Marco’s mum?” Connie interjected. “Whenever she brings stuff into her class I make Katie smuggle me some. And when Mum has your parents over for dinner she saves me leftovers.”

“Excuse me!” Sasha gasped, “Why have you never told me this?”

“Because if you knew, I wouldn’t get any.”

“I’m not speaking to you anymore.” She crossed her arms, huffing. 

“I really don’t appreciate her food enough. I’ll tell her that her fans want more.” Marco laughed.

“Please.” Connie said, grinning.

Sasha quickly scoffed down any food that people had left before the waitress cleared the table. The group got up and left the building. They hugged each other goodbye and finally hopped back into their separate cars. 

Marco’s house was the first stop, he was still feeling a little worse for wear when they arrived. He thanked Bertolt for the lift and Reiner for the party, Armin gave him a quick sideways hug and made him promise to play video games on Sunday night.

His mum had the door open by the time he’d gotten his school bag out of the boot, she waved to the three boys in the car. “Good afternoon sweetie.” She greeted, wrapping her arms around Marco. 

“Hi Mum.”

“Come on, get in. How was it?”

“It was really fun!” Marco admitted as he hung his coat on the hook. “Everyone had a good time and no one cried. I was sick though this morning.” Mrs Bodt laughed. 

“My baby’s first hangover.” She cooed, squeezing his cheek. “Go wash up and we can have a snooze on the sofa. Leo and Elena are watching Paw Patrol.”

“Of course.” Marco grinned, jogging upstairs to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, enjoying the fresh feeling before heading back to his room. He dumped his dirty clothes into the basket and pulled on a pair of grey jogging bottoms, a blue t-shirt and some thick socks. He trudged back downstairs and tumbled onto the sofa between his parents. Elena and Leo greeted him excitedly from the floor. He tried to maintain a conversation with his dad but it wasn’t long before he’d dozed off, his head resting in his mum’s lap. 

Mrs Bodt let her son sleep until she needed to cook dinner. She gently woke him up, Marco yawned and sat up.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Elena teased, sticking her tongue out at Marco, Marco did it back to her.

“Elena, don’t stick your tongue out.” Mr Bodt reminded her.

“Marco did it too!” She cried.

“Marco, don’t stick your tongue out.”

“Sorry dad.” Marco laughed, quickly sticking his tongue out at Elena again, making her giggle.

“Come play Lego?” Leo asked, looking up at Marco with his big eyes.

“Okay, one second.” Marco agreed, stretching out. His back clicked. He stood up and took Elena and Leo’s hands. They ran up to the stairs and into the twins’ bedroom. They made quick work, building a big house with two floors and stairs. They loved it when Marco helped them build. Gracie slipped into the room and plopped down onto Elena’s bed.

“Hi.” She said to Marco, “You drooled all over mum in your sleep. I had to get tissues. It was gross.” Marco laughed.

“Shut up. I was tired!”

“Tired from kissing at the party!” Marco’s eyes widened.

“What are you talking about?”

“Isn’t that why adults go to parties?”

Marco sighed in relief, “Yeah… I guess. I didn’t kiss anyone.”

“Boring. Marsaili kisses her friend Cressey when she goes to parties, she tells me about it when she comes home.”

“I didn’t even think Marsaili went to parties. Mum surely can’t let her?” Marco laughed.

“She tells Mum she’s having a sleepover.” 

Leo giggled quietly, “She’s a liar.”

“We’ll keep that a secret.” Marco whispered to him. Leo nodded.

“When’s Jean coming over next?” Gracie asked, playing with Elena’s teddy bear.

“Uh… Not sure.” Marco replied, blushing lightly.

“Urgh! Can’t he come today. I want to watch a film.”

“Not today, sorry. You should ask Marsaili when Cressey’s coming over. It would be nice to meet her properly.”

“She’ll never come!” Gracie exhaled. “Marsaili’s too embarrassed of us.”

“Maybe we’ll just have to promise to be nice.” Marco joked.

“Not happening.”

“Are you going to help?” Elena asked Gracie, her hands on her hips.

“Do I have to?” Gracie groaned.

“Come on. You can make the people.” Marco, encouraged.

“Fine.” She got up off the bed and sat down with the three of them, testing different Lego heads on various tops and legs pieces. Marco, Elena and Leo got started on the roof.

They were just adding the final bricks when Mrs Bodt called them all down for dinner. The troop stormed down the stairs and barrelled into the dining room. Marco set the table and helped his mum carry the lentil shepherd’s pie in from the kitchen. Mrs Bodt served it up and everyone quickly dug in. 

“How’s Mr Hoover doing?” Mr Bodt asked.

“He’s okay, I think. We didn’t see him for long though.”

“Is he being nicer to Bertolt yet?” Mrs Bodt asked. Marco shook his head, “Bless him. You’ll remind him that he’s welcome to come to ours whenever, right sweetie?”

“Yes Mum.”

“And Armin too, of course.”

“Yes Mum. Connie and Sasha were singing your praises at lunch by the way.”

“Connie Springer?”

“Yeah.”

“And Sasha… God, I know it. Give me a second.” She put down her fork to think. “Blouse!” Marco chuckled.

“Uh-huh. They said they still remember the biscuits you brought to school.”

“Oh that’s so sweet.” She smiled.

“That’s only because they haven’t had any of my homemade biscuits yet.” Mr Bodt teased.

“Mum’s are better.” Marsaili said firmly. 

“No Papi’s are.” Elena replied.

“Mum’s are so much better!” Marsaili argued. “Half of Dad’s turned out burnt.”

“Don’t care!” Elena retorted, sticking her tongue out again. It was covered in food. Leo giggled.

“That’s gross.” Gracie said, scrunching up her nose.

“Elena stop that. Gracie’s right, that’s gross.” Mr Bodt chastised gently, “And the ones that aren’t burnt are the ones that matter.” He added, grinning at Mrs Bodt.

“Not a chance.” She replied, smiling.

The Bodt’s all helped themselves to seconds before Marco cleared the plates. He played music quietly whilst he washed the dishes. He could hear his family laughing along to the movie they’d put on in the living room. He tried to keep Jean off his mind but it was hard. He was hurt, why had he just left? If he didn’t like Marco he could’ve just said.

Marco dried his hands and decided to skip the movie, carting himself upstairs to bed. He flicked through his phone, aimlessly. He finally drifted off to sleep around eleven. He hoped he’d feel better in the morning; mentally and physically.


	13. Chapter 13

Marco woke up to Leo poking his nose. “Good morning.” Marco greeted him, groggily.

“It’s afternoon.” Leo said quietly. “Are we going swimming soon?”

“Uhh, yeah. Give me a second to get dressed and I’ll be ready.” Leo nodded.

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing at Marco’s bare chest.

“That’s me.” Marco laughed.

“No. Bruise.”

Marco looked down. He spotted the hickey on his collarbone. That was going to make swimming a little more awkward. 

“I’m not sure.” He lied, “I must have bumped into something. Come on, get your bag ready.” He urged Leo to leave the room, and the five year scurried off. Marco got up and pulled on some fresh clothes. He popped into the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair before checking in on the twins to make sure they were ready. Grabbing a banana from the kitchen he ate it quickly before returning back down the hallway to help Leo and Elena with their coats and boots. He handed both of his little siblings their backpacks and, then they finally all walked out the house towards the swimming pool, Leo and Elena each holding one of Marco’s hands. 

They nearly fell over on the slippery pavements, Marco had to work hard to keep them all vertical but they did eventually reach the pool, accident free. 

He sat amongst the other mum’s on the benches. He’d long been accepted into their gossip ring, they were all very excited to see him every week. One of the regulars wasn’t present and the other middle aged women took it upon themselves to natter about her divorce. 

“He’s such a prick.” One of them tutted.

“He must’ve changed a lot because I don’t know how he got her to marry him in the first place.” Another added. “Total wanker.”

“You can’t even blame the one he’s been shagging either. I heard she had no idea.” Interjected a third. 

“Scoundrel.” Marco mumbled, the women agreed. 

“If you ever get married Marco,” The first mum started, “Don’t get divorced. It isn’t worth it. Find a good one, keep them.” Marco chuckled.

“I’ll be sure to try.”

“Meh.” The second one piped up, “Divorce isn’t too bad. I’ve had two and look at me. Third time’s a charm… Well, maybe number four will be.”

“My bet is that the divorce lawyers are lacing our water supply with something” The first one quipped.

“No, I found Martin insufferable when we lived in Margate too” another mused. 

When the lesson ended, Marco met Elena and Leo by the changing room door. “You guys did so well.” Crouching down as they ran to hug him.

“‘Fanks.” Elena replied, confidently. “Did you see me win the last race?”

“I did.” Marco laughed, “And I saw Leo win the one before. Shall we ask Mum for cake for dessert tonight? As a well done.”

“Yes please.” Leo mumbled, clinging to Marco’s arm. Marco made sure both of the twins’ hats were covering their ears, then they set off down the path for the chilly walk home. 

Elena was merrily babbling about the game she had been playing with her teddies that morning so Leo and Marco hardly had to try to maintain a conversation, apart from Marco’s occasional “Uh-huh”’s and “Oh, that’s nice”es. They rounded the corner of their street just as their parents arrived back in the car. The three little helpers carried in as many groceries as they could, taking them to the kitchen. 

“How was swimming?” Mr Bodt asked as he packed the fridge

“Amazing!” Elena said excitedly, “We both won a race.”

“That’s fantastic. My two athletes.” He congratulated, Leo smiled bashfully.

“Marco, ask mummy?” The sweet boy requested

“Mum?” Marco called.

“Yes?” She asked, walking into the room.

“Would we be able to have cake for dessert tonight. As a reward for Elena and Leo.”

“Ooh,” Mrs Bodt pretended to think, “I think we could manage that. I better be having my head chefs working with me.”

“Of course mummy.” Elena giggled.

“You’ll need a bath first though. Tony, do you mind?”

“Last in the bath’s a rotten egg.” Mr Bodt joked, chasing the two children up the stairs. Marco continued helping his mum unpack. 

“You older ones are on tree duty today. Make sure your dad gets one that can fit in the house.”

Marco laughed, “Yeah, don’t want him to cut the top off another one.”

“Exactly. How are you feeling today? I didn’t want to wake you earlier, you seemed like you could use the rest.”

“I’m okay.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

Mrs Bodt set down the packet of tomatoes she was holding and looked her son dead in the eye. “I don’t believe you.”

“Muuum.” Marco whined.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But if you do, I want to hear it. Okay?”

“I know. It’s nothing important, I swear.” Marco lied.

“Hmm… okay.” She resumed what she had been doing. Marco was relieved, he didn’t want to talk about Jean. He wanted to pretend he was living like he was a week ago, basically oblivious of the mysterious boy. 

When they’d finally finished putting the shopping away, Marco went to tell the older girls to get ready to leave. By the time Marco, Mr Bodt and Gracie were pulling their coats on, Marsaili had finally managed to leave the facetime call she was having with Cressey. She slowly made her way downstairs.

“Marsaili sweetheart, if you aren’t in the car in one minute we’re leaving without you and you won’t be getting any presents.” Mr Bodt warned, Marsaili glared at him. “I’m serious.”

Mr Bodt began counting down the seconds, irritating Marsaili more and more with every word. She made into the car by the time Mr Bodt was at “Eight.”

“I’m in, stop it.” She snapped. Marco turned up the radio, blasting Christmas music through the car.

“You’re so annoying!” Marsaili grumbled, putting her hands over her ears. Marco and his dad just sang over her. Once the song was over, Mr Bodt turned down the radio.

“So, Marsaili?”

“What?”

“The twins were telling me about a girl called Cressey.”

“Oh my god, I hate you.” She whined, pulling her jumper up over her face to hide her embarrassment. 

“Well, when are we going to meet her?” Mr Bodt pushed.

“Never!” Marsaili scoffed, “You’re all so annoying.”

“That’s our job.” Marco added.

“Shut up Marco no one asked you.”

“Hey! Don’t be rude, we were just joking.” Mr Bodt chided. “Anyway… Gracie anyone on the radar?”

“Dad!” The middle child yelped. Marco smirked before turning the radio up to stop his dad from asking any more prying questions. They pulled up to the garden centre and all rushed in, spending as little time in the cold as possible.

The smell of pines filled the shop, Marco led the way, excited to choose the tree. 

“Mum said it can’t be taller than Marco this year.” Gracie informed their dad.

“Awh, come on. It’s fun having a huge one.” He pretended to be upset.

“It’s not.” Marsaili snarked.

“Fine, you losers.” He pulled the ‘loser’ sign. The other two Bodt children rolled their eyes. 

It took half an hour and a pretty loud argument before they finally settled on a tree, Marco and Marsaili balanced it precariously on their shoulders, carrying it off to the car. 

They battled to tie it onto the roof of the car, Marco felt hot and bothered by the end of it. He slumped into the passenger seat, catching his breath.

“Job well done I think.” Mr Bodt announced proudly, wiping sweat from his forehead. “At least it warmed us up.” 

“Uh-huh.” Marsaili replied sarcastically. Marco bumped up the Christmas songs for the ride home. Mr Bodt drove slowly, careful to make sure the tree didn’t fall. The open back windows blasted the cold air in so Marco pulled his scarf up over his face. 

Marco spotted Leo and Elena’s flour-coated faces in the living room window when they arrived home. “Right, Marco. You ready?” His dad asked, slapping his leg. 

“Let’s do this thing.” They jumped out the car and hesitantly brought the tree inside. 

“Oh thank the lord.” Mrs Bodt exclaimed as she admired the tree, watching Marco and Marsaili secure it in the corner of the living room. “It fits in the house, good job kids.” Leo and Elena were both bouncing with excitement. “Tony! Can you grab the decorations from the attic?”

“Yes love.”

“Right, can I get you older ones a drink?”

“Tea please Mum.” Marco replied.

“Me too, please.” Gracie replied.

“When did you start liking tea?” Mrs Bodt asked, chuckling.

“She’s doing it to make Jean think she’s grown up. She’s trying to get used to it before he comes over again.” Marsaili ratted her out instantly. 

“Shut up!”

“Can I have a coke please Mum?” 

“Fabulous. Gracie how would you like your tea?”

“Umm… I don’t know.”

“Okay, I’ll try my best to make sure you like it. Marco, can you be a dear and wash the twins’ faces.”

“Sure.” Marco agreed, “Elena, Leo, come with me.”

“Where?” Elena asked.

“You’ll find out.” 

She pouted, but held out her hand for Marco to take. He did. Leo trailed along after them. 

Marco lifted Elena up onto the windowsill next to the sink and cleaned her face with a warm flannel, he swapped the twins around and washed Leo’s face too. “Much better.” He said, grinning at his younger brother. 

“Can we do the tree now?” Elena demanded, Marco heard their dad coming down the attic ladder and nodded.

“Yep, come on. Let’s go.”

Marco and his mum worked on decorating the hallway, kitchen and dining room whilst the others decorated the tree and the living room. When they were finished the whole house looked and smelled like Christmas. Marco helped finish dinner as Gracie set the table. Everyone was crowded eagerly around the table waiting for the food to be served up when Marco carried the roast potatoes in. Mrs Bodt had made a roast dinner. She carved up the nut roast at the head of the table, Marco drooled as his slice got passed over. 

“Bon appetito.” Mrs Bodt announced to the hungry crowd, signaling that they could tuck in. Very little conversation occurred over dinner, the Bodts were too busy focusing on the delicious meal. 

“What did you ask for from Father Christmas?” Marco asked Leo once he’d scraped his plate clean.

“Chase toys.”

“Oh yeah, from Paw Patrol?” Leo nodded excitedly. “What about you Elena?”

“More Lego!” Marco laughed.

“Haven’t you got enough?” Gracie asked.

“Nuh-uh no way. Never.”

“Sure.” Gracie rolled her eyes.

“What about you Gracie?” Marco humoured.

“One Direction tickets.”

“If you get them I’m coming.” Marsaili piped up. 

“Not even.”

“You won’t have a choice: if Santa gives you two, one of them’s mine.”

“And you Marco?” Mrs Bodt asked, “Have you asked for anything?”

“Not really. There’s nothing I want.” Marco smiled back at his mum.

“God, could you take a break from being the ‘perfect’ child.” Marsaili groaned. Marco grinned.

“It comes naturally to some of us.” He replied instantly, she snorted.

“Right! Pudding.” Mrs Bodt announced, breaking up the fight before it had even begun. She pottered off to the kitchen and returned bearing a steamed pudding. 

Dessert disappeared in a matter of minutes, the older family members profusely thanked Leo and Elena for helping make it. Marco and Mr Bodt cleared the table and started the washing up whilst the others decided on what film they were going to watch.

“Thanks for helping so much today.” Mr Bodt stated as he dried the plates.

“It’s okay, normal stuff.” Marco laughed.

“Well yes, thank you for helping everyday but I thought you were down today so I wanted to thank you for helping in spite of that.” 

“Thanks Dad. I really am okay. Just a little low.”

“Has anything happened?”

“Not really… I’m not sure.” Marco cleared his throat, “Anyway, I’m playing games with the group tonight though so that should make me feel better.”

Mr Bodt gave Marco a quick hug before he let him go upstairs. 

“Hey Marco!” Armin greeted as he logged in.

“Hi guys.”

“Hey!”, “Hi!” Called multiple voices at the same time.

“What are we playing tonight?” Marco asked.

“Minecraft. Obviously.” Eren grumbled. 

“You enjoy it, I don’t know why you’re complaining.” Sounded Annie’s firm voice.

“I like having Annie about.” Armin chimed. “Right, Marco hurry up and get online.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy, family time chapter  
> Jean'll return at some point I swear lol
> 
> Also yes One Direction exist in this AU and they will never be going on a hiatus x


	14. Chapter 14

Marco shot up with a jolt. He’d slept in. He checked his clock, it was almost eight. “Marsaili!” He yelled, scrambling to pull on a set of clothes. “Marsaili!” He yelled again.

“What?” Marsaili snarled loudly from her room.

“We need to go!”

“It's the holidays, you bellend! Fuck off and let me sleep.”

“Oh shit.” Marco laughed at himself. His heart was beating fast with adrenaline, there was no use in him trying to go back to sleep. He looked down at the pair of jeans around his ankles and kicked them off, folding them before placing them back in the drawer. He selected a pair of red plaid pyjama bottoms and an ugly Christmas sweater. He pulled on some thick socks and padded downstairs.

“What was all the yelling about?” Mrs Bodt asked as Marco walked into the kitchen.

“I thought we had school.” 

“You wish.” Gracie teased. 

“Are you still trying to like tea?” Marco laughed.

“It’s working.” Gracie replied, defiantly. 

“I put three sugars in that one.” Mrs Bodt chuckled. “Want me to make pancakes?” She asked. Marco grinned and nodded. “Do you fancy giving me a hand at work today?”

“Sure, I’ll go get Leo and Elena ready.”

“Thank you love. Breakfast will be fifteen minutes.”

Marco jogged upstairs, changed for the third time that morning back into his jeans, keeping the ugly Christmas jumper. He walked into Leo and Elena’s room, the twins’ were busy playing house with their stuffed toys. 

“I’m coming with you to school today.” Marco told them.

“Yay!” Elena cheered, quickly returning to their game. Leo just smiled. Marco knew that Leo liked him being at school because he could hide behind him all day. 

“We’ve got to get dressed.” He walked over to their shared dresser and pulled out their uniforms. Grey trousers, polo shirts and green sweaters with a small shield and two roses embroidered on the front. The pancakes were on the dining table by the time they were dressed, Gracie was sat, merrily making her way through them. Marco quickly ate his fair share before checking the twins’ book bags. 

Mrs Bodt wiped her two youngest childrens’ faces clean before ushering the four siblings towards the door. Marco grabbed his coat, scarf and gloves, pulling them on before the four of them trekked the short journey to the primary school. 

Marco was thankful that he had something to occupy him for the day. He needed to keep Jean off his mind, if he didn’t he knew he’d just overthink and upset himself. 

He spent half the day helping a few students practise reading, the other half in the staff room assisting the PA and avoiding whatever ‘science project’ the nursery teacher, Hanji, was growing on the bagels in the breadbin.

By three Marco was pretty tired. He helped his mum pack up the year one classroom then the five Bodt’s walked back home, the sun setting fast in front of them. As soon as Marco had removed his coat he made a beeline for the living room. Gracie had beaten him to it, settling down into her usual lopsided position on the sofa as she put The Grinch on the TV. Marco slouched onto the sofa next to her. Marco’s eyes felt heavy and before long he was asleep, his head on the arm rest and his legs slowly crushing his little sister. 

“Get up.” Gracie groaned, harshly pushing Marco’s legs off her. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep but the credits were rolling across the TV, “There’s someone at the door. I don’t want to answer it, it’s cold.” 

Marco stumbled out into the hallway, half awake. The person began knocking again as Marco grabbed the handle and pulled it open. 

Seeing Jean in front of him made him physically jump. 

“Y’ite?” He asked, barging past Marco and dumping his boots in the Bodt’s shoe pile, he dropped his bag down next to it. 

“Uhh?” Marco mustered. 

“Bathroom?”

“Uhh.. yeah, upstairs. End door.” Jean gave him a weird look before dashing up the stairs, two at a time. Marco stood glued to the spot, completely bewildered. Why was Jean there? Marco had assumed he would’ve cancelled their tutoring sessions when he had abruptly left on Saturday morning.

“Is Jean here?” Gracie yelled from the living room.

“Yu-” Marco’s voice squeaked, he cleared his throat, “Yeah.”

“Yay!” She shrieked, running into the hall. She frowned, “Where?”

“Loo.”

“Oh, is Jean here sweetie?” Mrs Bodt enquired, walking out of the kitchen. Marco just nodded. Jean cocked an eyebrow at the three of them as he walked down the stairs. “Hello love.” Mrs Bodt greated, pulling Jean in for a hug, “Good weekend?”

“Yeah... Pretty busy. How was yours?”

“Oh it was lovely, can hardly remember it already.” She joked, “Dinner will be half an hour. Gracie, can you give me a hand.”

“Urgh, I want to sit with Jean and Marco.” She whined.

“Come on.”

“Fine!” Gracie replied, exasperated. She stomped after Mrs Bodt into the kitchen.

Jean looked Marco up and down before grabbing his backpack and walking off into the dining room. Marco hesitated for a second before following him. 

“Maths?” 

“Umm… Sure.” Marco excused himself to go grab his school books from his room. He took a moment to centre himself before he walked back in. 

He sat opposite Jean, anxious to not be too close. Jean was acting like he did the first time he came to tutoring; as though nothing had happened between them. Marco's hands were clammy and his heart jumped whenever he thought Jean may have glanced in his direction. After twenty minutes, Gracie busted in to set the table. 

“You’re watching a movie with us tonight? Right?” She asked Jean directly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tonight. I need to focus on school work.”

“Are you coming over tomorrow?” Gracie pushed, Marco knew she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Come earlier then. Me, Mum, Leo and Elena come home at half three. So come then.”

“Gracie don’t be rude.” Marco muttered.

“I’ll be here at four.” Jean promised. 

“Good.” 

Jean and Marco cleared their things off the table. The longer he was around Jean, the more upset Marco became. He clearly didn’t care about what Friday might have meant to Marco. He picked at his dinner, pushing it about his plate.

Mrs Bodt was quick to catch on, “Are you okay sweetie?” She asked between mouthfuls.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I don’t feel that hungry.” 

“You’ve been mopey all weekend!” Gracie dobbed him in. 

“Yeah, Marco’s sad.” Elena chimed in. 

“No, I’m not. I’m happy.” Marco insisted, squidging Elena’s cheek. 

“Is Jean watching a movie with us?” Leo asked quietly from his seat next to Mrs Bodt. Marco was surprised that Leo felt comfortable speaking up in front of the intimidating boy.

“Not today, tomorrow he is.” Gracie blurted. 

“Oh how lovely.” Mrs Bodt grinned. 

Marco was quick to clear everyone’s plates when they were finished, Marsaili and Gracie took on washing up duty whilst Mrs Bodt and the twins’ watched Arthur Christmas in the living room. Marco reentered the dining room and Jean was putting their books back onto the table. Marco sat down, trying his hardest to bite his tongue.

When Jean walked around the table and sat down next to him, Marco couldn’t take it anymore. “Where were you?” His voice wavered far more than he wanted to.

“Huh?”

“On Saturday. You were gone.”

“I had work.” He stated flatly. 

“You could’ve said goodbye.” Marco whispered.

“I tried.” Jean was beginning to get worked up, “You sleep like a fucking log. I fucking tried to wake you up. I’m not a complete cunt, Marco.”

“Oh.” Marco tugged at the end of his jumper sleeves. 

“Fuck’s sake.” Jean sighed, leaning back in his chair. He breathed out a short whistle before turning in his seat to look at Marco, “I’m sorry.” Marco met his gaze, “I should’ve got your number somehow or told someone where I was... That was a shitty thing to do and I’m sorry.”

Marco didn’t know what to say. They sat in silence for a little while, Marco staring at his hands. After a minute, Jean knocked his knee into Marco’s. Marco glanced up at him, Jean’s features softened into a small smile. He edged closer to Marco. Marco’s stomach flipped. Jean slipped his hand to the nape of Marco’s neck, causing the freckled boy’s breath to hitch. He began to gently pull Marco in closer.

“Will you forgive me?” Jean asked, his voice low. Marco’s eyes closed as he felt Jean’s lips against his own. His heartbeat raced, electricity jolted all through his body as Jean slipped his tongue smoothly into Marco’s mouth. He’d missed how Jean’s rough lips felt on his, he’d missed Jean’s lip ring. He’s missed Jean’s hands. Marco wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Jean pulled away, Marco rested his forehead on Jeans. “So…” Jean started, smirking, “You accept my apology?”

“Yes.” Marco grinned.

“Good.” Jean dipped his head again, giving Marco a quick, warm kiss before he pulled back once again. “Not to fuck up the mood but I do kind of need your help otherwise I’m fucked.” He nodded towards the pile of textbooks in front of them. 

Marco smiled. His brain had been melted by Jean’s kiss. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jean asked softly, shaking Marco from the daze he was in. 

Marco nodded, “Yeah. Okay, Maths.” He chuckled nervously. 

The two boys worked together quietly, making their way through an entire topic within the space of an hour. They were briefly interrupted by Mrs Bodt offering to make them tea and coffee, which each of the boys accepted eagerly. By the time Mr Bodt had returned from work, they were half way through a second topic. 

“Hi boys!” He greeted, popping his head into the room. 

“Hi Dad!”

“Evening Mr Bodt.”

“How was work?” Marco asked.

“Dull as ever.” Mr Bodt laughed dryly. “What are you two studying?”

“Maths.”

“Oh yeah, for that short wanker we met at parents’ evening?”

“Dad!” Marco spluttered, almost spitting out his tea.

“That’s the one.” Jean snickered.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. Nice to see you Jean and nice to see you smiling Marco.”

Marco turned bright red, “Dad!” He whined, Mr Bodt laughed to himself, shutting the door as he left. Marco tried to not pay any attention to Jean’s smirking face as he resumed tutoring him.

Jean’s attention span finally ran out at half ten. Marco was shattered. Jean stretched his arms in the air, yawning loudly. “Right, I should probably go home.” He announced, he seemed to realise something and groaned in annoyance. 

“What’s wrong?” Marco asked.

“I ran here.” He sighed. “Drive me?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Jean bit his lip, stopping his grin from being too wide. He stood up and packed his bag. “I’ll just go tell my mum.” Marco informed. He dipped into the living room. “Hi Mum, can I borrow the car to drive Jean home?” He asked.

“Of course sweetie. Keys are in the bowl in the kitchen. Drive safe please.”

“Yes Mum.” Marco promised, just as he was leaving the room, his mum called him back.

“Is everything sorted now?” She asked quietly, Marco nodded. “Wonderful. Text me when you get to his so I know you’re safe.”

“Yes Mum.” Marco repeated, heading off to grab the keys. Jean was in the hallway when he returned. Marco’s jumper was in his hands, he held it out to him. 

“Thanks for letting me wear this. I like it.” Jean said, waiting for Marco to take it.

“It’s okay. You can borrow it whenever you want.” Marco smiled and hung the sweater on the end of the banister. “Ready?” Jean nodded.

The boys clambered into the Bodt’s people carrier. Jean plugged his phone into the aux as Marco shifted the car into gear and they headed off. 

Jean yelled directions over his blaring music, the people carrier twisted through town, until Jean told him to stop. Marco pulled up and looked at the house in front of him. The huge house loomed over the Bodt’s car, the only room with a light on glowed dimly from the dark mass of the house. Marco’s jaw dropped. Jean caught Marco staring. 

“It’s the ugliest fucking house.” Jean grumbled.

“It’s huge.” Marco mumbled, switching the car off. The boys were surrounded by silence.

“Eh.” Jean shrugged. “I hate it. I like your house.” Marco felt a creeping sense of anxiety. He always felt strange when Bertolt came to the Bodt’s cramped abode, but Jean’s house was on an entirely new level. “I’d invite you in but my brother’s home…” Jean trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed, “Anyway, thanks for the lift. See you tomorrow, yeah?” Marco nodded and said goodnight. Jean hopped out the car and headed for the door. Marco took out his phone and quickly texted his mum to say he was coming home. Just as he slipped his phone away, Jean knocked on the driver’s side window Marco jumped and cranked it down. 

“Are you ok-” Jean cut him off by kissing him deeply on the lips. Marco smiled into the kiss, placing his hands on either side of Jean’s face to hold him there for a few seconds longer.

Jean stepped back, “Night Freckles.” He snipped before walking into the dark house. Marco smiled to himself, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He took a deep breath before turning the car home and sputtering off home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're dry humping again <3

Marco stretched out, his back arching as he pulled himself up from his bed. He’d been so cosy but he had to get started on some revision, else he’d fall behind his schedule. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dragged himself out of his room towards the bathroom. When he passed Marsaili and Gracie’s room he froze. He could hear Marsaili having a conversation with someone. 

He knocked gently on the door, “What?” Marsaili snapped from within.

“Is someone here?”

“Yes. Go away.”

“... Who’s here?” He asked.

“Er, hi Marco!” A girl’s voice answered awkwardly, “I’m Cressey. I walk to school with you sometimes.”

“Oh yes, hiya. Sorry I didn’t know you were over.” He laughed, looking at the closed door in front of him.

“Marco, go away!” Marsaili groaned.

“I’m going, I’m going.” He laughed, stepping away from the door.

He smiled to himself as he overheard Marsaili say, “He’s so embarrassing.” He walked into the bathroom and quickly hopped in the shower. 

His music played quietly in the background as he lathered the shampoo in his hair. As Marco washed, he let his mind wonder in excitement to the punk boy that was coming over that afternoon. Marco hoped that Jean would kiss him again.

Marco was drying off when he spotted something on his neck. His eyes widened and he leaned closer to the mirror. “Fuck.” He mumbled to himself, running his finger across the fading hickey on his collar bone. He was shocked, he’d forgotten about it before, but now that he saw it again he was consumed by the same feelings he’d felt on Friday. He felt his cheeks begin to flush as he remembered Jean pressing him against the counter in Reiner’s kitchen. He watched as a droplet of water fell from his hair, it slowly rolled down past the hickey and down Marco’s chest. He gulped and let his hand fall down with it, towards his crotch. He bit his lip tightly, desperate to recreate the feeling of Jean’s lip ring. His head lolled back against the bathroom door. His breathing became ragged, as he pictured Jean’s body against his. He wished he could reach out and touch the muscles and tattoos that carved their way across Jean’s chest. His knees began to quiver as he allowed himself to imagine all the things Jean could do to him, all the things that Jean could make him feel. He let out a small gasp and slumped against the wall, allowing himself to enjoy the burst of pleasure rushing through his body. He caught his breath and scrambled to pick up his towel that he’d dropped to the floor. Marco was quick to clean up the mess he’d made, his cheeks burned. He wouldn’t be able to look Jean in the eyes later after what he’d just done to himself.

He picked up his pyjamas and wrapped the towel around his waist before scurrying back down the hall to his bedroom. He pulled on some boxers, grey sweatpants and a large blue t-shirt before jogging downstairs to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He picked up the paper, scanning it for anything that could distract him from thoughts of Jean. There was nothing interesting. He sighed, pouring water into his mug. He waited a few minutes before draining the teabag and adding a quick slosh of oat milk. He left his mug in the dining room, trundling off to grab his school work from his room. He chose to ignore the noises that sounded suspiciously like kissing coming from Marsaili’s room, and raced back down to the living room. 

Marco flipped through his Chemistry book, trying to pick out everything he needed to make notes but he was struggling to concentrate. After an hours’ time Marco had only made a page of notes and had spent the majority of that time fidgeting with the biro in his hand. He sighed and leant back in his chair. He pondered what to do next and settled on calling Bertolt. 

He grabbed the house phone and dialed Bertolt’s number. 

“Hey Bertolt, it’s Marco.” He said as soon as Bertolt picked up.

“I know.” Bertolt laughed lightly, “How’re you doing?”

“I’m okay, I just can’t focus on studying right now, I was hoping you could inspire me. But how are you?”

“I’m good. I had a bit of an argument with Dad yesterday, but it wasn’t too bad...”

“Gosh, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. You know my dad.” Marco could practically hear Bertolt shrug. “But anyway, why can’t you focus?”

“I don’t know. I just can’t… Well…”

“Hmm?” Bertolt encouraged.

“I saw Jean last night,” Marco cleared his throat, “For tutoring, you know.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And he’s coming over again this afternoon…”

“That’s pretty exciting.”

“Isn’t it.”

“This probably won’t help you focus better but Reiner did say that he spoke to Jean the other day and he mentioned you an awful lot.” Marco’s pulse increased instantly.

“Really?” He asked eagerly, glad he didn’t have to play coy in front of Bertolt.

“Yeah. So, that’s a good sign for you to be excited.” Bertolt laughed gently. 

“I really like him, Bertolt.” Marco admitted, sheepishly.

“I know. It’s really nice.” 

“But, enough about me. I haven’t spoken to you properly since, you know. You don’t have to say anything, but like… If you want to.” Marco pried. 

“It was… really, really fun.” Bertolt replied shyly. “He spent the night with me on Saturday too, whilst Dad was at work. I’m seeing him again tonight.”

“That’s so amazing!” Marco gushed.

“Yeah, he’s really nice. I’m… I’m really happy.” Bertolt sighed contentedly, “I’m not used to feeling like this. I just spend all my time away from him, wanting to be with him. And he was really kind on Friday. He didn’t rush anything and he kept checking if I was okay.”

“I’m so happy for you.” Marco exclaimed, “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah.” Bertolt chuckled, “Yeah.” He said more confidently, as though confirming how much fun he’d had. “Anyway, Chemistry…” 

Bertolt managed to talk Marco into doing his work, promising that they’d have a doubly fun catch up on Friday. He even gave Marco a mini pep-talk in preparation for Jean’s arrival. When Marco hung up he felt far more focused, he put his head down and finished seven more pieces of work before deciding to give up and find a snack. He checked the time, three o’clock. He made himself jam on toast as a sense of panic filled his gut. He finished off his toast and headed upstairs. 

He knocked quickly on Marsaili’s bedroom door. “Go away Marco!” She yelled.

“Mum’ll be home in twenty minutes.” He replied.

“Fuck.” He heard her grumbling. 

Marco walked off to his room, shutting the door behind himself. He trawled through his wardrobe and chest of drawers. He decided to wear his nicest black jeans and a red Christmas jumper with a small snowman on the front. He ran his hand through his hair, pulling it neatly to the sides. He heard Marsaili’s bedroom door get thrown open as his sister loudly announced her friend’s departure. Two minutes later she was standing in Marco’s room. 

“Don’t say a fucking word to Mum.”

“I won’t. Secrets safe with me.” Marco chuckled.

Marsaili looked his outfit up and down, “Jean’s coming over later, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Get changed. That jumper is so ugly.” 

“But I like it!” Marco protested.

“No.” She marched over to Marco’s chest of drawers and pulled out an old looking hoody from one of their dad’s company retreats. “This.”

“That’s so much uglier.”

“It’s vintage.” She snapped, “It’s cool. You want him to think you’re cool, don’t you?”

“I don’t think there’s any hope in that.” Marco laughed awkwardly.

“Just put it on.” She grumbled, shoving it into his hands and storming out the room.

Marco sighed and took off his beloved Christmas jumper. The hoodie was baggy on him, Marco thought it would make him look huge but when he popped into the bathroom to check his reflection he realised Marsaili was right, he did actually look pretty cool. 

“Afternoon darlings!” Mrs Bodt called upstairs, Marco went down to greet her. He helped Leo take his coat off and picked up after Gracie as she abandoned her belongings on the floor. 

“How was your day?” Marco asked his mum.

“Oh, it was alright.” She sighed, “I’ve got a banging headache though, so I’m going to have a lie down if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, no worries. I’ll make dinner if you want?”

“You angel.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. Marco took Leo and Elena’s hands, leading them to their room to get changed out of their uniforms. 

“When’s Jean coming?” Leo asked, Marco smiled.

“He won’t be long now.” Marco laughed.

“I like him.” Elena said strongly. 

“Me too.” Leo mumbled.

“I’m glad.” Marco chuckled.

“Okay, you leave now.” Elena bossed, “We have an important Lego meeting.”

“Okay, okay.” Marco said, holding up his hands, “I won’t intrude.” He was just walking out the room when he heard someone knock at the door. He practically jumped down the entire staircase, he flung the door open and grinned at Jean’s grumpy face. “Hi.” Marco greeted, stepping to the side so Jean could come in. 

“Hey.” He kicked off his shoes to their usual spot within the Bodt’s mess. “Can I talk to you quickly?” He asked, Marco’s face dropped.

“Uh, yeah. Of course.”

“In your room?” He asked, Marco nodded and led Jean to his room, shutting the door behind him. “What was it you wanted to t-” Marco had just turned around when Jean pushed him forcibly in the chest, he fell backwards landing heavily on his bed. “What the-'' Suddenly, Jean was over him. Their lips locked. Marco gasped, instantly tangling his hands into Jean’s choppy hair. Jean pushed his body firmly onto Marco’s, his thigh pressed against Marco’s crotch. Jean kissed him deeply, as though he was in some sort of frenzy. His hands slipped under Marco’s hoody, the freckled boy shivered as he felt the ice cold rings on Jean’s fingers brush against his chest. He arched his back, enjoying the attention Jean was paying him, and wanting more. Jean pulled back for a second, yanking off his shirt. Marco grinned at the sight of his tattoos, but he had no time to admire them before Jean was kissing him again. Jean ran his hands over Marco’s thighs, gripping them tightly as he applied more pressure to Marco’s crotch. Marco couldn’t hold back a deep moan as Jean began to dig his nails into Marco’s thigh. Before Marco knew it, Jean was pulling off his hoodie. The other boy paused for a moment, eyeing the hickey on Marco’s collar bone.

“Fuck.” Jean muttered, dipping his head, starting to nip at Marco’s neck. Marco tried to keep quiet as Jean bit down on his collar bone, in the exact spot of his hickey. His hand flew to Jean’s hair again, tugging it at the nape of Jean’s neck. Marco remembered how much Jean had liked that last time. Marco was rewarded for tugging Jean’s hair when the other boy jerked his hips, sending shockwaves through Marco’s body. Marco couldn’t stop his own hips from bucking up into Jean’s, desperate for more friction. Jean continued to kiss down Marco’s chest, the chain around his neck cooly brushing against Marco’s skin. Jean hesitated above Marco’s belt buckle before he pulled himself back up, crashing his lips back into Marco’s. Jean jerked his hips once again, causing Marco to let out a loud gasp. Jean quickly placed a hand over Marco’s mouth. “Shh.” He whispered, Marco nodded, his body felt like it was on fire. He would do anything Jean asked him to, he just wanted to feel like this forever. 

Marco’s wants were dashed by a knock at the door. Jean quickly swung himself down behind Marco in a spooning position as Leo gently pushed open the door.

“M-Marco?” He asked timidly into the darkened room.

Marco cleared his throat, “Yes bud? Are you okay?”

“I’m hungry.” He whispered.

“Okay, I’ll make dinner.” It took Marco a huge amount of willpower to tear himself away from Jean’s warm body. Leo tottered off down the hall as Marco pulled his hoodie back on. 

“Sorry.” Jean laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He sat up and pulled his jumper back on, “I couldn’t help myself.” He walked towards Marco, pulling the freckled boy closer by the belt loops. “Seems like you had fun though.” Jean smirked, giving Marco a quick kiss on the lips. “Make me dinner before I force you to stay in here all night.” Marco didn’t think that was a convincing argument for him cooking dinner, but he sighed and followed Jean down to the kitchen.

Marco cast a glance at the clock on the kitchen wall, it was half five. How long had him and Jean been upstairs? He turned his mind back to the task at hand. 

“Lentil bolognese?” Marco asked, turning to Jean.

“Sure.” He replied.

Marco got to work cooking, making light small talk with Jean. It felt natural to Marco but also so unnatural. He felt like he’d never stop blushing and every time he had a spare second to think, his mind instantly jumped to imaging Jean’s tongue in his mouth.

“I thought you did tutoring in the dining room.” Gracie said, announcing her arrival.

“Huh?”

“You and Jean, you usually work in the dining room.”

“Yeah?”

“Why were you upstairs?” Marco didn’t know what to say

“I wanted to.” Jean replied finally, saving Marco from the awkward silence.

“Why?” Gracie pressed.

“I like his room.” 

“Hmm.”

“Satisfied detective?” Marco laughed.

“For now.” She stuck her tongue out at Jean. “Want me to set the table?” She asked.

“Yes please. Don’t set a place for Mum, let her sleep.” Gracie grabbed the cutlery and left the room.

“That was close.” Jean laughed, winking at Marco. 

“Oh my god, don’t do that!” Marco hissed, blushing.

“What?” Jean smirked.

“Don’t wink at me.”

“Why?” Jean scoffed. 

“I…” Marco trailed off, he didn’t know how to say it without sounding completely hysterical.

“It get you going?” Jean teased, stepping towards Marco and slipping his hand around his waist. Marco blushed an even brighter shade of red. “That’s a yes then.” Jean smirked. He stepped away from Marco just as Gracie returned to get glasses for the table.

Marco drained the pasta and dished it up, spooning the sauce on top. Jean and Gracie helped him carry the plates into the dining room.

“Marsaili! Leo! Elena! Dinner!” Marco called upstairs, the three missing siblings thundered downstairs. 

Gracie and Elena secured seats either side of Jean, Marco sat down opposite him between Marsaili and Leo. “So, what movie are we watching tonight?” Marco asked.

“Elf.” Marsaili announced, in a way that the Bodt’s sibling knew she wouldn’t be argued with.

“Oh cool.” Jean replied.

“How was school today guys?” Marco asked the youngest three.

“It was good, Miss Hanji came to teach us science today and it was really fun. We made volcanoes.” Gracie replied.

“Elena?” Marco asked.

“I liked it. I shared my yoghurt with Anneka at lunch time.” 

“That’s good. Did she say thank you?” Elena nodded, “Leo, how was your day?”

“Good.” He replied, “Did you have school?” He asked quietly, Marco noticed he was looking at Jean.

Jean grinned, “Not today. Well, I have my lessons with Marco.” He replied, Leo nodded and smiled at Jean. 

When they were all finished, Marsaili cleared the table and Gracie ushered everyone else into the living room.

“Marco,” She started, “You, me and Marsaili are sitting on the sofa. Leo wants to sit with Jean so those two and Elena are sitting on the floor.”

“Gracie, Jean’s the gues-”

“Sounds good to me.” Jean said, playfully tackling Leo to the floor. The little boy erupted into a fit of giggles. Marco grinned, he was genuinely surprised by how much Leo liked Jean and by how nice Jean was to the five year old boy. It was like two people existed inside the teenager: nice, vulnerable Jean and grumpy, rude Jean. Marco settled into his seat next to Gracie, watching Jean play with the twins’ as they waited for Marsaili. Marsaili eventually showed up and threw herself down onto the sofa, not so accidentally, kicking Gracie as she made herself comfortable. Gracie rolled her eyes and hit play on the movie.

About halfway through, Marco felt Jean lean up against the sofa in front of him, Leo sat between his legs. Marco couldn’t resist fiddling with Jean’s hair as he sat there peacefully. Elena noticed the extra attention Leo was getting from Jean and clambered over the older boy to sit on Marco’s lap.

“Attention seeker.” Gracie groaned, Elena stuck her tongue out.

“Don’t stick out your tongue.” Marco reminded. Elena huffed and wiggled, eventually settling down, allowing everyone’s focus to be drawn back to the movie. By the time the credits rolled, Elena and Leo were yawning consecutively. Mr Bodt returned home just in time to help Marsaili put the twins to bed. 

Mr Bodt threw a quick greeting to Marco and Jean over the shoulder of an exhausted Elena who had demanded she be carried to bed. Gracie decided to cart herself upstairs to get a bath, leaving Marco and Jean alone again. 

“Right,” Jean smirked, Marco waited in anticipation hoping Jean would lean in to kiss him, “Biology session?” Not quite the one that Marco was waiting for. 

“Sure thing.” Marco agreed, trying not to sound disappointed. 

The two boys moved into the dining room and finally began the tutoring session they were supposed to start four hours ago.

Jean’s hand rested on Marco’s thigh the entire time, not only did it make it harder for him to think straight, it made it difficult for Marco to breathe properly. Once Jean started to rub small circles into Marco’s thigh with his thumb, Marco shut the textbook.

“What’s wrong?” Jean asked, sounding slightly worried.

“I can’t focus when you’re doing that.” Marco sighed. Jean smirked.

“That’s a shame.” Jean snorted, he reached up and held the bottom of Marco's chin, the freckled boy’s heart learched in anticipation. “I better get going anyway.” Jean let go of Marco’s face and stood up. Marco let out a small, disappointed groan. Jean just smirked at him and packed his bag.

Marco reluctantly led Jean back to the front door, watching him stuff on his shoes and coat.

“Thanks for tonight,” Jean stated, his voice was low and gravily, Marco wanted to hear him talk forever. “I’ll see you Thursday, yeah?”

“Please.” Marco replied without even thinking. He blushed a bright red as he processed the word he’d just uttered. 

Jean smirked, biting the corner of his lip, “How could I say no to that.” Jean teased, giving Marco a quick, firm kiss on the lips. “See you Freckles.” He turned on his heel and headed out the door. Marco watched him hop into his ramshackle car and speed off the second his music began to blare from the radio. 

He shut the front door, the biggest grin on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's edited now lol


	16. Chapter 16

Marco had hardly slept a wink that night, his brain couldn’t stop buzzing. He felt completely surrounded by thoughts of Jean. Lying on his bed where he had been only a few hours earlier Marco found himself replaying the event over and over in his mind. He didn’t consider himself to be an overtly sexual person, but Jean had unlocked a yearning in him that he didn’t want to ever go away. When his alarm finally rang he darted out his room for a shower, he had to cool himself down before he could get on with his day. He showered quickly, trying not to think about what Jean could do to him if he was there. He dried off and waltzed off back to his room. It was the last day of primary school for his younger siblings and he could hear them chatting excitedly downstairs. 

Marco pulled on the Christmas jumper Marsaili had stopped him wearing the night before, a clean pair of jeans and two pairs of socks before making his way downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Morning Mum.” He greeted, giving her a peck on the cheek as he passed her.

“Good morning my love, you’re in an awfully good mood.” Mrs Bodt chirped, Marco beamed at her.

“Just feeling good.” He admitted.

“Oh yes, I’m sure none of us have a clue as to why.” Mrs Bodt teased, Marco blushed lightly. “When’s he coming over again?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Wonderful, I’m taking the kids to the panto on Thursday night so you should be able to study in peace. Right, Elena, Leo, Gracie! Are we ready to go?”

“Yes Mum!” Gracie called back from the hallway.

“Well, I’ll see you later.”

“Have a good day.” Marco called after them as they left the house. 

He set about making a cup of tea and marmite on toast, humming to himself as he went. Marco was relieved that his mum had picked up on his feelings for Jean, he’d be far too embarrassed to ever tell her himself. He also wouldn’t know what to tell her. Was what he and Jean were doing just casual? Or was it the beginning of something a bit more serious? He was actively hoping for the latter but realised that if he didn’t play it cool, he’d probably scare Jean off. He’d just finished spreading the marmite onto his toast when Marsaili snuck up from the side and snatched one of the pieces.

“Hey!” He protested. She shrugged at him, already munching on the toast. “Why are you even up so early?”

“Have homework to do. Don’t want to have it hanging over me.” She replied, between mouthfuls. “And Cressey might be coming over for a bit tomorrow to play Overwatch so… Yeah, I won’t have time then.”

“Hmm.” Marco replied as he began to eat the one surviving piece. “She your girlfriend?” 

“Jean your boyfriend?” She snapped back instantly. Marco put his hands up in surrender. “Urgh, you’re so embarrassing. Anyway, I doubt she wants to go out with me.”

“I dunno, she always seems happy when she’s with you.” Marco offered.

“She’s happy all the time.” Marsaili snorted.

“Even so, I think you’ve got a shot.”

“Yeah?” She asked, sounding remarkably vulnerable.

“Yeah.” Marco confirmed, grinning, “Come on, let's do some work.”

Marsaili groaned but followed him into the dining room to study. 

“Want some lunch?” Marco mused, looking up at the clock on the wall he had realised they’d been working solidly for about 4 hours.

“Yeah, please. Can you make pasta?”

“‘Course.” Marco trotted off into the kitchen. He quickly whipped up vegan chicken alfredo for the two of them.

“Thanks Marco.” Marsaili said warmly as he placed the hot meal in front of her.

“Anytime.” He laughed, “Tell Dad I make it better than he does.”

“It’s a little bit true though. He’s really losing his touch.” She laughed, they tucked in. “Do you think he’s okay?” Marsaili asked after five minutes of eating in silence.

“Who?”

“Dad.”

“Um, yeah. I think so, why?”

“He’s just always working. I don’t know, it’s just we never see him anymore.” She sighed. 

Marco paused, “Yeah. I know what you mean. I’m thinking about getting a job in the new year, so I can help out more. Then, hopefully, he can work fewer hours.”

“Yeah.” Marsaili sighed, “I should probably get one too.” 

“But, we’ll worry about that when it comes to it. He’s got some time off for Christmas and New Year. He’ll be okay.” Marco reassured. The pair resumed their lunch.

“I’ll do it.” Marsaili asserted when Marco tried to clear the table.

“Thanks.” He smiled and turned back towards his work. He was glad Marsaili was spending time with him, even if it was just for studying. He loved his siblings and them enjoying his company meant so much to him, no matter how pathetic Marsaili would think that was if she knew.

Marco’s attention was just beginning to waver when the front door opened releasing Leo and Elena into the hallway. The sound of hyperactive chatter filled the house. 

The pair barreled into the dining room and put an end to Marco and Marsaili’s study session.

“Hi smellies.” Elena greeted.

“Elena.” Mrs Bodt warned gently from the hallway.

“Hi loser.” Marsaili replied.

“Marsaili.” Mrs Bodt warned again. 

“Hello,” Marco said, “How was your second last day of school?”

“It was so fun!” Elena squealed, “Leo got married at lunch time, and he’s in love.”

Marco turned to his younger brother, who was now bright red, “You’re married?” Marco asked, “Well, congratulations. Who did you marry?”

“Anneka.” Elena answered for him, “They got married in the lunchroom and all the teacher’s were watching. And!” Elena yelled, “They even kissed on the cheek!”

“Oh my god!” Marco replied, matching her excitement, “Look at you go Leo!” Leo blushed brighter and giggled. “Are you married?” He asked Elena, trying to save his brother from all the unwanted attention.

“Ew! No.” Elena squealed.

“What about Gracie?”

“No, but she loves Toby.” Elena gossips, dragging out the ‘o’ in ‘loves’. 

“I do not!” Gracie protested, barging into the room. Mrs Bodt caught her before she could tackle Elena. 

“Gracie, come and watch TV with me.” Mrs Bodt suggested, towing the middle child out of the room, preventing any fights from breaking out.

“Wanna play Lego?” Marco asked the twins, they both nodded rapidly, “You coming Marsaili?”

“Uh, yeah. Fine.” She agreed, heading up with the others to the twins’ room. 

After an hour, Marco really had had enough of Lego and left the other three to complete their project. He bundled off to his bedroom, deciding to take a nap before dinner. He needed to recover from the poor night’s sleep he’d had.

“Marco for fuck’s sake!” Marsaili yelled, jolting him from his peaceful slumber with a kick to the stomach, “You sleep like fucking brick! It’s dinner.”

Marco grumbled, and pulled himself up before Marsaili could kick him again. She stormed out of the room, Marco followed groggily.

“Morning.” Mrs Bodt teased as Marco joined his family at the table, Marco laughed lightly. “Good rest?”

“Yeah, until Marsaili woke me up.” Marsaili rolled her eyes. 

“We were thinking about looking at Christmas lights when your dad’s home, if you want to come with?” Mrs Bodt asked. Marco nodded excitedly, the Bodt’s did it every year and Marco absolutely loved it. 

“We need to make sure you go to St Paul’s Street. They always have the best ones.” Mrs Bodt laughed gently and nodded.

Marco was quick to help clear up after dinner, eagerly awaiting Mr Bodt’s return. 

“I hope they have the big blow-up snowman out.” Gracie stated excitedly, as she dried the plate Marco handed her.

“That’s a good one.” Marco admitted, “I like the house that always has the reindeer lights on their roof.”

“Good evening my darlings!” Mr Bodt yelled as he arrived home. 

“Papi!” Marco heard the twins squeal from the dining room. 

“Welcome home Dad!” Marco called.

“You’re all excited to see me for once.” Mr Bodt laughed from the hallway.

“To see the lights.” Marsaili corrected from somewhere else downstairs. 

“Right, everyone make sure you’ve been to the toilet, then I need you to have your coats on and be in the car in ten minutes!” Mrs Bodt called.

Marco and Gracie abandoned the rest of the washing up and raced upstairs, greeting their dad properly as they passed him. 

Marco rushed to his room and pulled on an extra jumper before narrowly beating Marsaili into the bathroom.

“Bitch!” She snapped as Marco closed the door in her face.

“Marsaili!” He heard Mr Bodt chide.

“Urgh, sorry Dad.” She grumbled. 

Marco quickly washed up and trundled downstairs. Mr Bodt threw him the keys, “You’re driving.” He said, grinning. Marco beamed right back.

“Hurry up!” Gracie groaned.

“I’m coming!” Marsaili growled, stomping downstairs. 

“Right, everyone! In the car!” Mrs Bodt called over the chattering siblings. “Shotgun!” She called.

“I’m sitting with Pap!” Elena demanded. 

The Bodts all bustled out of the house and into the car. Marco made sure everyone had their seatbelts on before he cranked up the Christmas tunes and sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl it's kinda a dead chapter lol but it has some fluff and bits for my girls, gays and they that don't have a cute/stable family to do chrimbo things with (lol @ myself)
> 
> we move - Jean will be back in the next one tbh they might do full pen at this rate - we'll see <3


	17. Chapter 17

Marco drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter as Maria Carey sang softly on the radio. 

“Bye sweetie, say hi to Jean for me.” Mrs Bodt said, kissing Marco’s cheek before leading the three youngest Bodt’s to the door. 

“Will do, you guys have fun!” Marco called after them.

“Bye.” The twins chorused as they left the house. 

Marco sighed and leant back against the counter. He’d thought Jean would have arrived by now. He nodded his head gently to the music, “Marco!” Marsaili called as she thundered down the stairs.

“Kitchen.” Marco replied.

“I’m going to Cressey’s.” She gushed excitedly.

“Yeah?” Marco grinned, Marsaili nodded madly. “Now?”

“In like two minutes… Do I look okay?”

“Yes.” Marco laughed.

Marsaili glanced around the room, “I thought Jean was supposed to be over tonight?”

Marco shrugged, “He’s probably just late.”

Marsaili pulled a disappointed face, “He better just be late.” She laughed, “Right, I’m going. Night Marco. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Have fun!” She tore back out the room like a little freckled tornado.

An empty house. And no Jean. 

Marco heard the front door slam shut after Marsaili. He flicked off the radio and slumped off to the living room. Marco couldn’t help but feel let down. They’d had so much fun on Tuesday, he’d hoped that Jean would have rushed over as soon as he could. Marco absentmindedly clicked through TV channels, hoping something would catch his eye. The Muppets’ Christmas Carol, of course. He kicked his legs onto the sofa and tried to shake off his thoughts as he watched the movie. He was hardly past the opening credits when his eyes began to feel heavy. 

Marco woke up with a start.

“We’re home!” Mrs Bodt called into the quiet house. She paused for a minute before calling out again, “Marco? Jean? Are you upstairs?”

“Living room.” Marco replied, his voice deep from sleep. Mrs Bodt popped her head around the door.

“Oh, hello love.” She sounded confused, “Has Jean left already?”

Marco’s face dropped. “I… er, I fell asleep. He didn’t show up.”

Mrs Bodt frowned, “You’re joking?” She asked, walking in and softly closing the door behind her so they wouldn’t be interrupted by Marco’s nosey siblings. Marco shrugged, “Oh that is really shit honey.” She walked over to the sofa, Marco sat up to let her sit down before laying his head onto her lap. “Are you okay?”

“Uh… I guess.” Marco sighed.

“Did he say anything?”

“Don’t have his number... What time is it?”

Mrs Bodt checked her watch, “Umm, quarter to eleven.”

“Maybe he forgot.” Marco said, weakly. Mrs Bodt smiled sympathetically.

“Yes, maybe.” She replied quietly, “C’mon put on Graham Norton. Tony’s putting the little ones to bed.”

Marco flicked the channel. “Love you Mum.” He mumbled. She took his hand and kissed the back of it. 

“Love you too.”

At the next advert break, Mr Bodt joined them in the living room.

“Did Marsaili go out?” He asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“Yes.” Marco confirmed, “She’s sleeping over at Cressey’s.”

“Thank god.” Mr Bodt laughed. “Room for a small one?” Marco sat up and made room for his dad on the sofa.

“How was the panto?”

“It was brilliant.” Mrs Bodt gushed.

“It was really great. The little ones loved it.” Mr Bodt agreed. “Obviously, Leo got called on stage.”

“Oh god.” Marco hissed, worried about his little brother’s anxiety. 

“He was actually okay.” Mrs Bodt laughed, “Very, very cute.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” Marco said, smiling. He rested his head onto his dad’s shoulder as Graham’s face came back onto the TV. 

“Are you seeing Bertolt and Armin tomorrow?” Mr Bodt asked, Marco nodded, “That’s good. Have you got their presents sorted?”

“Yeah, I sorted everyone’s in November.” Marco laughed, “I’m excited to see them again, even though it’s only been a week.”

“I bet.” Mrs Bodt grinned, “How are my favourite boys?”

“They’re good. Bertolt’s got a boyfriend now.”

“That’s marvellous.” Mrs Bodt replied excitedly, “That sweet angel deserves a nice partner. Who is it?”

“You remember Reiner Braun?”

Mrs Bodt snorted, “Oh my! He doesn’t seem like Bertolt’s type at all.”

Marco giggled, “Surely. But I think it’s one of those ‘opposites attract’ things, you know?”

“Absolutely.” Mr Bodt agreed, “Like me and you Belle, I’m a great chef and you’re-”

“You watch it.” Mrs Bodt replied, teasingly. 

“And Armin? How’s he doing? Eren realised what he has going for him yet?” Mr Bodt inquired. 

“Sadly for Armin, no. Everyone kept making jokes about Eren fancying Mr Ackerman, the maths teacher. So I think he’s blind as ever.”

“Bless little Armin. He’ll find someone lovely soon I bet.” Mrs Bodt ensured. “Oh,” She said suddenly, remembering something, “Can you make sure you remind Bertolt, and Armin obviously, but importantly Bertolt, that he’s more than welcome over to ours for Christmas if he doesn’t want to spend it with his dad.” 

“Yes Mum.” Marco promised. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone pounding on the door.

“What the fu-” Mr Bodt started, stopping himself for Marco’s sake.

“I’ll get it.” Marco said, hauling himself up. He rushed to the door, hoping to open it before their guest woke up the rest of his family. 

He opened the door and met Jean’s eyes.

“Christ, come in.” Marco said, grabbing Jean and pulling him inside. He quickly shut the door, “Oh my god, why are you in shorts. Jean, it’s freezing.” 

Jean didn’t say anything, just wrapped his freezing cold, bare arms around Marco, hugging him tightly. Marco hugged him back, just as tight. 

“Is everything oka- Oh my goodness!” Mrs Bodt exclaimed, spotting Jean as he stood in her hall, in just a t-shirt and shorts. He’d pulled away from the hug. “Tony, put the kettle on. Jean,” Mrs Bodt grabbed his hand, “Upstairs, now.” She towed him up the stairs, Marco hot on their heels. Mrs Bodt and Marco grabbed jumpers, pyjamas and socks and thrust them at Jean, helping him pile them on. He still hadn’t said a word. His nose was bright pink. If Marco wasn’t so concerned, he’d have realised how cute the other boy looked. “I’ll go make you a decaf coffee and hot water bottle. Jean you get in that bed and Marco get him tucked in please.” With that, she left the room.

Jean didn’t have to be told twice, he clambered into Marco’s bed, wrapping himself up in the duvet as he tried to combat the shivers racking his body. Marco sat down next to him, gently brushing his fingers through Jean’s hair.

“Get in?” The other boy asked quietly, shuffling back to make room.

“Are you sure?” Marco asked.

“Yes.” Jean said grumpily, tugging at Marco’s sweater. Marco didn’t want to resist and obeyed instantly. Jean wrapped his arms around Marco’s torso, pulling him close.

“Shouldn’t I be the one hugging you?” Marco laughed quietly.

“Nuh-uh.” Jean said quietly, burrowing his face into Marco’s neck.

“Jesus christ, your nose is ice cold.” Marco squealed. 

“Sorry.” Jean whispered, pulling away slightly.

“No.” Marco protested, “It’s okay.”

Marco searched for Jean’s hands and interlaced their fingers. The other boy’s skin was freezing, Marco gently rubbed his thumb across Jean’s palm, trying to warm him up.

Mrs Bodt knocked gently before she walked into the room.

“Here.” She said, handing Jean the hot water bottle. “I’ll put your coffee on Marco’s desk. Marco, you keep an eye on him. Jean, I’ll need you to stay here tonight, please. I need to know you’re okay.”

Jean nodded. “Okay.” He said quietly, “Thank you.” Mrs Bodt’s features were soft and comforting.

“Don’t thank me, focus on getting warm. We’ll be in our room. Marco if you start getting worried, or if Jean runs a high fever, you come and wake me up.”

“Okay Mum.” Marco ensured. 

“Okay.” She smiled sympathetically at Jean and left the room again.

“She’s so nice.” Jean muttered.

Marco shifted on the mattress until he was face to face with Jean, Jean’s eyes scanned the freckled boy’s face. “Jean… What happened?” Jean began to chew his lip. “I’m really worried about you.”

“Shh.” Jean whispered, he closed his eyes and Marco felt Jean’s grip tighten around his waist. Jean lifted his head slightly, meeting Marco’s lips. Jean’s piercing felt like ice on Marco’s warm lips. The kiss was short, but Marco still felt butterflies rush to fill his stomach.

“Jean…” He tried again.

“I’m sorry.” Jean said shortly. 

“You have nothing to apologise for.” Marco replied, firmly.

“No,” Jean sighed and rolled onto his back, facing the ceiling. “I’ve made my shit your problem. I’m sorry. I should go.” He started to sit up, Marco shot his arm out and pinned Jean back down against the mattress.

“No.” Marco said firmly. “Stay. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Jean looked slightly shocked by Marco’s assertive actions. Marco realised and relaxed his arm, resting it gently on Jean’s chest. 

“Freckles…” Jean whispered quietly,

“Hmm?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Please-”

“No. I am. I’m sorry I didn’t show up earlier. I’m sorry I showed up like I did. I’m sorry.” Jean snapped.

“It’s okay.” Marco tried to reassure him.

“No, it’s not.” Jean spat. “But you’re…” He trailed off. “You’re just fucking nice and fucking perfect so say that it is.” He grumbled. Marco’s breath caught in his throat. Jean groaned, he sounded frustrated. 

Marco’s eyes widened in surprise as Jean slammed his lips back into his. Jean’s lips were still cold, but slowly heating up. He kissed Marco deeply, his hands dropping to Marco’s hips, holding him firmly. Marco ran his fingers though Jean’s hair, shivering as his wrist brushed Jean’s cold ear. Jean slipped his tongue into Marco’s waiting mouth, Marco heard the other boy moan quietly. Jean’s frozen hands slipped under Marco’s sweaters making the freckled boy jerk at Jean’s cold touch. Marco felt Jean smirk into the kiss. Marco wanted to keep kissing but knew he had to help Jean. He pulled back. 

“Are you okay?” Jean asked, concerned.

“Yes.” Marco laughed lightly, “But I’m not letting you distract me from talking to you.”

“Why?” Jean asked, stubbornly.

“Please Jean.” Marco begged.

Jean sighed loudly, letting go of Marco and rubbing his own face with his hands. “Fine.” He agreed. “I had a fight with my brother, so I came here.”

“Jean…” Marco pushed.

Jean groaned, pushing his head further into the pillow, “Alright. I was working out in the gym, because I wanted to do it before I had to come do work with you.” He said in an irritated tone, “I heard my brother yelling and went to see what was happening. Got into a huge argument with him, his girlfriend and my mum.” He sighed, “Then shit escalated and my brother fucking punched his girlfriend.”

“Fuck!” Marco exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Jean nodded, “We had to get the ambulance and the police showed and they tried to arrest both me and him. They took us to the station and then, fucking obviously found out I hadn’t done shit...” He sighed again, “I don’t know why I came here, I don’t fucking know why I just told you that. I just wanted to.” He sounded so angry, but Marco realised his anger wasn’t meant to be directed towards him.

“Jean I’m so sorry that happened.” Marco said quickly, “I’m so, so sorry. That’s so fucked up. Is she okay?”

“I don’t know.” Jean admitted. “I don’t have my phone, I don’t have anything.” He huffed, “I came straight here from the police station.”

“Okay,” Marco rummaged about in his pockets, finding his phone and handing it to Jean, “Text you Mum.” 

“She won’t give a shit.” Jean growled.

“Please.” Marco begged.

Jean’s nostrils flared in anger but he took the phone. He quickly punched in his mum’s number and sent her a short text to let her know he was safe.

“Thank you.” Marco said quietly.

Jean rolled his eyes, shoving the phone into Marco’s back pocket.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Marco asked softly.

“No. Just don’t leave.” Jean sighed. “I’m sorry I told you that. You didn’t need burde-” Marco cut Jean off with a warm kiss.

Marco rested his forehead against Jean’s “Please don’t apologise. I’m so sorry, I can’t even imagine how fucked up that must have been.”

“I’m used to it. Like asshole father, like asshole son.” Marco’s heart twinged, “Don’t look at me like that.” Jean snapped.

“I-I’m sorry.” Marco rushed, his eyes darting away from Jean’s.

“I don’t want you to feel sorry for me and I don’t want you to get sad. I don’t want to see your stupid, fucking, big brown eyes look sad.” Jean sighed again, for what could’ve been the hundredth time that night. “Sorry.” He apologised again, “I’m making this super intense. I shouldn’t be fucking dumping this on you, I hardly even fucking know you.”

“Please stop apologising.” Marco begged, “Please. I just want you to be okay. Trust me.”

“I do!” Jean snapped angrily, “I fucking shouldn’t. I don’t fucking trust anyone. I hardly even trust Reiner. I don’t even fucking know you.” Jean repeated, Marco didn’t know what to think. “Shit, I didn’t mean to sound like such an asshole.” Jean groaned.

“You don’t sound like an asshole.” Marco replied, trying to calm Jean down. “If it helps, I trust you. I don’t care if I don’t know everything about you yet, I trust you.”

Jean’s face softed. “How much?” Jean asked snidely, his entire attitude shifting from frustrated, to surprised, to almost  
playful.

“What?” 

“How much do you trust me?” Jean’s voice was breathy, their eyes locked.

“Completely.” Marco replied sheepishly.

“That’s so fucking cringey.” Jean teased, his lips quirking into a smirk.

“Fuck off.” Marco laughed. 

“Fuck you.”

“No, fuck you.” Marco laughed.

“No, fuck you for cheering me up. You shitty freckled fuck.” 

Marco smiled, “Warmed you up too.” He said, slipping his hand into Jean’s. Jean smiled properly, showing his teeth. Marco’s heart fluttered. Jean placed his free hand on Marco’s lower back and pulled him back into a deep kiss. Jean used the leverage he had to pull Marco over him. Marco grinned into the kiss resting his thighs either side of Jean’s hips. “Coffee.” Marco reminded between kisses, Jean groaned and rocked his hips. Marco gasped loudly. Marco sat back, looking down at Jean beneath him. He blushed lightly as Jean met his gaze. 

The troubled boy smiled up at Marco, “Get it me.” He said, Marco leant over and grabbed the mug from his desk, unintentionally shifting his weight, creating friction between him and Jean. “Fuck.” Jean groaned quietly making Marco blush. Jean didn’t help the situation as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, taking the coffee mug from Marco’s hands. 

“That good?” Marco asked, grinning. Jean nodded as he downed the hot drink. He dropped the empty mug off the side of the bed, “Hey!” Marco protested. 

“Shut up, it’s empty.” Jean murmured as he leant back against the headboard. “Don’t fucking pout at me.” He snapped at Marco. Marco didn’t stop pouting. One of Jean’s hands flew to the neckline of Marco’s sweater and he yanked the freckled boy towards him. His other hand remained on Marco’s waist, roughly holding him down. Jean bit Marco’s bottom lip harshly, making Marco squirm against the other boy’s hips. Jean clearly enjoyed Marco’s reaction as he nipped his bottom lip again. 

Marco decided to be brave and slipped his tongue into Jean’s mouth, surprising the other boy. Jean scratched his nails against Marco’s waist as he eagerly tugged at the bottom of his sweater. Jean finally yanked Marco’s jumper and shirt off in one harsh tug. 

“Fuck.” Jean breathed. 

“You’ve seen me shirtless before.” Marco teased.

“You haven’t stop being fucking hot.” Jean snarled, his lips connecting with Marco’s neck. Marco gasped and leant his head back, pushing his hips down again. Jean’s fingers began to fiddle with the waistband of Marco’s pyjamas, one of his hands slipped in and grabbed at Marco’s butt, guiding Marco to rock his hips gently back and forth. Marco’s cheeks were flushed and hot, his breath ragged. “Can I..?” Jean asked, gently running his free hand along the front of Marco’s trousers. Marco didn’t hesitate, he nodded eagerly, “You sure?” Jean asked again, his breath hot again Marco’s neck. 

“Please.” Marco whispered. Jean smirked and bit down on Marco’s collar bone, in the same spot that he knew drove Marco wild. Jean made quick work of flipping Marco underneath him, racing to pull down the freckled boy’s pyjamas. Jean hesitated again, his fingers looped under the band of Marco’s boxers. 

“You’re sure you’re sure?” Jean asked again. 

“Fuck, Jean. Yes I’m fucking sure.” 

Jean smirked, “You’ve got a flithy fucking mouth on you Freckles.” With that, Jean finally pulled down Marco’s boxers and dropped his head down to Marco’s hips. 

Marco’s eyes rolled back into his head and he desperately grabbed at the bedsheet beneath him, bucking his hips. He bit down on his lip trying to stay quiet in spite of what Jean was doing to him. He let one of his hands fall into Jean’s hair, tugging it harshly as he felt his chest tighten from the intense pleasure. 

Before Marco knew it his legs were twitching wildly, his back arching upwards and he let out a loud moan. He instantly slapped his hand over his mouth but it was definitely too late. 

“Fuck.” Jean gasped quietly. Marco’s eyes were tightly shut, his breathing heavy. “You good?” Jean asked, chuckling. Marco nodded, keeping his eyes glued shut. Jean lay back down by his side. “You gonna look at me?” Marco shook his head. 

“Nuh-uh.”

“Never?”

“Never.” Marco whispered breathily. Jean laughed gently and slid his arm under Marco, pulling him towards him. 

“Maybe in the morning?” Jean asked, as a yawn slipped from his lips.

“Maybe.” Marco whispered, letting the aftermath of pleasure wash him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs amirite?
> 
> Not finished editing properly but sending it anyway lol merry chrimbo <3


	18. Chapter 18

Marco groaned lightly as he woke up, stretching out as his eyes fluttered open. He felt his foot hit something and turned his head. His face flushed instantly. Jean was in his bed. Marco had half thought it had all been a dream but the stickiness on his lower stomach confirmed that it was real. 

Jean looked so peaceful, releasing gentle snores with every breath. Marco couldn’t help but grin at how cute he looked. He was careful not to wake him as he slipped quietly out of the bed, pulling on some boxers before padding off to the bathroom for a shower. 

He gasped when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The near-permanent hickey on his collarbone was joined by another two hickeys, one just behind his ear and another beneath his belly button. He couldn’t believe how bold he’d been the night before. Jean brought something out in him that he’d never experienced before. He hopped into the shower, washing quickly so he could get back to his bed. Back to Jean.

He brushed his teeth and absent mindedly rubbed his hair dry with a towel. He made sure to hide as much of himself with his towel as he darted back to his room. Jean was still asleep. Marco dropped his towel and began searching for some fresh pyjamas. He grabbed some black joggers and a white shirt, as he was pulling the shirt over his head he heard Jean clear his throat. Marco froze, feeling himself blush. 

“Morning Freckles.” Jean said groggily, Marco was stood still, his head half through his shirt. Jean snorted, making Marco hurriedly pull his top on properly. 

“M-Morning.” Marco fumbled, Jean stretched in the bed, groaning as he did. Marco blushed brighter.

“Get in. I’m cold.” Jean grumbled. Marco obliged quickly, lying down with his back towards the other boy. Jean threw a lazy arm over Marco’s side.

“I don’t know how you’re cold, you’re in about five jumpers.” Jean chuckled sleepily. 

“Mmm. It was a weak excuse.” He hummed, pulling Marco in tighter. 

“How are you feeling?” Marco asked. 

“Meh, alright.” 

“No fever?”

“No.” Jean confirmed. 

“And like emotionally, how are you feeling?” Marco questioned awkwardly. 

“Good.” Jean replied instantly, making Marco blush once more. “Thanks for last night.” Jean added quietly. 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re safe.” Marco said sweetly. Jean buried his face into Marco’s neck.

“I’m staying here today.” Jean said firmly. Marco smiled, his stomach filling with butterflies.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“Want some breakfast?” 

“Shh.”

“What?” Marco asked, laughing lightly. 

“Shh. Stay.” Jean held the freckled boy even closer. 

Marco was about to be brave and turn to kiss Jean, but the little snores emerging from the other boy put a spanner in the works.

Jean didn’t get much extra sleep as ten minutes later Mrs Bodt was knocking on Marco’s bedroom door. 

“Morning boys!” She called. 

“Come in.” Marco replied as Jean woke up again. 

Mrs Bodt had two mugs in her hands, she placed them on Marco’s desk and sat down in the chair. 

“How are you feeling Jean?” She asked. Jean sat up. 

“I’m feeling much better. Thank you so mu-”

“Shh.” She hushed, brushing it off, she pulled a thermometer from her pocket and handed it to Jean. “Need some concrete evidence before I accept that you’re better anyway.” She laughed. Marco propped himself up and took the mug of tea from the desk. 

“Thanks Mum.”

“Anytime.” Mrs Bodt beamed at him. “You sleep okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” Marco laughed, trying his hardest not to blush. Mrs Bodt grinned. The thermometer beeped. 

“Hmm… You’re running a bit warm, but pretty good considering.” Mrs Bodt analysed. She cleared her throat, “Right, now young man, you’re going to tell me what you were doing running about in shorts and t-shirt in the middle of a freezing cold night.” Jean groaned, Mrs Bodt looked at him pointedly and he gave in. 

“There was a big argument at my house last night,” He sighed. 

Marco held Jean’s hand as he recounted the events of the night before, going into the slightest bit more detail than he had with Marco. Mrs Bodt kept her composure. 

“That’s really shitty Jean, I’m sorry that happened. Did you hear back from your mum?” She asked once Jean was finished telling the story. Jean shrugged, Marco reached out onto the desk and checked his phone. 

Unknown Number: Okay. Leah’s staying overnight in hospital, she should be alright. 

Jean rolled his eyes as he read the blunt message. 

“Can I see?” Mrs Bodt asked, Jean nodded. “Oh, well in any case I’m glad that your brother’s girlfriend is okay… You did the right thing coming here. I can’t believe they just let you out into the freezing night.” She sighed, “Do you know what happened with your brother?”

“No. Leah probably will just say it was an accident. All his girlfriends say that.” Jean replied sadly. 

“Will your mum kick him out?”

“No. She’s still pretending he isn’t really like our dad.” 

“Jean.” Mrs Bodt exclaimed sadly. 

“It’s okay.”

“You’re always welcome here, you know that yes?” Jean nodded. Marco traced small circles on the back of Jean’s hand. “If there’s ever anything else we can do, don’t hesitate to ask… Tony’s experienced similar shit situations, so if you need to speak to someone who understands, he’ll be more than willing to talk to you.”

“Thank you.” Jean replied earnestly. 

“Right,” Mrs Bodt announced, “I’ll leave you two alone for a little while. Breakfast in half an hour.”

“Thanks.” Jean said again. 

“Love you Mum.” Marco said. 

“Love you too. Jean, drink your coffee.” Jean chuckled lightly and nodded. 

Marco and Jean sat in silence, their hands remained clasped tightly together as they both gently sipped their drinks. 

“Thank you.” Jean said finally. “Sorry.”

“Stop.” Marco insisted, “It’s okay.”

“I still feel shit about putting this all on you.” Jean sighed, Marco put his and Jean’s mugs onto the desk. He turned to look at the stressed boy. 

“It’s okay. I promise.” Marco leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Jean’s lips. Jean’s mouth quirked into a smile before his face snapped back into looking concerned. 

“You’re too nice.” He scowled. Marco grinned and kissed Jean on the cheek, Jean continued to frown. Marco kissed him again on the other cheek. “Stop it.” Jean snapped, trying his hardest not to laugh. Marco kissed him on the forehead. “Marco.” He said warningly. “Marco, I swea-” Marco cut him off with another kiss on the lips, lingering for a few seconds until he felt Jean relax. Marco went to pull back but Jean held him there, kissing him again and again. Jean leant back against the headboard. “Fuck you.” He grumbled, a small smile on his lips. Marco blushed lightly as he grinned. 

“Breakfast now?” Marco asked softly. Jean groaned, slumping further down onto the bed. “Come on.” Marco laughed lightly, clambering out of bed and pulling on Jean’s arm. “You need to get some of these jumpers off too before you boil alive.” Jean reluctantly let Marco drag him up. He swiftly pulled off all of the jumpers and tops he was wearing and dropped them to the floor. He smirked when he caught Marco eyeing him. Jean strutted to Marco’s wardrobe and grabbed Marco’s favourite jumper, yanking it on. 

“Oi!” Marco protested. 

“Let me wear it and I’ll suck you off again later.” Marco went bright red but didn’t utter another word. “That’s what I thought.” Jean smirked, walking past Marco out the room and thudding down the stairs. Marco regained his composure with a couple deep breaths before he followed after Jean. 

“Why are you here?” Marco heard Elena ask as he walked into the kitchen. 

“I came for a sleepover.” Jean told her quickly. 

“Did you sleep in Marco’s room?” She asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“That’s no fairs! Mumma you never let me sleep in Marco’s room!” Elena whined. 

“Elena you have your own bedroom here, Jean doesn’t.” Mrs Bodt sighed, flipping the pancakes in front of her. “Marco, would you mind setting the table?”

“‘Course.” Marco said, springing to action. 

Leo was already sat at the dining table when Marco walked in.

“Morning.” Marco greated, laying out the cutlery. 

“Good morning Marco.” Leo greated, grinning. “Is Jean here already?” 

“Yes.” Marco laughed, “He came for a sleepover.”

“Oh. I didn’t see him yesterday.”

“No, he came very late.”

“Can he sit next to me for breakfast?”

Marco chuckled, “Yes. You like Jean?” He asked. 

“Yes. He’s nice and you’re always really smiley when he’s here.” Marco chuckled again. 

“That’s true.” Marco admitted, beaming. 

“Breakfast!” Mrs Bodt called into the house. Mr Bodt and Gracie practically flew down the stairs. 

“Papi, don’t you have to go to work?” Elena asked, looking confused. 

“Nuh-uh missy, I’m off for the next two whole weeks.” Mr Bodt grinned, taking his seat. “Thank you my love.” He said as Mrs Bodt piled pancakes onto his plate, she planted a kiss into his hair. 

Marco made sure Jean sat between him and Leo, smiling to himself as his usually shy brother babbled loudly to Jean. 

“Any plans for today?” Marco asked his family. 

“I think we’re going to go for a nice big walk around the park after breakfast but apart from that, no I don’t think so.” Mrs Bodt replied, “What about you two?”

“We should probably do some work.” Jean answered. 

“And I’m at Bertolt’s later.” Marco added. 

“Ah yes, of course.” Mrs Bodt smiled. “Elena, don’t play with your food.”

“Marco what’s that on your neck?” Gracie asked, pointing at him. Marco’s stomach dropped.

“H-Huh?” He stumbled.

“That.” She leant over the table, “What’s that?”

“Oh god.” Marco mumbled, Jean snorted. 

“Gracie, leave him alone.” Mrs Bodt interrupted, stifling a laugh. “Sit down.”

Gracie huffed, “Jean, what is it on Marco’s neck?”

Jean began laughing loudly.

“Jean! Why are you laughing?” Gracie squealed, Marco wanted the ground to swallow him up. “Mum!”

Mrs Bodt started sputtering with laughter, “It, erm…” She laughed, “It just means that someone likes Marco.”

“I like Marco! He’s never had that before.” Gracie whined. 

“Oh bud, you’ll find out when you’re older.” Mr Bodt chuckled.

Marco was prepared to ascend into heaven by the time everyone had finished eating. Mr Bodt cleared the plates, letting Marco and Jean escape upstairs. Jean was still laughing when Marco closed his bedroom door behind them. 

“What’s that? Huh?” Jean snarked, flicking the hickey on Marco’s neck. Marco took a step back, bumping into his door, “What is it Marco?” Jean teased, raising an eyebrow. Marco gulped as Jean stepped closer. 

“J-Jean.” Marco murmured as Jean leant in and kissed his neck. “Jean…” He breathed again, Jean’s hip pressing against him. 

“Tell me what it is?” Jean whispered against Marco’s neck, his hands grouping Marco’s ass. 

“Jean!” Marco whined. 

“What?” Jean growled. 

“You’re being mean.” Marco whined, jokingly. 

Jean pulled back and smirked, “You think this is mean?” He asked, an eyebrow raised. Suddenly, Jean pushed roughly on Marco’s shoulders making him fall to his knees in front of him. “I can show you mean if you want, Freckles?”

Marco nodded in bewilderment. Jean smirked again, swiftly tugging down the borrowed pyjamas and boxers he was wearing. Marco gasped, his heart fluttering with excitement. He tried to emulate what Jean had done to him the night before, Jean guiding him with a hand locked in his brown hair. Marco looked upwards, Jean groaned and titled his head back. Marco gagged quietly as Jean’s body jolted.

“Fuck!” Jean gasped loudly, tugging harshly on Marco’s hair. Marco slid his hand into his own sweats, Jean watched and groaned louder. “Faster.” Jean snapped, yanking Marco’s hair again. “Good boy.” Marco’s stomach tightened. He wanted Jean to call him that again. 

He pulled back, gasping for air as pleasure ripped through his body. 

“Fuck.” Jean hissed. “Open your mouth.” He ordered. Marco did as he was told, “Fuck, good boy.” He exhaled. Marco’s eyes widened. Marco felt Jean’s whole body relax, the other boy was completely out of breath. “Swallow.” Marco did. Jean smirked. “That can’t have been your first time doing that.” He laughed. Marco was blushing madly, still knelt in front of him. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Jean used the hand that was still knotted in Marco’s hair to urge him to get to his feet. Once again, Marco obliged. Jean took his thumb and wiped the edge of Marco’s mouth. 

Marco’s breath was still ragged, “I- err, I need to shower… Again.”

“Oh yeah?” Jean teased, smirking as he looked down towards Marco’s crotch. “You enjoy that?” Marco nodded wildly. 

“Bye boys! We’re all going out on the walk!” Mr Bodt yelled into the house.

“Bye Dad!” Marco called back shakily, relieved that he wouldn’t have to face his family again. 

Jean gave Marco a quick peck on the lips before he hauled up his pyjama bottoms and dove onto Marco’s bed. Marco took that as permission for him to go get a shower and almost tripped as he left the room. He was quick to climb into the shower, still in shock from what had just occurred. He liked how domineering Jean had been, it made him feel far more confident than he’d ever been in his life. He smiled to himself as he washed his trembling body. He made sure to brush his teeth again before heading back to his room. 

“Can I get a towel?” Jean asked. Marco led him out into the hallway and grabbed him a towel from the airing cupboard. 

“Bathroom’s the one at the end.”

“I know.” Jean laughed. He pecked Marco on the lips and strutted off. 

Marco was dressed again, sprawled out on his bed when Jean returned the towel wrapped around his hips. Marco couldn’t help but stare. Jean dropped the towel and rummaged about in Marco’s drawers, nabbing some boxers and a pair of jeans. 

“You got a belt?” Jean asked, turning and catching Marco mid-stare. Marco blushed brightly.

“Uh, yeah. Top drawer.” Jean pulled on the clothes and Marco’s favourite sweater after he used Marco’s deodorant and aftershave. 

“You gonna teach me some Bio today?” Jean asked.

“Erm y-yeah, of course.” Marco replied, smiling.

“C’mon then.” Jean said, nodding towards the door. Marco heaved himself up and followed after Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one lol


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

“Thanks.” Jean said curtly as he climbed out of the Bodt’s car. “I’ll see you Monday, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah.” Marco replied, smiling softly, “Say hi to Reiner for me.”

“Sure.” Jean smirked, sliding round to the driver’s side and giving Marco a quick kiss before he raced off towards Reiner’s front door. Marco felt the butterflies slowly evaporate from his stomach. Whenever he was near Jean he felt like he was touching a plasma ball, electrified. Marco exhaled softly, rolling his window back up and driving off after he’d watched Jean unlocked Reiner’s front door and disappear inside. He couldn’t wait to tell Bertolt and Armin about it.

Marco drove cautiously, careful to not let the car skid on the icy roads. He felt relieved as he pulled up onto the safety of Bertolt’s driveway.

Marco shifted on his toes as he waited for someone to answer the door. 

“Evening.” Mr Hoover greeted, grumpily.

“Good Morning Mr Hoover.” Marco replied, grinning ear to ear. Mr Hoover let out a ‘hmmph’ and moved to the side, allowing Marco to enter the house. 

“Dinner in an hour.” Mr Hoover informed him, before retreating back towards his kitchen. Marco gently slid off his shoes and raced off up the stairs to Bertolt’s room, the boys’ presents balanced in his grasp. 

“Hey!” Marco announced excitedly as he barged into the room.

“Marco!” Bertolt and Armin cried in unison.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Armin yelped, rushing up to Marco and staring intently at his neck, “What the fuck is that?” He asked, the bells on his elf socks jingling quietly. Marco’s face instantly flushed.

“Umm, I- Err… We’ll get to it.” Marco laughed, “Presents first?”

“Hell yeah.” Armin grinned, pulling the presents with his name on it from Marco’s arm. Marco shuffled over to Bertolt and dropped his presents in front of him. The boys all simultaneously ripped into their presents, eager to see what their best friends had gotten them.

Marco received a pair of thick gloves, a matching scarf and ticket for a Hozier concert from Bertolt and a large sloth plushie and a variety of Marxist literature from Armin.

“You’ve got to know your theory.” Armin announced when he watched Marco unwrap it.

Bertolt received a poster of his favourite League of Legends champion and two DVDs, one of Clue and one of Rocky Horror Picture Show from Marco and a set of pyjamas (with short-shorts for bottoms), a bag of fresh cinnamon rolls and a piece of paper with the details of a restaurant reservation for the following night for Armin.

“What is this?” Bertolt asked laughing, waggling the piece of paper in Armin’s face.

“For you and Reiner, a real date.”

“Oh Armin,” Bertolt blushed, his eyes welling slightly, “You didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, well.” Armin shrugged, “I can’t promise Marco and I won’t be sat at the table next to you, spying.” He joked.

Armin received the Bob’s Burgers box set and an inordinate amount of sweets from Marco and a Hozier ticket and pale pink mittens from Bertolt. 

“Fucking hell, we’ve outdone ourself this year.” Armin giggled. 

“Thank you guys.” Marco said, beaming at his gifts.

“Thanks!” Bertolt added happily.

‘Now that’s out the way,” Armin started, “Tell us about that.” He pointed at Marco’s neck. Marco flushed brightly, hiding his face in a pillow. “C’mon… Let my little virgin self live through you!” Armin teased.

“I’m still one, just you know FYI…” Marco laughed timidly.

“C’mon…” Armin whined.

“Fine! So, umm, Jean came over in the middle of the night last night because his family had a fight and it was pretty scary and really sad and I wasn’t sure what to do and-”

“Breathe Marco.” Bertolt chriped, chuckling lightly.

“Uh, yeah… So he came over, we gave him some warm clothes and he asked me to get in my bed with him.”

“Oooh!” Cooed Armin. Marco blushed again.

“Surely, so yeah, we talked about it and I don’t know how it happened but he like… did stuff… to me…” Marco trailed off, his face bright red.

“What stuff?” Armin demanded.

“You don’t have to tell him.” Bertolt reassured.

“Ignore him, yes you do. I’m starving for this kind of information you tell me right now Marco Bodt!”

“Argh!” Marco groaned, “He sucked my dick! Happy?”

“Fucking hell Marco, I really wasn’t expecting you to just come out and say it.” Armin gasped before splitting into laughter, Bertolt’s eyebrows were practically up in his hairline.

“And then maybe this morning I did it to him…” Marco added in a whisper.

“Jesus christ!” 

“I’m so happy for you Marco.” Bertolt said softly, “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes… But please can we talk about you and Reiner now, I can’t handle Armin staring at me like that.” Marco pled, Bertolt chuckled.

“Sure, er… Still, you know… It’s still… Really good…” Bertolt informed them, meekly. “He was here earlier and I’m going to his tomorrow whilst Dad’s at work.”

“Oh, tell me more.” Armin encouraged.

“Leave me alone.” Bertolt laughed.

“Prude.”

“Have you spoken to Eren at all?” Marco asked the blond boy, trying to guide the conversation away from Armin’s noisiness.

“Yeah. Mikasa and I still call everyday and Eren’s usually in the room annoying her so I talk to him pretty much everyday. I… I did kind of want to talk to you guys though. You know in the morning after the party?”

“Ummhmm.” Marco nodded.

“Everyone was joking about him and Mr Ackerman. Do you… Do you think they’re serious? Like Eren turns eighteen soon so… They might...” Armin furrowed his brow.

“I honestly have no idea.” Marco sighed, “I still think you should try dating some other people? Eren’s been so oblivious of your, no offense, obvious crush for years now.”

“I guess.” Armin sighed, “Has Reiner mentioned anything?” He asked, turning to Bertolt. Bertolt shifted uneasily in his seat. 

“He makes jokes about it sometimes…” Bertolt admitted, “I think they’re all playing CoD tonight so I could ask him about it tomorrow?”

“Could you?” Bertolt nodded, “Thank you. I just need to know for sure if he likes Mr Ackerman, or anyone else for that matter. I’m a bit tired of wasting my time.” Armin laughed, shrugging off his worry. “I’m sure Reiner could hook me up with a hot sporty person if I asked.” He joked. “Anyway, what’s for dinner?”

“Pad thai.”

“Fuck yes!” Armin cheered. 

“Bert!” The boys heard Mr Hoover yell from downstairs, Marco grinned.

The trio raced downstairs and into the kitchen. Mr Hoover greeted them all coldly, he was already in his coat. 

“Make sure you wash up.” He ordered before marching off to the front door.

“He’s feeling extra friendly today.” Armin remarked as he popped a perfect cube of tofu into his mouth.

“Tell me about it.” Bertolt sighed.

“I can’t wait to hear back from unis. Then we can start planning out your escape.” Marco piped up, in an attempt to raise Bertolt’s spirits.

“I can’t wait.” Bertolt replied earnestly. 

“The invitation for Christmas at the Bodt house is still on by the way. As always.”

Bertolt grinned, “Your mum’s so nice.”

“Urgh, surely. Bet she invited me too.” Armin giggled.

“Of course, she wouldn’t forget any of her extra sons.”

“Good. Now stop talking to me. I want to give this food all of my attention.”

The boys were quick to demolish the bowls of noodles and veggies in front of them, savouring every last bite. Marco and Armin refused to let Bertolt do the washing up, insisting that he go get the movie on.

“Do you think Bertolt’s okay?” Marco whispered quietly to Armin as he scrubbed the wok clean.

“I’m really not sure.” Armin admitted, “I’m glad he has Reiner now, gets him out the house a bit.”

“It just makes me sad that they can’t hang out together as boyfriends around his dad.”

“Surely. He’s such an ass and Bertolt’s so cute and helpful.” Armin pouted, “Hopefully all the revision we have will keep him out his dad’s way too. But for tonight, we’ll just provide some class-A entertainment and remind him that the world’s bigger than his dad’s shitty small mind.”

“Good plan.” Marco grinned, speeding up the pace he was scrubbing the dishes. 

“I’m full of good plans.”

“Sure.” Marco chuckled. 

“Let’s do this shit!” Armin announced as he and Marco walked into the den. Bertolt had the projector on, the menu screen music for The Nightmare Before Christmas blasting through the speakers. Armin dived on the huge love sac, while Marco opted for a seat on the sofa next to his lanky friend. 

“I hope he doesn’t sing the whole time.” Bertolt teased, nodding his head in Armin’s direction.

“Don’t you worry, I will.” Armin insisted, grinning from ear to ear, “You love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait uni work is pounding my ass harder than Reiner pounds Berties :////// 
> 
> hope I'll be a bit more consistent from the 16th onwards <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an ounce of smut <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not edited yet but wanted to put it anyway lol

“You’re coming on tomorrow night, right?” Bertolt asked as Marco and Armin slid on their shoes.

“Yes, absolutely.” Marco reassured him, “If I can get Marsaili off the computer.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Reiner pretending he doesn’t know how to play league again just for the chance of a Bertolt smash.” Armin teased, reaching up to squidge Bertolt’s cheeks.

“Thanks for having us.” Marco said politely, heading out the door.

“Anytime.” Bertolt grinned. 

“See you tomorrow!” Armin called, hopping into the passenger seat of the Bodt’s people carrier.

Marco watched as Armin jammed the aux cord into his phone, the sounds of Blackpink’s discography filling the car. The car shuddered to life and Marco pulled away from Bertolt’s house. 

“Go the long way.” Armin requested.

“Always.” Marco laughed, taking the winding back roads towards Armin’s grandad’s house.

His blond friend sighed wistfully, his mood contrasting massively with the music pumping through the Bodt’s speakers. Marco turned the volume down a couple notches. 

“Are you alright?” He asked Armin quietly.

“Yeah, I guess.” Armin shrugged, Marco stayed quiet waiting for Armin to open up. “I just… I’m tired of it. Like, the Eren thing… I want him to turn around one day and be like ‘wow’, you know? And please don’t think this is me being bitter, I’m really happy for you and Bertolt.” 

“I’d never think that.” Marco ensured.

“I dunno, I guess I just feel a little left behind. And if that thing with Eren liking Mr Ackerman is true - which I’m pretty convinced it is - I know I’ll feel worse but it’s kind of my fault for running after him for years and not saying anything.” Armin sighed again.

“It’s not your fault at all, Eren is so unbelievably oblivious. I hope he realises what he has next to him before you change your mind.” Marco said earnestly. Armin scrunched up his nose.

“Yeah. I hope so. And if he does shag Mr Ackerman you’re gonna have to buy me so much comfort food, I swear.” Armin chuckled, Marco snorted. “You’ll end up in debt. I’m not joking.” Armin said, still laughing.

“I’m really glad you’re not Sasha right now.” Marco giggled. 

“I think I could give her a run for her money if I was distraught enough.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it.”

“Anyway,” Armin huffed, changing the conversation, “You and Jean, are you guys dating now or?”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t really thought about that.” Marco lied, “I’d like to… But I’m still not convinced that I’m much more than a past time or a tutor to Jean.”

“I know it’s still very much early days but maybe you should hint that you want to date him?”

“Maybe.” Marco pondered. “Yeah, that might be a good idea actually.”

“Might save you from being dragged alone.” Armin chuckled dryly.

“We can only have one hopeless piner suffering from unrequited love in the trio at a time.” Marco joked, Armin grinned.

“You are so much meaner than everyone thinks!” Armin squealed.

“Only to you!” Marco chirped, sticking his tongue out at his friend. “Well, you and Marsaili.”

“Oh I’m so honoured to be on par with her.” Armin retorted, sarcastically. 

“Do you think,” Marco started, steering the conversation back towards Armin’s troubles, “That you’d try dating before uni? Because it might be a good plan B?”

“There’s no way.”

“Why not?” Marco asked, chuckling.

“Meeting new people? Disgusting. Talking to new people? Disgusting. Having to save up money to go on dates? Impossible.”

“It could be fun. You might even find someone you like more than Eren.”

“I’m pretty certain that that’s impossible too. Besides, there’s no one else I would date at school. I used to have a bit of a thing for Annie but she’s with Mikasa now and to be honest she’s terrifying.”

“She scares me so much.” Marco agreed, “You could try tinder?” He suggested.

“Marco, stop trying to get me laid. You get one blowjob and now here we are.” Armin laughed.

Marco’s jaw dropped, “That’s not what I meant! Wanna make a deal?”

“Urgh! Fine. If Reiner makes a joke about Eren and Mr Ackerman I’ll set up Tinder, and if he doesn’t you have got to help me get Eren to look in my direction for once.”

“Deal.” Marco chuckled, pulling up outside Armin’s house. “Talk to you tomorrow Armin. Thank you for the presents!”

“And you. I hope you enjoy all the wider reading. Night Marco!” Armin giggled, dancing out the car and off towards his front door. 

Marco drove cautiously, worried about the icy roads. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally pulled up outside of the Bodt household. 

“Welcome home kid!” Mr Bodt called from the living room.

“Hi Dad!” Marco replied happily, neatly placing his shoes next to the large pile of his siblings’ footwear and pulling off his various layers of winter clothing.

“Good evening?” Mr Bodt asked as Marco sat down next to him on the sofa. 

“Yeah. Really good thanks, how’s your day been?” Marco replied, smiling. 

“Oh you know, the usual.” Mr Bodt sighed, “Glad it’s the weekend. Any news from the boys?”

“Uhh, not really. Bertolt’s having a nice time with his boyfriend which is good but the person Armin likes doesn’t like him back so he’s really down about it.”

“Oh the Eren guy, right?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s always chattering on about him, I’d assumed they were boyfriends by now.” Mr Bodt noted, Marco shrugged. “So it’s getting him down? That’s not good at all. Is there something that would cheer him up?”

“I’m not sure…” Marco said honestly.

“Why don’t you invite him over on Sunday? The twins don’t have swimming this week anyway, so we could do something?”

“Yeah?” Marco asked excitedly.

“Why not see if both the boys want to try challenging the all powerful Bodts to a Mario Kart tournament again?” 

“Yes please Dad!”

“Text them, I can start planning all the food I’ll make.” Mr Bodt said laughing. Marco did as he said, receiving instant replies of excitement from both Armin and Bertolt. “Whilst you’re at it, you might as well see if Bertolt’s new boyfriend wants to come too.”

“Would that be a good idea? I’m worried Armin would think I’m rubbing his face in Bertolt’s happy relationship?”

“Armin wouldn’t think that Marco. And I want to meet my new son-in-law.”

“Okay.” Marco chuckled, zipping the extra invite to Bertolt. He responded again in seconds, “They all said yes.” 

“Perfect. I’m sure all the others will want to play too. Might even try to get Marsaili to bring her secret girlfriend over.”

Marco raised his eyebrows, “How’d you know?”

Mr Bodt chuckled warmly, “I just do. Right, me and you should think about heading off to bed. It’s late.”

“I thought I was too old for bedtime.” 

“No child of mine is too old for bedtime. Up.”

“Urgh, fine!” Marco laughed, standing up. He grabbed his dad’s outstretched hand and hauled him to his feet. 

Marco headed off for a quick shower before clambering into his welcoming bed. He glanced at his phone and saw a text from a new number.

Unknown: Hey Marco.

Marco: Hi, sorry I don’t have your number, who is this?

Unknown: Jean. 

Marco’s heart skipped a beat. 

Marco: Omg hi ^.^

Jean \\(^.^)/: You free?

Marco: Yes, are you okay?

He jumped as his phone instantly began ringing.

“Uhh, hello?” Marco greeted hastily.

“Hey.” Jean replied, in his usual gruff tone.

“Are you okay?” Marco asked, concerned.

“Yeah. Just wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh.” He felt his heart flutter, a small smile slipping onto his lips. “I’m glad.”

Jean snorted, “Cool. Are you at home?”

“Yes, I got back a little while ago.”

“Good. It started snowing pretty bad so I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to drive.”

Marco’s heart fluttered again, “That’s so sweet.” Marco breathed.

“Shut up.” Jean snapped quickly, “Anyway, did you have a good time tonight?”

“Yeah. I did actually, we gave each other our Christmas presents and had a big catch up and then we watched a Nightmare Before Christmas which was as good as always, and then we just kept chatting for a while and I took Armin home and-I… Sorry. You probably didn’t want to know everything.”

“No. Keep talking. I like to hear your voice.”

Marco had to hold in a scream. He cleared his throat, trying not to freak out over what Jean had just said, “Uh-hmm, right. Okay… Yes so, I took Armin home and we had an extra chat about everything that’s going on with him and I’m just… Glad he feels comfortable talking to me and yes so then I dropped him off and came home.”

“Did you eat dinner?” Jean asked, Marco thought he sounded slightly worried.

“Oh, yes.” Marco laughed lightly, “Bertolt’s dad made us Pad Thai. It was so good! Everything he cooks is good. Shame that he’s such an asshole.” Marco could hear Jean chuckling, “What?” Marco asked.

“Nothing, really.”

“No, what?” Marco persisted.

“It’s just… That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say anything bad about anyone.”

Marco blushed, “Well yeah. He is an asshole. I’ll be rude to anyone that’s rude to Bertolt. Or Armin, for that matter. Or my family, obviously.”

“Woa, wouldn’t want to piss you off,” Jean said, snarkily, “You might just call me an asshole.”

“I’d never.” Marco giggled. Marco smiled into the darkness of his room, he felt like his entire body was glowing. 

“Marco?” Jean asked after a moment’s silence.

“Yes?”

“I’m in Reiner’s spare room.”

Marco’s heart began to race again, the air suddenly disappearing from his lungs. “Yes?” He finally croaked.

“Yeah…” Jean trailed off.

“W-Where we slept after the party?”

“Yeah.” Jean’s voice was low, it made breathing even harder for Marco. “I kinda sucks tho.”

“W-Why?” Marco asked, his voice practically a whisper.

“I preferred when you were here.”

“You did? Well, uh-”

Jean cut him off, “Are you in your bed?”

“Yes.” Marco managed to reply.

“Good.” Marco could tell Jean was smirking, he tentatively fiddled with the waistband of his boxers.

“Uh, I-I prefer it when you’re in it though.” Marco said, lamely. 

Jean snorted, “Why’s that?”

Fuck. Marco hadn’t thought he’d ask something like that. “I, uhh- I. Umm.”

“C’mon Marco.”

“I... I liked that I could cuddle you.”

“Is that it?” Jean chuckled, his laugh was low and made Marco squirm.

“No! No, I-I liked, umm, what you, umm… What you did to me.” He finally answered, his face flushed bright red. 

“I’m having trouble remembering Marco, can you tell me what happened?”

Marco felt mortified, “J-Jean, please… I can’t say.”

“I think you can, and you will.”

“J-Jean.” Marco begged, his voice wavering, when Jean didn’t reply Marco tried to summon the courage to say the words aloud, “You, err- you made, made me… Feel good.”

“You can do better than that.”

“Cum!” Marco hissed, exasperated, “You made me cum.” His body felt hot and his boxers felt tight.

“Oh, I think I remember now…” Jean said, his husky voice making Marco’s feet rub together impulsively, “Are you thinking about it right now?”

“Ummhmm.” Marco replied, biting his lip firmly.

“Marco, are you gonna do what I tell you?”

“Ummhmm.” Marco hummed again, desperate for Jean’s instructions.

“Good boy. I bet you’re so fucking right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Marco whispered.

“Have you touched it?”

“U-Uh, no.” Marco breathed heavily. “I-Uh, I want to.” He admitted.

“Hmm…” Jean hummed slowly, “You can. But only over your boxers.”

“Jean.” Marco whined.

“Don’t make me make you stop.”

Marco allowed the back of his hand to lightly brush the front of his boxers, he let out an unintentional whimper as his hips jolted towards his hand. “J-Jean?”

“Yeah?” Jean asked, his voice slightly shakier than normal.

“A-Are you hard too?”

“Fuck Marco, you can’t say shit like that, you sound so fucking hot.”

Marco blushed a deeper shape of red, “A-Are you though?”

“Fuck.” He heard Jean mutter, “Obviously.”

Marco gripped his crotch roughly as he heard Jean admit it to him, trying to create friction between himself and the material of his boxers.

“How do you feel Marco?” Jean asked, his breathing laboured.

“G-Good.” Marco mumbled, “I- I want more.” 

“What do you want?”

“More, Jean please…” Jean didn’t reply, “Please.”

“Fuck, okay when you beg like that. Take off your fucking boxers.” Marco hastily obliged, yanking off the restrictive material. Moans began to fall from Marco’s mouth, moaning louder when he heard Jean’s quiet grunts and profanities, “Faster.” Jean snapped.

“W-What?”

“Faster.” Jean repeated, his breathing ragged. Marco jerked his hand faster and faster, his eyes rolling back as his entire body began to shake.

“J-Jean-” Marco gasped, “Jean, I’m gonna cum.”

“Shit, Freckles.” Marco’s heart raced, “Cum for me.” That was all Marco needed to be pushed over the edge, his back arched upwards as he moaned loudly, finally feeling the rush of release. “Marco.” Marco gasped as he heard Jean whisper his name. “Fuuuck…” Jean groaned, the sound of his gruff laugh echoing through Marco’s head. “You’re so fucking hot Freckles.”

Marco felt his face and chest flush with embarrassment, he glanced down at the mess covering his hand and lower stomach. 

“Go clean up.” Jean snapped. “Night Freckles.”

“Uh- night Jean.” Marco breathed quietly. He heard Jean scoff before the line went dead.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff - Bodt family time

Marco lay still, his heart thumping. His phone hung limply in his hand. It finally began to sink in, that had just happened. His face flushed with embarrassment. He’d never be able to look Jean in the eyes again. The stickiness in his hand began to cool. He heaved himself up, shuffling naked to the bathroom across the dark landing. He glanced at himself in the mirror, a pitiful sight. His face, neck and chest were coloured dusty pink under his freckles, his hair stuck out in wild directions and he recognised a look of fading lust in his own eyes. He looked like he’d been run over and he kind of felt like he had too. He splashed water across his abdomen, slowly washing away the result of Jean’s words. When he felt clean he slunk back into his bedroom, clambering back between his sheets and passing out the second his head met his pillow. 

“Marco, get up.” Marsaili said grumpily, busting into Marco’s peaceful room.

“Urghh!” Marco groaned, rolling over.

“Get up.” She snapped, marching over to his window and ripping the curtains open.

“I hate you.” Marco grumbled quietly.

“Feelings mutual, get up. Mum needs help with the shopping and I don’t want to go.”

Marco groaned once more before finally stretching and sitting up, “Fine. Get out.”

Marsaili stomped off without another word. Marco slipped out of his bed, blushing madly when he remembered why he was naked. He noticed his discarded boxers at the end of his bed, “Fuck.” He whispered to himself, grabbing the dirty underwear and launching it into his washing basket. He hoped Marsaili hadn’t noticed them too.

He pulled on some fresh boxers, raking his fingers through his knotted hair as he searched for an outfit. He chose a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt with the periodic table printed on the front and a thick red checked lumberjack jacket. He trotted downstairs after brushing his teeth, meeting his mother in the kitchen.

“Morning angel.” Mrs Bodt greeted as Marco arrived.

“Morning Mum.” He answered, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. “We going Asda?”

“If you wouldn’t mind? Marsaili made such a fuss and your dad’s taken the twins to the park to go sledding.”

“‘Course I don’t mind.” Marco replied, chuckling lightly. He flicked on the kettle, grabbing two travel mugs. “How’re you doing?”

“Alright thanks love, just tired already.” She sighed, “How was last night? Your dad already told me about the boys coming over tomorrow.” She laughed.

“It was really good. Nice to talk to them properly again, did Dad say about Armin not feeling great?”

“He mentioned it briefly, something about Eren?”

“Yeah. We’re not sure if Eren likes... Someone else.”

“Oh, you did say actually. The other day before Jean arrived. Hmmph, how can one boy be so oblivious? Armin’s a little catch!”

“Surely!” Marco cried. “I said he should try dating other people and then hopefully he’ll find someone that likes him back too.” Marco sighed.

“That’s a good idea. And then he can show off his outfits to more people.” Mrs Bodt laughed. Marco filled up the travel mugs, making two teas. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah. I’ll go grab the shopping bags.”

Marco buckled his seat belt, sat in the driver’s seat. Mrs Bodt flicked on the radio, turning up her ‘Best of the 80s’ CD. 

“So,” Mrs Bodt started as Marco pulled out the parking space, “How’s Jean? He didn’t get sick did he?” Marco blushed.

“Uhm,” Marco cleared his throat, “N-No, I don’t think so.”

“That’s good. Is he at work today?”

“Yeah, I think so. He didn’t say but I’d assume.”

“That’s good.” They fell into silence again for a few moments, “Is Jean your boyfriend?”

Marco focused on the road ahead, “N-No. I don’t think so.”

“That’s okay.” Mrs Bodt replied, laughing lightly, “I just wanted to check, do you think you will be?”

“I hope so.” Marco admitted. 

“He’s very lovely.”

“Muuum.” Marco whined.

“He is! And I like how he looks at you. It’s very sweet.”

“Mum!” Marco squealed, trying his hardest to not crash the car as his heart jerked with embarrassment.

“Oh don’t be so shy.” Mrs Bodt laughed. “He’d be lucky to have you as a boyfriend.”

“Shhh.”

“You’re so cute. My little baby.” She cooed, squidging Marco’s cheek. Marco pouted for the rest of the icy journey to the supermarket. 

“Are you sure we need this much?” Marco laughed as he pushed the full trolley towards the cashier.

“Your dad was very specific.”

“There’s not that many of us. We have enough to feed an army.”

“You know there’s no arguing with your dad when he gets these big ideas into his head.”

“But this is a lot. Are you sure we can, you know, affor-”

“Yes. It’s okay Marco, I promise.” Mrs Bodt smiled comfortingly and began unloading the items onto the conveyor belt. 

“Marsaili!” Marco called into the house, “Gracie! Come help with the shopping.”

“I’m on a call!” Marsaili screamed back.

“I don’t care!” Marco replied, still a little grumpy about his wake up call.

“Urgh!” He heard her groan in protest. A few seconds later she was angrily stropping down the stairs, Gracie at her heels. Marsaili’s face lit up as she noticed all the snacks in the bags, suddenly willing to help put things away. The four Bodt’s unloaded the ridiculous amount of food in the kitchen.

“Cressey’s coming tomorrow. You better not embarrass me or I’ll move out.”

“Sure you will.” Mrs Bodt teased, “I can’t wait to meet her properly, you’re always sneaking her around me.”

“Don’t make me uninvite her, you have to promise not to be annoying.”

“We promise.” The three other Bodt’s ensured. 

“If she’s any good at it you might actually stand a chance at winning.” Marco teased.

“Oh shut up, like you’re any good you just end up being with Dad or Armin who are actually good." Marsaili snapped back.

“I’m getting Armin.” Gracie bagsied, “I hope he wears a nice dress tomorrow, I miss seeing him.”

‘I’ll be sure to ask him to.” Marco chuckled lightly, “Speaking of, I need the computer tonight.”

“You’re literally so annoying Marco, why do you always want to go on it when I’m using it.”

“Because you’re always using it Marsaili!” Marco laughed, his younger sister rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“We’re home.” Their bickering was interrupted by Mr Bodt and the twins arriving home. Elena barrelled into the kitchen.

“Guess who we saw at the park today Mumma!” 

“Oh, I’m not sure? Someone from school?”

“Uh-huh!” She nodded excitedly.

“Hmm-” Mrs Bodt didn’t have time to think before Elena yelled the answer.

“Anneka! Leo’s wife!”

“Oh my!” Mrs Bodt replied happily, scooping up her youngest as he walked into the kitchen, “Did you have a nice time?”

Leo nodded, a light blush on his cheeks.

“They kissed on the cheek!” Elena squealed.

“You player.” Marsaili teased, ruffling Leo’s hair as she slipped out the room, avoiding the rest of the work.

“Did you introduce her to Papi?” Mrs Bodt asked as Mr Bodt finally entered the room.

“Yes.” Leo said quietly, cuddling into her shoulder.

“Marco, pick me up too!” Elena demanded from Marco’s side. He obliged, scooping her up.

“She was very polite, I’m glad you married her.” Mr Bodt laughed, assuming the task of putting the remaining food away. “We bumped into Mrs Springer and Jasper on the way back.” Jasper the Springer’s springer spaniel.

“Gosh, I meant to call her this week, how is she?”

“Good, she asked after you Marco; said Connie enjoyed seeing you at that party you went to.”

“That’s so nice of him.” Marco beamed, relieved that Jean’s friends liked him.

“Everyone likes Jean.” Gracie grumbled, she suddenly grinned slyly, “Especially Marco.” Marco blushed.

“Elena, lets get her.” Marco cheered, running at Gracie, Elena in his arms. Gracie made a dash for the door, Marco charged after her. He chased her into the living room, plopping Elena onto the ground where they split up and cornered Gracie on the sofa, tickling her ruthlessly.

“Stop! Stop it!” Gracie cried between giggles, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry!” She yelped finally, Marco stepped back, helping pry Elena off her. “You bullies.” She laughed, still trying to catch her breath.

“You deserved it.” Elena sassed, her hands on her hips. 

“Did not!”

“Did too.” Marco laughed, “Right madam, lunch time?” He asked the smallest in the room.

“Yes puh-lease! Want cucumber sandwiches.” 

“I think I can manage that much. Prisoner, would you like some lunch?” He asked Gracie.

“Yes please, can I have the same.”

“Boring.” Marco teased, making sure Elena wasn’t looking as he stuck his tongue out at Gracie. “C’mon sous chef, let’s get moving.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw pronunciation;
> 
> Marsaili = Mar-su-lee, like parsley  
> Cressey = Cress-ie, like watercress

“Hey Marco.” Mikasa greeted as Marco entered the voice chat.

“Hi Mika!” Marco replied warmly, “How have you been?”

“Pretty good thank you, yourself?”

“Yes, really good thank you.”

“Oh yeah?” She poked further, Marco could sense the teasing look on her face, “That wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain grumpy dickhead?” Marco spluttered.

“He’s not a dickhead.”

“It’s nice to hear though, Eren won’t shut up about how he doesn’t deserve you.” Marco blushed. “Not that he’s one to talk.” She muttered.

“How are things with Annie?” Marco asked, quickly shifting the direction of the conversation.

“Things are okay, nothing serious. Neither of us have time for that.” She stated flatly.

“Hey guys!” Eren announced his arrival.

“Hi.” Marco welcomed.

“What we talking about?”

“Something you’d have no idea about; dating.” Mikasa snarked.

“You’d be surprised.”

“I better not be, you can’t afford any more distractions.”

Marco sat back and let the step-siblings bicker back and forth.

“Hiya.” Armin said as he interrupted their arguments. Marco winced slightly, worried that Armin may have heard what Eren had been implying about his love life just a few seconds earlier.

“Armin!” Eren yelped happily, “I’ve missed you man.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Armin said earnestly, “How’re you Mikasa?”

“Been worse. You?”

Armin chuckled lightly, “Same as ever. We playing league tonight?”

“I think so, just gotta wait for Bertolt and Reiner to come online.”

“Too busy doing it.” Eren laughed loudly.

“Eren, shut up.” Mikasa scolded. 

“I bet it's true!” Eren protested.

“Like it's any of your business.” His sister retorted.

“Are you guys excited for Christmas?” Marco interjected.

“Urgh, god no.” Eren grumbled.

“I am!” Armin chirped.

“Me too.” Mikasa said firmly.

“Reiner said he might throw a New Years party so I can’t fucking wait for that.” Eren said excitedly. 

“Are his parents out again?” Armin asked.

“He said they might be going skiing. Rich kid shit.” Eren laughed.

“Who’re you calling a rich kid, Jaeger?” Reiner jeered.

“Hi Reiner.” Marco greeted happily. 

“What’s good guys?”

“We’re ready to start.” Mikasa stated, “Where’s Bertolt?”

“He’s here. He didn’t want to come on chat, voice is feeling a little horse.” Reiner chuckled.

“I told you!” Eren cried out.

“Shut up Eren.” Mikasa groaned.

“Let's do this shit!” Reiner cheered.

“Marco,” Marsaili whined, “Can you stop playing now, I wanna go to sleep.”

“I’ll be five minutes, we’re nearly done.” Marco ensured. 

“Ah, you can’t go to bed yet!” Eren protested.

“Sorry,” Marco laughed, “Marsaili and Gracie need their room back.”

“Urgh!” Eren groaned. 

“Whilst you’re still here Marco,” Reiner started, “Can I count on you to show up on New Years?”

Marco smiled, he hadn’t realised he’d even be invited, “Umm, I-I’ll have to check in case I need to babysit the twins but I hope so.”

“Good lad.” Reiner replied, “I enjoyed having you at the last one, plus someone’s gotta keep Jean entertained.” Marco’s face instantly blushed, he was glad they couldn’t see him. Jean was going to be there, that meant it would be him and Jean in that spare bedroom. The bedroom Jean had been in when he’d called Marco the night before. 

“I-I’ll talk to mum.” Marco said meekly. 

Eren and Reiner cheered through his headphones. 

“Leave him alone.” Mikasa snapped, silencing the teasing boys. 

“You’re no fun.” Eren grumbled. 

“I think I’m gonna head off too.” Armin said hastily. 

“Why?” Eren asked, his tone sharper than usual.

“I’m seeing people tomorrow.”

“Who?” Eren pressed.

“None of your business.” Mikasa snapped once more, “Goodnight Armin, call me soon.”

“Night guys!” Armin and Marco bid their goodbyes, both logging off at the same time. 

Marco turned off the computer and popped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of the Eren and Armin situation. Eren had seemed pretty nonchalant about his interest in their Maths teacher and yet hadn’t kept his cool when Armin had implied he was meeting other people. Marco flicked through his missed texts, quickly confirming the time that the boys were due over the next day. He hovered over his text thread with Jean. No texts today. He washed his face and headed off to bed.

Marco fidgeted with his duvet cover, unable to fall asleep. Once again, he couldn’t get Jean out of his mind. Despite the fact that he’d been in his bed the day before, Marco missed him already. His mind wandered to the phone call he’d shared with Jean the night before. He’d never done anything like that, but for some reason Jean continued to bring out a side of him that he hadn’t even known existed. 

Marco’s fingers twitched and he reached out, grabbing his phone without even thinking about it. 

“Are you okay?” Jean’s deep voice bounced around Marco’s brain. 

“U-Uh, yes. I just wanted to talk to you.” Marco replied shyly. 

Jean scoffed lightly, “I can’t right now. I’ll see you Monday though, yea-”

“Who’s that?” Marco heard a woman's voice shouting in the background. 

“Just that guy.” Jean replied to her hastily, “I’ll talk to you Monday.” He stated quickly to Marco before the line clicked dead. 

‘Just that guy’. Marco let his arm fall, his phone dropping to the floor. What did that even mean? Marco ran a hand through his hair while that phrase kept circling around in his head. Just that guy, just that guy, just that guy. The only positive Marco could draw from that phrase was that at least he hadn’t said ‘just some guy’. That would’ve really hurt. At least ‘just that guy’ could mean that Jean had mentioned him to the other person. But what if being called ‘just that guy’ meant Jean found him annoying, so much so that he’d asked other people for advice about how to deal with the situation? 

Marco sat up, there was no chance he’d be getting to sleep anytime soon now. His brain felt wired. He plodded down to the kitchen, quickly brewing a decaf tea before hobbling back upstairs, grabbing one of the books Armin had gifted him from the top of his dresser before climbing back into bed.

“Marco! Marco! Up!” Elena yelled, clambering onto Marco’s bed and jumping repeatedly. Marco jolted awake, the book still splayed open on his chest. He went to wipe the side of his mouth, feeling remnants of drool on his chin. He must look rough. 

“Urgh, morning Elena.” He grumbled, pulling her in for a hug. “What are you so excited about this morning?”

“Mario Kart!” She squealed, trying to wriggle out of Marco’s grip. In the anxious haze he’d put himself in the night before, Marco had forgotten. 

“You wanna be on mine and Dad’s team?” Marco invited.

“Ew, no. I’m going with Gracie and Armin. You can have Mumma.” She replied cheekily, finally freeing herself from Marco’s grasp. “Breakfast is ready.” She added as she bounced out of Marco’s room. 

Marco let out a large yawn, cracking his bones as he stretched. He placed the almost-finished book back onto his dresser, heading towards the bathroom for a shower. Breakfast would have to wait, he needed to get clean. The marks that Jean had left on him hadn’t even begun to fade and he’d already worked himself into a complete mess about it. Everything would be fine, Marco told himself as he hopped into the shower. 

He finally felt refreshed as he took his seat at the table.

“Morning darling.” Mrs Bodt greeted. 

“Morning.” Marco said, smiling at his mum across the table.

“We’re all excited for later.” Mr Bodt said as he passed Marco the box of chocolate weetabix. 

“I can’t wait, did you tell Armin to wear a dress?” Gracie asked.

“Shoot, I forgot. I’ll text him in a sec.”

“Can you ask him if he has a spare one I can wear too then?”

“Sure.” Marco replied, grinning at his younger sister. 

“And me!” Elena said loudly.

“I have a feeling they’ll be too big for you.” Marco laughed.

“Not fair!”

“Elena you have some nice dresses in your wardrobe, why don’t you wear one of those?” Mrs Bodt reasoned.

“But I want to wear one of Armin’s.” She huffed, crossing her little arms.

“Wouldn’t we all.” Mrs Bodt said, ruffling Elena’s hair. 

“What time’s Cressey getting here?” Mr Bodt asked Marsaili.

“Hour and a half.”

Mr Bodt checked his watch, “Oh wonderful, plenty of time for us all to get to know her.” He said teasingly, Marsaili groaned in response. 

“You guys are so embarrassing. I swear I’ll never speak to you again if you’re even a little bit annoying.” 

“We wouldn’t dream of being annoying.” Mr Bodt laughed.

“We already promised not to be.” Gracie retorted. “We don’t want to scare her off, who knows the next time someone will like you.”

“You rude little bi-” Marsaili received a scathing look from Mrs Bodt and stopped her insult. 

Marco chuckled lightly as he tucked into his breakfast, listening to his sisters squabbling as he ate.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited it yet but we move :)))

Marco had spent the rest of the morning helping Mr Bodt prepare the copious amounts of food he planned to serve at their tournament. 

“I feel like we’re prepping for the twins birthday party today.” Mr Bodt teased as the pair dried up the dishes.

“I didn’t ask for any of this.” Marco protested, laughing, “It might as well be your birthday party.”

“I’d have more food if it were mine.”

“More than this?” Marco chuckled, glancing at the various homemade snacks covering the counters. 

“You bet.” Mr Bodt chuckled, drying his hands on a tea towel. “Right, I think it’s about time we introduce ourselves to Cressey before the boys arrive.” He said, a playful twinkle in his eyes. Marco nodded and followed his father into the living room. “Hello my dear, you must be Cressey.” Mr Bodt grinned down at the blonde girl sat on the rug with Marsaili. He stretched out a hand, she took it.

“I am, it’s so lovely to finally meet you. And thank you for inviting me to your home, I’m really excited to play Mario Kart.” She replied warmly.

“Look at you, you’re so polite, I don’t know why Marsaili hid you from us for so long.” Mr Bodt chuckled lightly, taking a seat on the sofa. “You know Marco, right?”

“Yes, hi Marco!”

“Hi, how’re you doing?” Marco asked, sitting down between his parents. 

“Good thanks, you?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Marco smiled, resting his head on his mum’s shoulder. 

“You better be ready for some hot competition.” Mrs Bodt said to their guest, “If there’s one thing this family is competitive at, it’s Mario Kart.”

“Don’t you worry, I fine-tuned my skills last night as prep.” Cressey giggled.

“Shame you’ll have Marsaili dragging you down.” Gracie jibed from her spot by the Christmas tree.

“I’m not that bad!” Marsaili whined.

“Last time we played it at my house, you absolutely sucked.” Cressey confirmed.

“Oooh!” Marco jeered lightheartedly, “That’s you told.”

“Just you wait and see, we’re winning this thing.” Marsaili said cockily. 

“Not a chance.” Mr Bodt challenged.

“Anyway,” Mrs Bodt interjected, “Cressey, tell us about yourself?”

Cressey fiddled with her jumper nervously, “Umm, well I’m in Marsaili’s form at school, I only moved here a year ago. I used to live near Edinburgh, I miss it a lot but I’ve made lots of good friends at school, especially Mark-I, umm, I mean Marsaili.” Marsaili blushed bright red at the other girl’s comments.

“How lovely.” Mrs Bodt beamed, “Have you got any siblings?”

“Yes, a younger sister. She’s really sweet.”

“Bless, I bet it seems pretty hectic here by comparison.” Mrs Bodt joked softly.

“I like it.” Cressey smiled, “It’s really nice, my family never does anything like this.”

“Well you’re always welcome to join in on whatever daft thing Tony’s thought up.”

“Thank you.” Cressey said, smiling even more brightly.

Marco heard a knock at the door and bounced up, swinging the front door open to reveal the three other guests breathing cold puffs of air on the doorstep.

“Hi guys, come in, come in.” Marco greeted, stepping aside to allow the three boys in, each greeting Marco. 

“Armin!” Gracie squeaked, rushing into the hallway to admire the baby pink dress Armin was wearing.

“Look what I brought.” Armin said, revealing a similar dress in baby blue. Gracie gawked.

“I love it! Can I go put it on?” 

“Of course.” Armin laughed. Gracie snatched the dress from Armin’s hands and darted up the stairs.

“Afternoon boys!” Mr Bodt called from the living room. “Hi Armin, Bertolt, Bertolt’s boyfriend.” He welcomed as they walked into the living room.

“Hello, Mr and Mrs Bodt. I’m Reiner.” Grinning cheekily.

“Don’t you worry, I remember you from nursery. Look at how big you’ve gotten.” Mrs Bodt gushed, getting up to hug each of the boys. Marco noticed her take extra time to examine Reiner, making sure he was good enough for her favourite semi-adopted son, “Excited for the tournament?”

“Hell yeah!” Reiner boomed.

“Yes.” Bertolt chuckled timidly.

“I can’t wait to beat you all again. Mr Bodt I’m coming for you today.” Armin chuckled, plopping down onto the rug next to Marsaili and Cressey.

“Leo was waiting for you.” Marsaili said to Bertolt.

“I’ll go get him from his room.” Marco said, rushing off up the stairs to get his shy brother. 

Marco gently rapped his fingers on the door to the twin’s room before pushing it open. Elena and Leo hardly noticed Marco enter, so immersed in the game of tea time they were playing. Marco watched for a few moments, smiling as Leo poured his stuffed elephant a new cup of tea.

“Armin, Bertolt and Reiner are here.” Marco announced finally, the two twins squealed excitedly, instantly snapping out of their own imaginations. Elena barralled out past Marco, almost colliding with Gracie, who was now wearing Armin’s loaned dress, in the hallway. The two over-dressed girls charged down the stairs. Leo made his way over to Marco, holding out his little hand to Marco so they could walk back down together into the crowded living room. 

The second Leo saw Bertolt, he dropped Marco’s hand. Bertolt grinned widely, “Hello Leo!” Bertolt greeted happily, dropping to his knees to hug the suddenly extroverted boy. “How are you doing today?”

“I-I’m good.” Leo replied, showing Bertolt his best toothy grin, “How are you Bertolt?”

“I’m good too, I haven’t seen you in ages. You’re getting so tall.” 

Marco rested against the doorframe, smiling at the sound of his favourite peoples’ babbling voices. He watched Leo lean into Bertolt’s ear to ask a question.

“Oh, this? This is Reiner. He’s my boyfriend.” Bertolt said, smiling softly, “Want to hold my hand and we’ll say hi to him?” Leo nodded, the shyness creeping back in. Marco left them to it, popping into the kitchen to grab a couple snack bowls. 

“Shotgun the pretzels!” Armin called out from the huddle on the rug.

“Share.” Marsaili grumbled, digging her hand into the bowl, much to Armin’s distaste. 

“Can I get anyone a drink? Tea? Coffee? Lemonade? Apple juice?” Marco asked. The entire room started shouting out drink orders to him.

“I’ll give you a hand.” Reiner offered, standing up.

“Thanks.” Marco grinned, showing him to the kitchen.

Marco filled up the kettle whilst Reiner grabbed the cold beverages from the fridge.

“How’re you doing mate?” Reiner asked as he began pouring a couple glasses of lemonade.

“I’m really good thanks, how’ve you been?”

“Yeah, same old. Can’t believe that I actually kind of miss going to school.”

“Honestly.” Marco laughed in agreement, “This year is so stressful but so fun at the same time, you know?”

“Surely.” Reiner’s chuckle boomed around the room. “Whilst it’s just me and you, I have two quick things to say, slash, ask. If that’s okay?”

Marco hesitated for a split second, “Uh, yeah. Go for it.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Firstly, thank you for looking after Jean the other night. He said you stopped him getting sick and helped with family shit. He probably won’t ever properly thank you so I wanted to.” Reiner laughed, Marco blushed a light shade of pink.

“It’s no problem.” Marco answered quickly, continuing his increasingly awkward laugh.

“For real though, he doesn’t have many people around who have his back. It’s appreciated. Anyway, the other thing I wanted to ask you about was,” He lowered his voice to an uncharacteristic whisper, “Is this a good Christmas present for Bert?” Reiner flicked his phone out, opening it to a picture of a hamper stuffed with everything Bertolt had probably ever mentioned liking to Reiner. Marco could pick out some, as he knew from his own research: expensive, League figurines, every David Attenborough documentary on DVDs and a penguin plushie. “What do you think?” Reiner asked after a few seconds of silence, looking almost vulnerable that Marco started to understand what Bertolt saw in this normally so intimidating guy. 

“I cannot express how much he will love that.” Marco gasped, barley containing his whisper-yell. 

“Really?” Reiner asked, blushing madly.

“Seriously. That’s amazing. He’ll probably cry.” Marco giggled, in awe of how well Reiner had done. 

“I’m so glad. I’m pretty nervous about it. I really want him to like it.”

“Don’t be. You’ve done so well.” Marco beamed, shifting back towards the kettle to make the various teas and coffees that had been demanded.

“You’re super helpful Marco, I better make sure Bertie and Jean keep you in my hemisphere.” Reiner laughed. It was Marco’s turn to blush again.

“I’ve been Bertolt’s best friend since primary school, there’s no ditching me now.” Marco laughed.

“Excuse me!” Armin said playfully, announcing his presence, “‘Best friend, was that? What about me? I am both of your best friends. You don’t get to be each other's.”

“Green’s really not your colour.” Marco teased, sticking his tongue out at his other best friend.

“Well we all know that’s not true.” Armin giggled, “I came to help carry drinks but now I might just leave you to do it yourself.”

“Armin, please?” Marco pouted, trying his best to use his big brown puppy eyes for extra sympathy. 

“Marco, looking that sweet’s gonna get you in trouble.” Armin grumbled, grabbing the prepared mugs of coffee.

“It’s already got him Jean.” Reiner quipped over his shoulder as he walked off back towards the living room.

Marco grabbed the cups of tea and followed after the two blond boys.

“Here you go.” He said, smiling as he handed Cressey her tea.

“Thank you so much. Let me know if I can do anything to help.”

“Don’t even think about it.” Marsaili laughed.

“Here, Mum.” Marco placed her, and his own, cup of tea on the side table.

“Thank you, angel.” She smiled. 

“Right!” Mr Bodt announced. “I think it’s about time you all faced the wrath of the elder Bodt’s?” He jerred. Armin, Marsaili and Reiner were quick to yell out challenges to Mr Bodt’s declaration. “Tough talk kids but we’ll see who wins, shall we?” He laughed, handing out the busted old wii remotes to the congregation. “Okay so; team one is the reigning champion… of course, being myself, the beautiful Isabella and the ever talented Marco. Team two is Bertolt and his boys, rowdy Reiner and the lovely Leo. Team three is graceful Gracie, about-to-come-second Armin and elegant Elena. And last, but certainly not least, the honourable team four, marvellous Marsaili and her competitive companion Cressey.” The group stifled giggles at the sound of Mr Bodt’s commentator voice, “Prepare for war!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally got back into the proper flow of writing which is super fun so I hope you enjoyed this chapter,,,,
> 
> Jean will be back very soon lol, I've brainstormed some more plans for this fic and I'm so excited, Armin's gonna have a whole dating arc (not sure to keep it blended in with the main story or to use it as an epilogue or even a spin off side story??? I'll think about it lol bc it's still a long way off chapter wise)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, I should be updating again soon :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff <3

“Looks like dinner’s on me kids!” Mr Bodt cheered happily as Mrs Bodt managed to maneuver Koopa Troopa over the finish line in seventh place.

“No way!” Armin cried out in defeat as the results flashed up on the screen. Team one has beaten team three by just one point. Team two were only a mere five points below Armin’s, whilst Marsaili had successfully ran her team into the ground.

“I’m going on Armin’s team next time.” Cressey declared, laughing, “I bet we could beat the Bodts.” Armin nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

“Ayy, look at you getting left in the dust once again Marsaili.” Marco teased. If looks could kill, Marsaili would’ve buried her brother in the ground. 

“You are pretty competitive, despite how sh-terrible,” Reiner corrected himself, “you are.” He laughed. 

“Reiner, I could beat you and your giant boyfriend to a pulp, right here right now.” Marsaili challenged. 

“Why don’t you come help me serve dinner?” Mr Bodt suggested to Marsaili whilst everyone cackled at her feeble attempts to maintain her tough exterior.

“Me too!” Elena yelped, scrambling after the pair. 

“Well, Reiner, Cressey,” Marco started, “How did you find your first Bodt tournament?” 

“Amazing!” Cressey gushed, “I haven’t had this much fun, like, ever!”

“I’m gonna make your dad play with us instead of you from now on.” Reiner joked, “He’s ruthless.”

“Isn’t he just.” Mrs Bodt giggled, stroking Gracie’s hair as the middle child rested on her shoulder. “I honestly think I’d be told to move out if I’d lost.” 

“He would’ve made you.” Gracie laughed softly. 

“Gosh they’re so cute.” Mrs Bodt said softly, turning everyone’s attention to Bertolt and Leo. Leo was pointing at the vast collection of DVDs packed into the cupboard under the TV. 

The group fell silent, listening to Leo mumble out movie names. The mood was a necessary reprieve from the intense arguing that had just occurred over the twenty eight races they’d played. Marco draped his arm over Armin’s shoulder, their backs against the bottom of the sofa. 

“I’m never leaving this house.” Armin said quietly.

“I’m sure we can set you up with a roll mat and sleeping bag if you don’t mind sharing a room.” Marco joked, grinning at his friend. 

“You know you’re always welcome.” Mrs Bodt ensured, ruffling Armin’s hair from where she sat on the sofa above the boys. 

“You wouldn’t mind an extra one, would you?” Reiner said, smiling at Mrs Bodt’s welcoming face.

“Ooh, that all depends on if you have seconds for dinner. No seconds, no residency at the Bodt’s.” Mrs Bodt teased.

“No problem there then.” Reiner ensured. 

“Shark Boy and Lava Girl.” Leo said softly, “That’s my favourite.”

“It’s my favourite too.” Bertolt replied, smiling down at the adorable boy. 

“Shark Boy and Lava Girl?” Gracie piped up, “Can we watch it after dinner Mumma?”

“Sure thing.” Mrs Bodt laughed.

“Yes!” Leo whispered excitedly, doing a mini fist pump that made Marco love his little brother even more than he thought possible. 

“How’s your mum Reiner?” Mrs Bodt enquired, “I’ll be catching up with her soon.”

“She’s really good thanks, her and Dad are thinking of selling the company and retiring early. She did mention that she wanted to volunteer at the play group at the school after they sell if, so she’ll be wanting to talk to you too.”

“That’s wonderful news. I bet they’re both exhausted of it by now.” Mrs Bodt laughed lightly.

“Yeah, absolutely. They managed to go away at least once a month which is good, makes everything a lot calmer. Especially because my brother’s so annoying.” Reiner chuckled.

“Tell me about it.” Gracie sassed.

“Cheeky!” Marco protested. 

“Is this all because Jean wants to spend time with him and not you?” Marsaili snapped from the doorway. Reiner and Armin began to laugh madly.

“Shut it!” Gracie cried, launching herself over the top of Marco’s head to chase her sister.

“Oh, dinner, by the way!” Marsaili yelped over her shoulder as she darted away from Gracie. 

The dining room was crammed full of hungry people, staring in awe at the piles of food covering the table. Leo insisted that Bertolt sat at the makeshift kids table that was propped up alongside the actual dining table.

“Leo, I really do think he’s too tall.” Mrs Bodt said, watching Bertolt try to balance the table on his knees.

“I’ll swap?” Armin offered from his seat at the adults table.

“N-No, it’s fine. Honestly.” Bertolt said quietly, Marco could tell the tall boy was happy to be sat between Reiner and Leo. 

“Are you sure?” Mrs Bodt asked, a small grin on her face.

“I promise.” Bertolt reassured. 

“Okay,” Mr Bodt said as he walked in carrying the final dish, “Help yourselves.”

The congregation attacked the spread in front of them, the room was alive with calls for certain dishes and compliments for Mr Bodt.

“I’m not entirely responsible for this,” Mr Bodt said modestly, “Marco was my sous chef.” Marco blushed lightly as his friends were quick to compliment his efforts.

“Can you cook?” Cressey asked, turning to face Marsaili. Gracie and Marco snorted in unison.

“Shut up! I can.” Cressey giggled at Marsaili’s hasty reply. 

“She’s very good.” Mrs Bodt vouched. Marco and Gracie continued to make mocking noises, “Those two are just jealous because they didn’t get to try the most recent batch of croissants she made.”

“Okay, I admit that’s a little true.” Marco laughed.

“Feel free to make them again, I’m happy to help judge.” Reiner added. 

“I’d like to try them too.” Cressey agreed. Marsaili blushed and mumbled something under her breath. Cressey had clearly heard and blushed too. 

Once everyone had finished, Marco helped his parents clear up whilst the others gathered back in the living room, ready for the movie. 

“Isn’t Cressey just lovely?” Mrs Bodt gossiped quietly, clearly proud of her daughter. 

“She’s so nice.” Marco agreed.

“I think we’ve behaved ourselves too, so Marsaili might even bring her over more often.” Mr Bodt added, grinning.

“I hope so. Marsaili has actually enjoyed going to school recently because of her.” Mrs Bodt chirped. 

“And Reiner, you approve right Mum?” Marco asked, scrubbing a plate clean in the sink. 

“Absolutely. I think he’s just wonderful. I’ve never seen Bertolt so happy and, dare I say, chatty.” 

“Surely.” Marco chuckled. “I’m so happy for him.”

“Me too. Feels like so many of my babies are finding their special people at the moment.” Mrs Bodt smiled. Marco blushed lightly.

“Even Leo.” Mr Bodt reminded, “We have a daughter in law now Bella.” Mrs Bodt’s smile widened. 

“Our little charmer… Right Marco, we’ll finish off in here you go make sure they’re all behaving themselves.” Mrs Bodt instructed.

“You sure?”

“Get outta here.” Mr Bodt chuckled, nudging Marco towards the hallway.

“-I’m just saying it is canonically proven that Jason Statham can swim faster than a megaladon. So in a fight, a lion would absolutely win against a great white shark.” Marco heard Marsaili declare as he walked into the living room.

“Marsaili, you are chatting out your ar-butt.” Armin corrected himself.

“Not even!”

“They don’t even have lions in The Meg, so you have no proof that Jason Statham can’t also run faster than a lion, which ruins your entire argument. Land or sea, a great whites still gonna win.” Armin said firmly. 

“No chance. I’ll give you on land because a shark is vulnerable from the back on land but in the sea there’s no way a shark could lose.” Reiner countered. “Marco, want to weigh in?”

Marco put his hands up in surrender, “I’m not getting in the middle of this.” Marco replied, laughing gently. 

“Bertie? What about you?” Reiner asked.

“I guess, uh...? Shark. If it was like on strings like a puppet fighting a lion on land I think it would win. And in the ocean, there’s no debate.” 

“But the science!” Marsaili cried, “Cressey, you better back me up here.”

“Oh totally, and I also agree that in a three-way fight Jason Statham would win.”

“Thank you.” Marsaili grinned, sliding her arm over Cressey’s shoulders. 

“You ready for the movie?” Marco asked.

“Yes!” The group called. Marco grabbed the remote and sat back down onto the carpet, resting his back against the sofa’s armrest. Elena was quick to scramble into his lap as he clicked play. 

“I love this.” He heard Leo mumble from his spot between Reiner and Bertolt. “Are you excited too?”

“Very.” Bertolt replied, smiling quietly at Reiner. Armin flicked off the lights and settled down next to Marco on the rug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean's back in the next chapter :))


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's back :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual but two chapters in a day?? I hope you enjoy lol

Marco awoke feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks, he hoped out of bed and headed off for a quick shower. He hadn’t heard from Jean yesterday and knowing that he was seeing the other boy later made his heart flutter.

“Morning handsome.” Mrs Bodt greeted as Marco sauntered into the dining room.

“Morning.” Marco beamed, taking a seat between Marsaili and Gracie. “Can I have the cereal please?” Mr Bodt obliged, handing it over to Marco.

“I had so much fun yesterday.” Elena piped up.  
“Me too.” Leo quietly agreed. 

“I already miss the dress.” Gracie said wistfully, resting her face on her palm.

“Elbows off the table Gracie.” Mr Bodt reminded. 

“Got any plans today?” Mrs Bodt asked, looking over at Marco. 

“Uh, yeah. I think Jean’ll be coming over.” Marco smiled.

“Yes!” Gracie cheered. 

“That’s good, what time?”

“Not sure.” Marco laughed. 

“No worries, let us know if he needs dinner.” Mrs Bodt grinned.

After breakfast, Marco and Gracie sat together at the table, working on their homework. Gracie was even kind enough to lend Marco her highlighters. They sat working in semi-silence for two hours before Gracie left to go to the park with Mr Bodt and the twins. 

Marco’s session was only temporarily interrupted by their return and lunch before he got back to work. Marco noticed the sun going down as his phone began ringing loudly.

Jean \\(^.^)/ is calling.

“H-Hi Jean.”

“Hey dude. You alright?”

“Uh, yes. I’m good thanks, how’re you doing? Good weekend?”

Marco heard Jean chuckle lightly, “Yeah. I’m good thanks.”

“Can I... can I help you with anything?”

“I’m like two minutes from your house. You in?”

Marco grinned, “Yes I am. I’m just doing homework.”

“Cool. See you in a sec.” The line clicked dead.

“Is Jean coming?” Gracie asked excitedly, appearing in the doorway. Marco nodded, unable to hide the huge smile on his face.

Marco fiddled with the pen in his hand, excitedly waiting for Jean to arrive. He was positively restless by the time Jean knocked on the front door. Marco bolted to the door and flung it open. The sight of Jean in his ripped jeans and black hoodie made Marco’s brain turn to mush.

“You good?” Jean smirked, walking past Marco into the Bodt house.

“Uh-huh.” Marco replied meekly.

“Hi!” Jean called into the house.

“Hello love! You here for dinner?” Mrs Bodt asked, her head popping up at the top of the stairs.

“Please.”

“Wonderful. I’m just giving the twins a bath, I’ll come catch up in a minute.”

“Great.” Jean grinned, kicking off his boots. “I brought my shit.” Jean told Marco, drawing his attention to his backpack.

“Aw-Awesome.” Marco stutted, following Jean into the dining room. 

“Can we do maths?”

“Yes, of course.” Marco said eagerly. He caught Jean smirking, “W-What?” He asked, blush flooding his cheeks. 

“Nothing.” Jean answered, still smirking. He slouched down in the seat next to Marco, knocking his knee against Marco’s thigh. Marco’s heart was thudding. 

“Right, maths. Yeah. Okay? Where did we get up to last time?” 

As the minutes passed, Marco slowly regained control of his reactions but when Jean leaned in closer, the warmth of the other boy's breath on his neck made him shudder. 

“You okay Marco?” Jean asked quietly, his voice low and playful.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay.” Marco spluttered. He felt Jean’s hand on the nape of his neck, his own breath catching in his throat. 

“Jean!” Gracie cried happily, bursting into the room and shattering whatever mood there had been.

“How’re you Gracie?” Jean asked, leaning back in his chair. 

“I’m amazing.” She gushed, taking the seat opposite Jean. “Armin and Bertolt and Reiner and Cressey came over yesterday and we played Mario Kart and it was so much fun and Marco, Mum and Dad won it, which was so unfair!”

Jean grinned, “Ay, that’s so good. Was it nice to see everyone?”

“Yesh, oh my god, and Armin let me wear one of his dresses all day and Mum said I looked so pretty.”

“I’m sure.” Jean smiled politely. 

“Gracie, I think the boys are trying to do work.” Mrs Bodt said softly, resting a shoulder against the doorframe.

“It’s alright.” Jean affirmed. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna do homework with them.” Gracie sassed. 

“If you’re sure that’s okay?” She asked, meeting Marco’s gaze.

Marco felt guilty about wanting to make Gracie leave. “Yes, it’s okay.” He said finally. 

Mrs Bodt paused for a second, “Okay.” She gave in, “How’ve you been, love?” She asked Jean.

“Good thank you, I worked all weekend but I’ve got the next week and a half off so, you know, that’s nice. How was your weekend?”

“Oh, how lovely. And mine was great, we had a lovely day yesterday with Marco’s friends.”

“Gracie and Reiner mentioned, yeah.” Jean smiled.

“Ah, are you friends with Reiner then?”

“I live with him most of the time.” Jean said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“Bless him. Well, we’ll make sure you can come to the next one. It’ll give us the perfect numbers.” Mrs Bodt laughed. “Right, I’m gonna start making dinner. You lot, get on with your work.” Marco was quick to oblige, drawing Jean’s attention back to their tutoring session. 

After an hour, Gracie had gotten bored and left to help Mrs Bodt out in the kitchen. 

Marco had a question on his mind that had been bugging him since their brief phone call on Saturday night and he wasn’t sure when he’d get another moment alone with Jean to ask about it. 

“J-Jean?” He asked hesitantly.

“Hmm?” The other boy replied, not looking up.

“I wanted to ask, I know it’s none of my business but, uh, wh-who were you with Saturday night?”

Jean put down his pen, turning his head to face Marco, a smirk plastered on his lips.

“Well, now that you mention it, I can’t tell you.” He said slyly. Marco’s stomach dropped. 

“Oh.” He tried to hold back his frown.

“She’ll want to introduce herself. You’re not doing anything tonight, right?”

“Uh?” Marco asked, the air gone from his lungs.

“Cool, she’s having people over. You’re coming.”

“I should ask my mu-”

“I’ll ask her.” Jean said flatly. 

“Are you sure? I haven’t been invited or anything, and I don’t even know her I-”

“Marco,” Jean said, locking eyes with the freckled boy, “Shut up.”

“Okay.” Marco breathed. Jean smirked again and turned back to his work. Marco could feel the anxiety rushing through his veins. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging the ends in an attempt to relieve the small amount of stress he suddenly felt. His mind flipped through all the ways the evening could possibly go, each one making him feel worse than before. 

“Hey, Marco.” Jean nudged Marco’s arm with his elbow.

“Uh, yes.” Marco chuckled dryly. 

“Can you help me with this?” Marco nodded, dipping his head next to Jean’s. He was midway through explaining the solution when he felt Jean’s palm resting on the small of his back. His voice faltered slightly which made Jean smirk once more. “Thanks.” Jean said quietly once Marco had finished, Marco went to sit up straight but Jean’s hand held his firmly in place. He turned to ask Jean what he was doing when Jean cut him off, briefly connecting their lips. Marco’s brain, once again, turned to mush as Jean pulled back away from him. “Now stop looking so fucking nervous.” He grinned. Marco blushed a deep shade of pink.

“Marco!” Mrs Bodt called, “Come grab some cutlery and set the table please!”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read the first version of this chapter ✨no you didn't✨
> 
> changed it so it's not noncey lol there will still be ereri but it's gonna be unrequited when Eren's obsessed and Levi is not

Marco fiddled with the neckline of his favourite sweater as he sat in the passenger seat of Jean’s car. “You okay dude?” Jean asked, glancing over to look at Marco.

“Y-Yeah. Just nervous. I don’t meet new people often.” He mumbled back.

“It’ll be okay.” Jean promised, “If you hate it, I’ll take you home.”

“Promise?” Marco asked weakly.

Jean chuckled warmly, “Yes, Marco, I promise.” Marco’s own name rang in his ears. Jean parked the car on the street and helped Marco steady himself as he clambered out of the driver’s side. Marco was happy when Jean didn’t let go of his hand. 

Jean guided him towards a block of flats, leaning against the wall as he rang the buzzer. No one replied, they were just instantly buzzed in. 

“Lift’s broken.” Jean said as he pulled Marco towards the stairs, “It’s only four floors.” Only.

Jean let Marco catch his breath quickly before he knocked on the door. Marco could hear people chatting inside the flat.

A few moments passed before a short blonde woman opened the door, “Jean!” She gushed.

“I saw you earlier, you can’t be that happy.” Jean quipped, “This is the guy.” Jean added flatly.

“Oh my goodness! Hello, I’m Christa. It’s wonderful to meet you.” She said happily, her voice was as sweet as honey.

“H-Hi.” Marco smiled down at her, a light blush on his cheeks. She pulled him down into a hug.

“Come in, come in. Jean go get Marco some mulled wine. I’ll go find Ymir, she’ll be overjoyed to meet you.” The woman said earnestly, floating away across the room. Jean intertwined his fingers with Marco’s and pulled him into the flat. 

Marco quickly scanned the apartment as Jean led him across the room, the modern industrialist style flat was breathtaking, metal detailings were contrasted by copious amounts of plants. Marco counted roughly twenty other people in the room. The way Jean had told him about the gathering earlier had made him think there would be a maximum of five people there. Jean led Marco around the L-bend and into the open plan kitchen.

“Sit.” Jean instructed, nodding towards the bar stools. Marco did as he was told. He was watching Jean fill a cup with mulled wine when he felt a firm slap on his back and a presence at his side, he turned to face the newcomer.

“You must be Marco.” He turned suddenly to find a tall brunette woman sat next to him, watching his face intensely.

“Uh, yes. Nice to meet you.” Marco replied honestly, smiling warmly as the lady.

“I’m Ymir. Jean’s boss and replacement mother.” She announced, thrusting her hand towards Marco, he shook it hastily. Marco felt his anxiety ease the more the woman spoke to him. “You met the love of my life, Christa, right?”

“I did. She seems lovely.”

“Honestly, she is the definition of perfection.” Ymir said gruffly, “I’ll have another, thanks Jean.” She added loudly, “So, Marco, you’re the one who’s been tutoring my son?”

Marco chuckled awkwardly, “Y-Yes, I’m helping him out with his Maths and Biology.”

“And teaching him how to be less of a mess?” She asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

“No one could ever do that.” Jean snorted as he slid glasses of mulled wine over to Marco and Ymir. Marco smiled.

“Thank you.” Marco thanked Jean shyly. 

“Jean won’t shut the fuck up about you, you know.”

“Ymir!” Jean groaned. Marco almost fell off his stool when he noticed that Jean’s cheeks were a light shade of pink. He was blushing.

“It’s true, it’s all ‘this guy that tutors me’ this, ‘the guy from the party’ that. It’s very cute.” She teased, Marco blushed deeply.

“R-Really?” Marco asked modestly. Ymir nodded madly.

“Ymir, piss off. You’re so annoying.”

“No way. You brought him here, he’s all mine. Anyway, you got a big family?”

“Yes, I have three sisters and a little brother.” 

“They’re nice?”

“They’re lovely.” Marco answered.

“Good, does Jean behave himself around them?”

Marco giggled, “Yes, he’s really sweet around them.”

“Oh, I have trained him so well!” Ymir cheered, downing her drink. She encouraged Marco to do the same. He hesitated for a second before gulping down the warmed wine. 

“You said you’re his boss? You’re a tattoo artist?”

“Can’t you tell?” Ymir laughed, waving her tattooed arms about. “Another round please, bartender.” She requested, sliding the glasses back across the counter. 

“That’s so cool.” Marco grinned.

“You want one? I have a gun here.”

“No fucking way, Ymir. Leave him alone.” Jean snapped. 

“My mum would kill me.” Marco giggled. “What’s it like tattooing? Is it hard?”

“Only if the person’s squirming about. Someone like Jean’s a dream to tattoo. Lays there like a dead body.” She laughed. “I bet he’d let you give him one if you wanted.”

“Ymir!” Jean warned again, passing the refills back over. Marco took a large sip.

“He’s such a baby.” She grumbled, downing the wine once again. “Hmm, let’s see… What else do I need to ask someone dating my son?” Marco’s heart leapt at the word ‘dating’, “Oh, yeah, what are you gonna be when you grow up?”

“A vet.” Marco grinned, “Hopefully.” He added, not wanting to sound too cocky. 

“Shit, you’re too smart for him.”

“Ymir, I swear to fucking god.” Jean growled, snatching her empty glass and filling it again.

“Well, I guess it does make sense that you’re his tutor then.” She laughed. “Right, before I ask anything too embarrassing, I’m gonna go bug Erwin.” She grabbed her glass once again, “See you later man.” She said, giving Marco another heavy handed pat on the back as she walked back into the lounge area. Jean stepped around the counter.

“Well done.” He said as he sat down on the stool Ymir had vacated, “She’s pretty intense.”

“I really like her. She was so nice.” Marco reassured, “She clearly likes you a lot.”

“You’d hope. She lets me sleep on her sofa most nights.” Jean laughed.

“Really?” Jean nodded. “That’s really nice of her.”

“Surely.” Jean slid his arm over Marco’s shoulder. “Wine good?” He asked, watching Marco take another sip.

“It’s delicious.” He said, taking another sip.

“Sorry for being so weird the other night.”

“What do you mean?”

“On the phone, I knew Ymir was gonna be super fucking embarrassing if I didn’t hang up and I wanted her to meet you in person.” Marco blushed. 

“It’s okay, seriously.” Marco promised, smiling at Jean. His face was centimetres from his own, Marco would have kissed him if they weren’t in a room full of other adults.

Jean bit the corner of his lip and sighed, “Shall we go talk to some old people?”

“Sure.” Marco smiled, “Can I get a refill first?” He asked, his eyes twinkling as he handed Jean his glass.

“You getting drunk tonight?” Jean smirked.

“Shhh. I get nervous and this is helping.” Marco giggled. Jean hopped up and filled up Marco’s glass, handing it back to the freckled boy, then leading him towards the group of adults. “Hanji?” Marco asked, shocked to see his mother’s coworker sat on the poof in the lounge area. 

“Marco Bodt!” She cheered, clearly happy to see him, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here with my friend Jean. He knows Ymir.” Marco explained.

“No way. Wait till Levi sees you, he’s gonna be so pissed.” Hanji cackled.

“Levi?” Jean snorted, “As in Ackerman?”

“Yes, you go to the same school then?” Hanji asked.

“Yea-”

“There he is!” Hanji blurted, Marco turned to see Levi walking out of a room, fixing his hair before strutting over towards his friend. Seeing Mr Ackerman out of school wearing an immaculate suit made Marco feel strangely more intimidated by him than he ever had been before. 

“What are you two doing here?” Levi snapped, seeming slightly startled by the younger boys’ presence.

“Ymir’s my boss.” Jean answered bluntly. “You?”

“Ymir’s friend.” Levi responded, just as blunt. He seemed even more annoyed than he did at school. Jean had glanced passed Levi and seemed to recognise the blond man that had emerged from the same room.


	27. Chapter 27

Marco noted that Jean made no attempt to speak to the blond man, whom he so clearly knew. “Who’s that?” Marco whispered.

“He’ll come talk to us later.” Jean reassured. “Ymir, why are you friends with this guy?” Jean asked loudly, changing the subject. Ymir barked a laugh from the sofa.

“Tell me about it! The grumpiest guy on campus.” She cackled, standing up to tower over Levi. The short man was glaring daggers at Jean. Marco felt a flush of self consciousness rush through his veins. Jean had been so overtly rude to their teacher. Marco felt like hiding, the look of Levi’s face alone was enough to make him tremble. 

“You weren’t exactly a peach yourself.” Hanji teased in defence of her friend.

“Don’t compare me to him!” Ymir protested.

“Get over it.” Levi grumbled. Marco sipped at the cup of mulled wine in his hands as the middle aged adults bickered in front of him. 

Jean was quick to acknowledge Marco’s discomfort and lead Marco out onto the balcony, sliding the door shut behind them. Jean had lit a cigarette and leant back against the railing. 

“You okay?”

“I-I think so. Just a little overwhelmed...” Marco laughed awkwardly, “It’s really weird that Mr Ackerman’s here.”

“Surely. I met him for the first time at the wedding… He’s never not an asshole.” Jean smirked.

“You’d met him before he taught at the school?” 

“Yeah. Just means I’ve hated him for longer than anyone else.” 

Marco sighed, taking a seat on the simplistic wooden bench. He ran his fingers over the multiple cigarette burns blemishing the varnished wood. “How do you do it?” Marco asked, looking up to meet Jean’s gaze.

“What?”

“How do you feel so relaxed with that many people in one room?”

Jean smirked again, “I don’t care about what they’re talking or thinking about. Makes things a lot easier.”

“But how?” Marco asked, his large brown eyes taking in the view of the laid-back boy in front of him. 

“I dunno.” Jean shrugged, taking another drag. “We can go if it’s stressing you out too much?” He offered, Marco was quick to shake his head.

“No, no. I want to stay. Just, promise to not leave me on my own?” He asked, he blushed at the pathetic sound of his own voice. Jean’s usual smirk morphed into a genuine smile making Marco’s stomach flood with fluttering butterflies. 

“Sure.” Jean shifted from his spot against the railing and swung himself down next to Marco, his arm instantly wrapping around his shoulders. Marco could hear his thumping heartbeat in his ears. The wine he’d drunk somehow seemed to make everything Jean did affect him even more than usual. The air was chilly but Marco’s body was working overtime keeping him warm, his cheeks a hot scarlet. “Marco?” Jean asked quietly after taking another drag of the cigarette between his fingers. 

“Hmm?” Marco hummed, trying to stop himself from holding the hand that Jean had hanging from his shoulder.

“I’ve never introduced anyone to Ymir before.” Marco blushed even deeper.

“R-Really?” 

“Yeah. Reiner, Sasha and Connie know her from when they come see me at work but that’s not the same.”

“It’s not?”

“No, you moron.” Jean chuckled lightly, pulling Marco in closer to his side. The smell of the cigarette burned in Marco’s nostril but he didn’t care. “You understand what I’m saying, right?” Jean asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Marco said meekly. In reality, Marco had absolutely no idea what Jean had meant by saying that, he just didn’t want Jean to think he was any more lame than he probably already did. 

“Good.” Jean replied, stubbing the cigarette out on the bench, dropping the end into an empty flower pot. “You ready to go back in?” Jean asked. Marco would really rather the two of them sat outside alone for the rest of the night, but his drunk-self managed to sense that this evening was important to Jean.

“Yes.” He answered, as enthusiastically as he could manage. Jean stood up, offering his hand out to Marco. Marco eagerly took it, intertwining their fingers once more as they walked back into the welcoming warmth of the flat. Thankfully, Jean lead Marco back over to the kitchen, which was far less crowded than the remainder of the flat. Marco plopped himself onto the same bar stool he’d been sat on earlier. “One wine please!” He requested, smiling sweetly at Jean.

“Sure?” Jean asled, quirking an eyebrow, Marco nodded hastily. 

“Jean!” Marco’s head snapped in the direction of the man’s voice. A tall blond, muscular man stood to his left, looking straight at Jean with a huge grin on his face. The same man who Jean had recognised earlier.

“Hey.” Jean greeted, slapping the man’s outstretched hand before pulling him in for a hug, “You good?”

“Never better. Yourself?”

“Been better.” Jean snorted. “Long time no see, you haven’t been to club for like a month.” Jean smirked, his eyes falling down to Marco. He must have noticed how the puzzled look on the freckled boy’s face as he was quick to introduce him, “This is Marco, Marco this is Erwin. He does running with me.” Jean explained.

“Hi.” Marco beamed, shaking the man’s hand.

“Ah, you’re the one Ymir was going on about. Nice to meet you.” He replied, grinning back. 

“And you.” Marco grinned. Jean placed a fresh cup of mulled wine in front of Marco. “Where you with Mr Ackerman early?” Marco asked plainly, Jean spluttered out a laugh, shocked by Marco’s boldness. 

“Mr Ackerman? Very formal.” Erwin replied hesitantly, glancing between Jean and Marco.

“He’s the Maths temp.” Jean explained quickly.

“Ah.” Erwin nodded, choosing to ignore Marco’s question. “I’ll leave you two love birds to it, on the condition that you get me a glass of wine.” Erwin bargained, Marco blushed and took a large gulp of the liquid in his own cup. Jean was quick to oblige.

He shoved the glass into the man’s hand, “See you later.” Jean said, smirking. The man chuckled, patted Marco on the back and wondered back off to the main group of party goers. Jean slid back onto the stool next to Marco, his palm instantly moving to the small of Marco’s back. “You okay?” Jean asked quietly, nudging Marco’s leg with his knee. 

“Yes.” Marco promised, smiling confidently. He knocked back the rest of his drink.

“Another?” Jean asked, Marco nodded. Maybe drinking more would make everything easier? Jean hopped up and gave Marco a refill. 

“Are he and Levi a thing?” Marco inquired, nosily.

“I’m not sure.” Jean answered honestly. “I don’t wanna think about it.” He snorted. 

“Jean! Marco!” Marco spun on his seat to see Christa calling them over, “Come sit with us!” She requested happily. 

“C’mon.” Jean encouraged, intertwining his fingers with Marco once more. “We’ll stay for an hour then I’ll take you home.”

Marco settled down on the sofa, his hand firmly clasping Jean’s. Between the barrage of questions being thrown at Marco, mostly by Ymir, he noticed Levi and Erwin slip out the front door. He couldn’t help but feel a wave of relief, the mulled wine in his boy was making him far more loose lipped than usual. He didn’t want to keep putting his nose in his teacher’s personal life, but it was so intriguing that a man as blunt as Mr Ackerman could attract anyone else. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that his friends felt the same way about Jean. Marco smiled to himself, tuning back in in time to hear Ymir ask Hanji to give her a tattoo.


	28. Chapter 28

Marco rested his weight on Jean as the skinny boy tried to help him down the stairs. Jean barely managed to keep them both from falling but eventually they reached the ground floor. Much to Jean’s displeasure, Marco felt a sudden rush of energy and slipped out of Jean’s grip, bursting out the apartment building door onto the street. He skipped off in the direction he thought Jean’s car was parked. He rounded the corner of the block and skidded to a halt, Marco felt Jean grab his shoulder. He knew Jean was about to snap at him when the punk boy finally noticed what was going on. 

The pair peered around the corner of the building, spying on the squabble occurring in the middle of the street. 

“You need to go home, brat.” One voice snapped.

“I have as much of a right to be here as he does!” Another yelled back.

“No. You don’t. He was invited.” The first replied flatly. 

“Fuck you!”

“Kid, you really should go home.” A third man’s voice spoke calmly, it was the man Marco had just met at the party.

“Erwin, get in the car. We’re going.” The first spoke again.

“Are you sure we can leave him here?”

Jean groaned reluctantly from his spot at Marco’s side. 

“Marco, stay here.” He said firmly. Marco nodded, watching Jean approach the three men. 

“Fuck off Kirstein!”

“Shut up.” Jean retorted. “Erwin, you go. I’ll get him home.”

“Don’t talk over my head you bastard!” Marco gasped as he watched one of the men lurch at Jean. Jean took one step back, dodging the punch with ease. 

“Try and hit me again. See what happens.” Jean challenged. 

“Erwin, get in the car.” The first man snapped again. Marco watched as Jean held the angry guy back, letting the other two slip into a silver BMW and speed away. 

“I fucking hate you! You had no right to get involved!” The other man kept screaming. Jean wasn’t saying much, he just towed the guy towards Marco. 

They were only a few steps away from Marco when he was finally able to see the other man’s face. His eyes were puffy, his face tear stained and flushed but he’d know those angry green eyes anywhere. 

“Marco? What are you doing here?” Eren asked, his voice cracking. 

“Are you okay?” Marco asked, Eren shook his head, “Want a hug?” The drunk boy asked. Eren nodded, falling into Marco’s open arms. 

Marco noticed Jean looking at the two liabilities that he was now responsible for. His face was filled with disdain. “That’s enough.” He interrupted, jerking Eren back, his hand firmly gripping the boy’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

“B-But, but-!” Eren protested, now sobbing. 

“We’re going.” Jean said firmly, pushing Eren forward, his free hand grabbed Marco’s and he towed them towards his car. 

“Shotgun!” Marco called, still unable to properly read the situation.

“Marco, I need you to get in the back. Eren’s not gonna get in.” Jean sighed. Marco glared at Jean, wrinkling his nose.

“You owe me.” Marco grumbled, he almost missed the quick smile that flew onto Jean’s lips. His heart fluttered.

“Earth to Marco, get in.” Jean said, waving his hand in front of Marco’s face. Marco grinned, diving over the centre console, between the front seats. The second he’d got himself through, Jean started forcing Eren into the car. 

“I bet people think we’re kidnapping him.” Marco babbled, still completely unable to measure the gravity of the situation. 

Jean finally got Eren into the passenger seat, “Marco, can you remember directions to Eren’s?” Jean asked, starting the car.

“I can tell you where I live on my own, you bastard.” Eren snapped, his weepy eyes betraying his attempts to sound tough. 

“Marco?” Jean asked again, ignoring Eren.

“Yes! I know where he lives! Get to the dual carriageway.”

“Thanks.” Jean said, pulling out of his parking spot. 

“When did you get here?” Marco asked Eren after a few minutes’ silence.

“Marco? How out of it are you?” Jean snorted.

“That’s not what I meant!” Marco whined, “I meant, I didn’t see you at the party. When did you get there?”

“I wasn’t at the party.” Eren said, sniffling, “I came to see Levi.”

“Mr Ackerman? Why?” Marco prodded Eren’s shoulder, confused.

“Just ‘cuz.” Eren grumbled.

“Wait! But he doesn’t live there! That was Ymir’s house.” Marco announced, still very much confused.

“Yeah, well…” Eren shifted in his seat, “I… I saw him in town today. He was shopping… And I wanted to talk to him but… I got scared so I kinda followed him and… I really did think I was gonna be brave enough but I wasn’t and then he went to what must have been his house and it would’ve been really fucking weird for me to have knocked on the door so I just… kinda… waited… for him to leave again.”

“You fucking creep.” Jean muttered, loud enough for both the other boys to hear. Marco’s eyes were wide.

“I didn’t try to be fucking creepy, asshole!” Eren protested loudly, “And when he did leave, I was just about to talk to him but he got into that guy’s car…” Eren sighed, “But I think he’d already seen me walking towards him before he got into the car so I wanted to explain myself so I got in a taxi and followed them but they went inside that building before I could talk to him… So, I waited. And then it was cold so I got beer to feel warm…”

Jean huffed out a breath “Yeah, that’s why you got it.” His words dripped with sarcasm.

“Shut the hell up, Kirstein. No one even asked you. I will smash this window and jump out don’t think I won’t because I wil-”

“What happened next?” Marco interjected, ignoring Eren’s tirade. 

“I... Don’t really remember. You guys just showed up. Now I’m here.”

“That was a weird thing to do.” Marco said, in an astonishingly tone deaf fashion. Eren let out a frustrated groan but didn’t reply. The car fell silent once more. “This exit!” Marco screamed, making Jean swerve over two lanes. They were lucky that it was late and no other cars were on the road.

“Jesus Marco!” Jean huffed, “More warning next time.”

“Left here!” Marco called. “Straight over… Left… Right… Straight over… Not this left, the next left. Here! Left here! Stop! It’s that house.” Marco pointed towards the Jaeger household. He’d managed to memorise the directions after dropping Armin there so many times. Jean parked the car and got out, marching up to the front door. Eren grumbled loudly, scrambling over the handbrake to get out the driver’s door. He slammed it after himself. Marco’s drunk brain decided that was the perfect time to clamber into the passenger seat. He’d already begun to forget the information Eren had just told him. 

When he was finally settled, he peered up at the Jaeger’s front door, seeing Mikasa holding Eren by the scruff of his neck. She was chatting calmly to Jean, her face held firm as a stone. Marco couldn’t hear what they were saying, not that he’d remember any of it if he had overheard. 

His eyelids began to feel increasingly heavy, tiredness sweeping through his body.

Marco didn’t put up a fight. He trusted that Jean would get him home safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short chapters in a day, I hope they're okay :) 
> 
> Gonna start writing the next one now so it might be out later, not sure lol


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff lol

“Marco, sweetheart.” Marco’s eyes fluttered open, falling upon his mother’s soft features, “Morning.” She beamed, her voice soft and comforting, “Have some water.” She urged, placing a cup into Marco’s hand. 

Marco shuffled up against his headboard, dazed. His head swam, making him instantly regret his movements. He sipped the water tentatively.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Not great.” Marco mumbled, wincing at the thumping pain of his headache. Mrs Bodt pouted sympathetically and rubbed Marco’s hair gently. “It was so nice of Jean to bring you home.”

“I honestly don’t remember.” Marco whispered, a laugh slipping past his lips.

“I thought as much.” Mrs Bodt teased lightly. “We got you sorted. He’ll want to know you’re up.”

“Oh, I can text him.”

Mrs Bodt grinned, “No need. I’ll go get him from downstairs.”

“He’s here?” Marco whisper-shouted, shocked.

“Of course, he’s such a gentleman, I tried to tell him you wouldn’t mind if he slept in your bed but he insisted that if I was making him stay, he’d sleep on the sofa.” Marco blushed lightly, “I’ll go grab him. You keep sipping your water my love. There’s some paracetamol on the side if you want some.”

“Thanks Mum, love you.”

“Love you too angel.” She smiled, softly padding out the room.

Marco groaned, stretching out to grab the box of paracetamol off his desk. He tossed two back, laying back down in bed to wait impatiently for them to kick in. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt someone slide under the covers behind him.

“Gheeze! Jean, you scared me.” Marco gushed, his heart racing. 

“Move up.” He grumbled, Marco obliged, shimmying up against the wall. Jean lay on his back, his hand resting behind his head. The sight of him took Marco’s breath away. “You good?” Jean asked.

“I think I’m hungover.” Marco admitted, blushing.

“I bet.” Jean snarked, Marco poked his side.

“Oi! You let me drink.”

“Yeah, well…” Jean smirked, shifting to his side to look Marco in the eyes, “It was worth it. Drunk you is funny.”

Marco blushed brightly, “Really?”

“Yeah, don’t you remember? Eren sure met a new side of you.”

“Eren?” Marco asked, confused, “Was Eren there?”

Jean’s snarky facade broke as he laughed openly in front of Marco, his eyes sparkling. “You were really that drunk?” He asked, between chuckles. Marco nodded bashfully, “C’mere.” Jean grinned, pulling Marco towards him, his hand firm on the back of Marco’s neck. Their lips collided, the thumping in Marco’s head eased as Jean deepened the kiss. Marco’s hand went to Jean’s chest, feeling the defined shapes of his pecs. Marco felt like the world was fading around them. All that mattered was laying there, kissing him. He wanted it to last forever. When Jean finally pulled back, Marco pouted in protest.

“Now that you mention it… I can kinda remember being in the car with Eren. Why was he there? Does he know Ymir?” Marco asked, Jean smirked.

“No, the fucking imbecil was stalking Levi.”

“L-Levi?” Marco spluttered, “As in, that Levi? Mr Ackerman?”

“Yeah.” Jean nodded, the evil grin on his face growing wider.

“Eren was stalking our maths teacher?”

“Yes, Marco.”

“Bloody hell.” Jean snorted at Marco’s baffled response, “Why was he doing that then?”

“He’s off his nut.” Jean said dismissively, “Mikasa will probably make him say sorry for being such a dick.”

Marco chuckled, “Sounds about right… Thank you for looking after me last night.”

“It’s alright.” Jean shrugged.

“No, seriously. I’m really glad you kept me safe.” Jean was avoiding both Marco’s gaze and his compliments. “I had a really good time, thanks to you.”

“Yeah, well…” Jean faltered.

“And you could’ve slept in my bed.” Marco said, grinning teasingly.

“Nah, that wouldn’t have been cool. Though you did keep asking me to sleep with you last night.”

Marco’s face instantly blushed red, “I-I, What?” Marco yelped, his eyes wide.

“Not gonna lie, it was really funny.” Marco turned, burying his face into his pillow. “How’s your head?” Jean asked, his hand resting in Marco’s hair. 

“Still hurts. I’m really hungry too.” 

“Wanna go down and get some breakfast?”

“Urgh,” Marco groaned, moving his head slightly so he could look at Jean’s angular face, “Five minutes.”

“You’re the one who’s hungry.”

“Shh.” Marco hushed, smiling playfully at the other boy, “Uh, k-kissing did make my head hurt less though… So, you know… If you wanted to-” Jean cut him off, kissing him instantly. Marco grinned into the kiss, his migraine easing off once again as Jean nibbled at his bottom lip. Jean used the hand in Marco’s hair as leverage, directing the freckled boy’s head so he could kiss him more deeply. His tongue slipped into Marco’s mouth, making him gasp but he made no effort to pull away. Marco melted into the kiss, matching the pressure Jean was applying to his lips. 

Jean finally pulled away smirking, his tongue darting over his lip ring. Marco lay in awe, trying to catch his breath. “Right, get up.”

“Nooo.” Marco whined, Jean slipped his arms around Marco’s waist yanking him up. “You’re mean.” Marco grumbled as he became reacquainted with the thump of his headache. 

Jean placed a quick kiss on Marco’s forehead, making him instantly forget the temporary irritation, before the other boy stomped off down the stairs.

“Morning loser.” Marsaili greeted as Marco lowered himself into a chair, Marco shot her a slightly scathing look.

“Don’t call your brother a loser.” Mrs Bodt sighed, placing a large plate of pancakes onto the table. “Elena, sit on your bottom.”

Marco tried his hardest to focus on shoveling biscoff pancakes into his mouth, ignoring the churning feeling in his stomach.

“Christmas Eve tomorrow,” Mr Bodt started, “Excited?” He asked the table, the three youngest nodded intensely. “What are you doing for Christmas, Jean?”

“Uh… I’m not too sure. I think I’m going to Reiner’s for lunch and then my friends’ for dinner.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Mrs Bodt beamed.

“What about your mumma and papi?” Elena asked. Marco almost choked on his latest pancake bite. 

“I see my friends on Christmas,” Jean answered quickly, easing the tension in the room.

“Why?” Elena pushed.

“Elena-” Marco chided.

“It’s okay,” Jean interrupted, “I don’t have a dad and my mum’s spending it with my older brother.” 

“Everybody has a dad.”

“Elena, that’s enough.” Mrs Bodt said softly.

“Well, yes. I had one. He’s dead now.”

“Why didn’t you just say?” Elena giggled. Jean smiled down at her, slipping another pancake onto her plate. She quickly lost interest in Jean’s family life, scooping a large blob of knock-off nutella onto the pancake. 

“What are you all doing for it?” Jean asked, looking between Mr and Mrs Bodt.

“Oh, the usual. Getting woken up far too early by five extremely excited children, opening presents from Father Christmas, having Bella’s extended family over and then gorging ourselves on food and copious amounts of alcohol until everyone falls asleep in the living room watching the Grinch.” Mr Bodt chuckled. Marco’s stomach lurched at the thought of having to consume anymore alcohol. 

“Who’s cooking?” Jean asked, smiling at the older man. 

“Think it’s going to have to be a team effort this year. There’s seventeen of them this year.” Mrs Bodt interjected.

“Ohmygod I forgot about the baby!” Gracie squealed excitedly.

“Yes,” Mrs Bodt chuckled, “Baby Violet. Marco’s on babysitting duty.” 

“Not fair.” Marsaili grumbled, “I’m good with kids too.”

“You’re not as good as Marco.” Gracie said quickly, Marsaili threw her a nasty look. 

“Babies love you.” Mr Bodt agreed, looking at his son who was blushing lightly. Marco didn’t think his family could be any less subtle. 

“Finished?” Marco asked, looking at Jean’s empty plate.

“Yeah.” Marco went to pick it up but Mrs Bodt stopped him.

“It’s Gracie and Tony’s turn to clean up.” Mrs Bodt said flatly, the two victims sighed but obliged, standing up to clear the table. “You two go upstairs, you’re still looking a bit pale Marco.” She added. Jean didn’t need any encouragement and hoisted Marco up from his armpit, hastily dragging him back upstairs.

Marco felt relieved when Jean pushed him down onto his bed, snuggling down under the covers. Jean grabbed his phone from his pocket, flicking through Netflix before settling on Spirited Away. He slid under the covers next to Marco, pulling the freckled boy to rest on his chest. Marco could hardly keep his eyes open as the relaxing film flickered across the cracked screen, smiling peacefully as he sleepily inhaled Jean’s scent. 

“Rub my back.” Marco mumbled, looking up at Jean with large puppy eyes. Jean smirked and instantly began running his fingertips along Marco’s shoulder blades. Marco’s vision became increasingly fuzzy as he finally allowed himself to fall asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Marco hadn’t gotten the chance to see Jean again since he left the night before Christmas Eve. The week had passed in a blur of excited children and unreasonable amounts of food, Marco barely had a chance to check his phone, let alone call the other boy so when his phone started buzzing the night before New Year’s Eve, Marco was quick to answer it.

“Hello!” He said excitedly, automatically presuming it was Jean, despite not checking the caller ID.

“Uh, hi.” 

“Oh…” Marco cleared his throat, “Hi Eren, how’re you doing?”

“I’m alright, you?”

“Yes, good thank you.” Marco hadn’t spoken to Eren since the night of the party, not that he even remembered speaking to him then, “G-Good Christmas?”

“Really good.” Eren replied shortly, uncharacteristically apprehensive, “You coming Reiner’s tomorrow, yeah?”

“I think so, yes.” 

“Meet me before.”

“Uh… Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Meet you at the coffee shop near school at five thirty, then we’ll go Reiner’s together.”

“Umm, oka-”

“Cool. See you then mate.” Eren hung up. Marco clicked his tongue, unsure of how to react to the sudden invitation. He zapped a quick text over to Armin and Bertolt, letting them know he wouldn’t be able to get ready with them before the party. He wanted to talk the situation over with his mum but knew that she’d instantly want to intervene. Marco flipped his phone in his hand, leaning back against the headboard of his bed, 

He made up his mind and dialed Jean’s number.

“Marco, you alright?”

“Yes,” Marco chuckled, “I’m fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something, are you free?”

“Uh… Yeah, I’m gonna step outside. I’m at Ymir’s.”

“Sure.” Marco smiled into the darkness of his room, happy to hear Jean’s voice. 

“What’s up?” The other boy asked, Marco could hear him lighting a cigarette.

“Eren called me and asked to meet him tomorrow, I think he wants to talk about the other night.”

“Figures.” Jean snarked. 

“Yes, but… I don’t know what he wants me to say. I don’t even remember anything and I don’t exactly want to talk to him about who he likes.”

“Maybe he just wants to apologise.” Jean suggested. Marco shrugged.

“Maybe. It feels weird though, like why would I talk to him about who he likes?”

“Hmm.” 

“And I feel like I’m betraying Armin by going to meet him in the first place.”

“You’re not.” Jean said flatly. 

“But, I feel like I can’t talk to him about it because he’ll be upset. And I just… I’m really worried about it.”

“It’s Eren’s job to talk to Armin. You’re not the one that’s done anything wrong, Jaeger’s the fucking imbecile.” 

“I know, but…”

“Armin will be fine, whatever happens. Jaeger’s a dumbass who’ll only drag him down anyway.”

Marco sighed gently, “Should I tell Eren to tell Armin about everything?”

“Dunno.” Jean said. Marco could hear him exhale heavily.

“What if he finds it weird that I want him to tell Armin, and then he finds out that Armin likes him and it’s my fault and then Armin gets embarrassed and then-”

“Marco, shut up.” Jean snapped, “Whatever happens between those two will only ever be Eren’s fault. You’ll know what to do when you speak to him tomorrow.”

“...Thank you.” Marco mumbled, “Sorry for ranting.”

“Don’t be.” Jean chuckled.

“You’re coming tomorrow, right?” Marco asked quickly, after a beat of silence.

“Yes.” Jean snorted, “Obviously. Wouldn’t want you sleeping in that room alone.”

Marco’s heart thudded loudly in his chest, “O-Oh, th-thank you.” He stuttered. He felt his cheeks flush at his lame reaction. “Well then, I-er… I’ll see you there?”

“See you there, Marco.” Jean replied warmly before the line clicked dead.

Jean had single handedly managed to ease Marco’s nerves and then created an entirely new set of reasons to make him freak out. He hadn’t explicitly stated that something was going to happen between the two of them in that cosy spare room at Reiner’s but Marco couldn’t stop himself from hoping that Jean had been implying that something would happen. Marco’s mind flipped through the many possibilities of nighttime activities he and the tattooed boy could get up too. Maybe they’d give each other blowjobs again? Marco had thoroughly enjoyed himself last time. Or maybe they’d go the whole way. Marco’s heart was fluttering madly at the thought. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself and yet, what if that was what Jean wanted to do and Marco hadn’t prepared himself?

Marco sighed, pushing himself down properly onto his mattress. He needed to sleep. Worrying about the Eren situation and the Jean situation would only make him more exhausted when he had to tackle both of those issues head on the following day. He tossed his phone onto his deck, desperately fighting off the anxious reeling of his thoughts.

He was jerked from his sleep by the harsh bleating of his alarm. Marco groaned, reluctant to face the day ahead of him. 

“Marco! Turn that fuc-freaking thing off!” Marsaili yelled, slamming Marco’s door open.

“I’m on it.” Marco groaned, stretched to turn off his alarm. “Happy?” He asked, Marsaili glared at him, marching back out of the room. Marco hauled himself from his bed, stumbling up and towards the bathroom. He scrubbed thoroughly, trying to occupy his mind with his washing ritual instead of the two boys that had followed him into his dream that night. 

He flicked off the shower and hopped out, brushing his teeth and avoiding his own reflection in the mirror. He didn’t have time for the usual dose of self-hatred today. 

Marco tottered back towards his room, rummaging through his drawers to find an appropriate outfit. He pulled on a new pair of boxers he’d received for Christmas, a clean pair of black jeans, a simple white shirt and the oversized synthetic wool sweater his mum had knitted for him. It was a blend of neutral brown tones that made Marco’s slightly tan skin have a healthy summer-looking glow in the middle of winter. He added a pair of white socks before he shuffled off downstairs in search of breakfast.

The day ticked by painfully slowly, Marco’s stomach had tied itself into a knot of anticipation. When it was finally time to leave, he kissed his parents goodbye, wished them a happy new year before exiting the house and tossing his backpack into the passenger seat of the Bodt’s people carrier. He flicked on the engine and the car stuttered to life. Part of him wished the car hadn’t started, that it had broken down, or the battery had died, so that he could avoid the undoubtedly awkward encounter of meeting up with Eren in the cafe. 

He drove slowly, partly due to the dangerous icy roads and partly due to his reluctance to show up. When he finally pulled up outside of the cafe, he spotted Eren sat by the window. The other boy had clearly noticed him too as he was waving madly at Marco. Marco waved back uneasily as he cut the engine. He gave himself one more moment of peace before hopping out of the car and heading into the cafe. 

“Marco! Here, I got you a tea.” Eren called, Marco smiled cautiously at the other boy as he walked towards the table. He noticed three cups at the table. 

“Is someone joining us?” He asked, looking Eren up and down. Eren nodded.


	31. Chapter 31

“I was too scared to come here alone.” Eren admitted with a forced chuckle. 

“Oh.” Marco mumbled, looking down at his hands as he rested them in his lap, “You don’t have to be scared of me.”

“I’m not scared of you Marco,” Eren replied instantly, his chuckle slightly more genuine this time, “Just… scared of the whole situation, really.” That made more sense, no one had ever been scared of Marco. They settled into an awkward silence, neither of them wanting to instigate the conversation.

“D-Do you want to talk about it?” Marco started. Eren nodded, “I don’t really remember much if that helps.” Marco sent Eren a lopsided smile, shakily picking up the cup of tea in front of him. 

“It does.” Eren agreed. Marco had just taken a sip of tea when someone coughed beside him. He turned to see Mikasa stood at the end of their table.

“Mind if I?” She asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to Eren.

“N-No, of course not.” Marco replied hastily. 

“I had to bring Mika. Well, it was her idea to talk to you in the first place.” Eren explained, “And she knew I’d chicken out if she didn’t come too.”

“Do you know everything?” Marco asked Mikasa, she shrugged.

“Probably not. But he’s told me bits. Jean explained most of it when he dropped Eren off.”

“Ugh! Bastard definitely made it seem creepier than it was.” Eren interjected, a disgruntled look on his face. Marco took another sip of tea.

“It was creepy. You made it creepy, there was no ‘making it creepier’.” Mikasa responded, her voice cold. Eren huffed. “Right, start.” Mikasa instructed.

“Urgh!” Eren groaned once more, “Okay. Marco, firstly, I’m sorry that you had to see it and thank you for looking after me that night. And thank Jean too please, there’s no fucking way I’m doing that myself.” Mikasa landed a sharp slap to the back of Eren’s head. “Ow! Urgh, anyway! Can I explain myself?”

Marco’s eyes were wide, “Umm, sure?”

“Right, so. I’ve always fancied the fuck out of that short, angry bastard,” Eren stated eloquently, “Like, from the moment I saw him. I was fucking obsessed. Which is weird because I didn’t even think I was gay, so like, whatever. Anyway, so he kept, like, holding me back after class and all, and putting me in extra classes with you guys. So I thought that maybe he was into me too, which isn’t totally crazy, right?” Marco didn’t answer, “Awesome, clearly it is. Any-bloody-way, I was out shopping and saw him about…” As Eren explained the events of that day, Marco felt like he was echoing a conversation they’d already had, but one that Marco couldn’t truly remember. “So, yeah. Like, I got drunk and then he showed up again with that blond fucking fuck, and I was, obviously, pissed so I picked a fight. And then, I dunno… You guys showed up and made me go home. But, like, I swear I’m not a creepy stalker.”

“You absolutely are.” Mikasa added curtly. The siblings turned to look at Marco, expectantly.

“Umm, okay?” Marco replied awkwardly. “I don’t know what you want me to say? I won’t tell anyone about it.”

“Thanks, Marco.” Mikasa answered on Eren’s behalf. 

“D-Does Armin know?” He asked, the only question he’d been wanting to know the answer for.

Eren shrugged, “No. Don’t really want to talk about it.”

“You told me.” Marco said softly.

“Only because you were there.” Eren snapped.

“I think we should tell him.” Mikasa said, casting a knowing look at Marco.

“I don’t want to.” Eren pouted.

“Why?”

“Because he doesn’t know I’m gay.” Marco held in a scoff. 

“Eren,” Marco said, his cheeks flushing lightly, “Armin’s the gayest person I know. He won’t care… About that. Plus, I think we all kinda thought you were… You know, gay.”

“What?” Eren protested.

“Eren, shut up.” Mikasa snapped, “It was really fucking obvious.”

“But I like girls too.”

“Yes… You’re dense.” Mikasa sighed, Marco laughed hesitantly, “I like boys and girls and nonbinary people. That certainly doesn’t make me straight, you absolute dumbass.”

“Hmmm… Yeah, I guess.” Eren groaned and leaned back in his chair, “Maybe I’m not even gay, maybe I just want to fuck Levi.”

“Levi, the guy.” Mikasa stated plainly.

“Shut up.” Eren grumbled. Marco finished off his tea and fiddled with the empty mug. “Urgh, we’ve still got ages till Reiner wants us over, can we talk about something else now?”

“Like what?” Mikasa asked, unamused.

“Annie?” Eren asked, a teasing grin on his face. 

“So, Marco, did you have a good Christmas?” Mikasa asked, turning towards Marco and completely blanking the squawking boy sat beside her.

“It-It was really good, thank you. Bertolt ended up popping over for dinner with my family because… Well, because he did,” Marco didn’t want to divulge his friend’s private life, “So, it was really really fun. Hectic, but you know…” He laughed awkwardly, “How about you guys?”

“It wasn’t great. Eren and Grisha got into this huge fight.”

“It wasn’t my fault, Dad’s a complete prick…” Once again the siblings descended into bickering as Marco sat back and tried to avoid being dragged into the crossfire. From what Marco had heard about Eren’s dad via Armin, Eren was speaking the truth. 

“I-I think we need to go.” Marco finally interrupted, “Reiner said he wanted to order pizza by 7. Are you guys ready?”

Mikasa stood up instantly, “Yep, let’s go. Are you sure it’s okay for you to give us a lift?”

Nice to know that Eren had just automatically assumed that was the arrangement, and that he’d undoubtedly told Mikasa as though it was a mutual decision. “Yes, of course.” Marco smiled.

“Shotgun!” Eren yelled, hurtling towards the car.

“No chance.” Mikasas snapped, shoving him out the way once she’d caught up to him. Eren didn’t even bother protesting, he just dejectedly clambered into the back seat.


End file.
